En mi alma hay amor para los dos
by Diluanma
Summary: Ranma y Akane se aman pero no faltan los entrometidos en su vida, a pesar que ya pasaron dos años desde la declaración no aceptada de Ranma en jusenkyo, todavía las cosas no son claras entre los dos, por un evento de la vida deberán separarse, dicen que la distancia es como el viento, aviva el fuego grande y apaga el fuego pequeño, ya veremos qué pasa.
1. Chapter 1

En mi alma hay amor para los dos.

Bueno señoras y señores, este es mi primer fic, por favor no me den tan duro, es algo que solo hago por diversión, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, respetada mangaka japonesa.

Resumen: Ranma y Akane se aman pero no faltan los entrometidos en su vida, a pesar que ya pasaron dos años desde la declaración no aceptada de Ranma en jusenkyo, todavía las cosas no son claras entre los dos, por un evento de la vida deberán separarse, dicen que la distancia es como el viento, aviva el fuego grande y apaga el fuego pequeño, ya veremos qué pasa.

Capitulo 1.

Sábado en la mañana en Nereima, Ranma se encontraba en el Dojo entrenando a un grupo de adolescentes, era un grupo heterogéneo, estaban los dedicados, los que lo hacían obligados por la herencia familiar de artes marciales (esos eran los más molestos para Ranma) y los que tenían el entusiasmo pero no las habilidades necesarias, con estos últimos el maestro procuraba extenderse en las lecciones y tener paciencia. Ranma vestía su traje de pelea, a sus 18 años resaltaba entre el grupo por ser el más alto y apuesto, su cuerpo estaba definido por el ejercicio, sus grandes ojos azules perdían a más de una chica causando envidia entre algunos chicos.

Terminó la clase después de 2 horas, los estudiantes se retiraron poco a poco Ranma buscó con su mirada en la puerta del Dojo, sonrió al ver a quien esperaba, su madre ingresaba con una bandeja que tenía una jarra de limonada y vasos

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal estuvo la clase?-

-Bien madre, lo de siempre- sonrió el chico de la trenza.

Se sentaron recostados en la pared a tomar el jugo, como lo hacían siempre desde que la señora se pasó a vivir con los Tendo, Ranma solía contarle sus aventuras antes de conocerla, ella le gustaba oírlas y a veces le daba consejos de vida, amor y todo aquello que hacen tan bien las madres.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para la graduación hijo?

-Es cierto, ya es este fin de semana, lo había olvidado….supongo que iremos al baile- dijo sin mucho interés, ya sabía que todo podía acabar en un desastre, peleas, intromisión de las "prometidas", el director loco, hechizos, maldiciones, etc.

-Que varonil de tu parte invitar a Akane-

-QUE, quien dijo que yo, ella, eee bueno…..no se-, se sonrojó de solo pensar en Akane vestida para la ocasión y de inmediato aparto la mirada de su madre, quien sonreía divertida, ya sabía de sobra que su hijo amaba a Akane. Siguieron conversando y tomando limonada durante unos minutos , a pesar que Ranma no había convivido mucho con su madre se sentía muy a gusto con ella, siempre tan dulce, amable y comprensiva, pensaba que podía decirle cualquier cosa o a veces las palabras sobraban porque su conexión era clara.

-iré a preparate el baño- dijo Nodoka levantándose y recogiendo los vasos.

-Gracias madre-

-No te olvides de invitar a Aka….-

No terminó la frase porque se sintió mareada, sudaba frío y la vista se le nublaba, empezó a caer pero Ranma fue más rápido, de un brinco estuvo junto a ella sosteniéndola con un brazo en la nuca y otro en la espalda-

-Mamá , mamá , ¿qué te pasa?, respondeme-

Al ver que no reaccionaba gritó con desespero –AYUDA-

Akane se dirigía al dojo en ese momento, en ocasiones le gustaba ver a su prometido entrenando sin que él lo notara, escucho los gritos y corrió

-Ranma ¿qué pasa?- abrió la puerta de par en par y vio con preocupación a Ranma arrodillado al lado de Nodoka quien yacía en el suelo pálida,sudorosa y respirando con dificultad, habían vidrios rotos esparcidos, la peliazul paso con cuidado entre ellos.

-Tía Nodoka, reacciona por favor-

-mamá- insistía Ranma dándole palmaditas en la cara.

-buscaré a kasumi-, dijo Akane, pero al salir corriendo se lastimó con uno de los cristales

 _-Ranma no me vio, saldré rápido antes de que lo note-_ , apresuro el paso en busca de su hermana.

Kasumi se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina cuando escucho los gritos histéricos de su hermana – VEN PRONTO KASUMI, LA TÍA NODOKA SE HA DESMAYADO!-, Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia el botiquín, cogió algunas cosas y se dirigió al lugar del acontecimiento, detrás de ella caminaba cojeando su hermana para no ser vista.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Ranma quien al ver que no despertaba cargó a su mamá y venía corriendo

-llévala al cuarto- le señaló Kasumi con preocupación.

Ya en la habitación todos se situaron alrededor de ella, Kasumi le ponía paños de agua fría sobre la frente, 15 minutos después la señora Saotome abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Mamá estás bien?-

-Tía Noodoka, sufrió un desmayo, nos tenía preocupados-

-Últimamente no he sentido nada extraño, puede ser solo la presión baja, Gracias a todos-

Dijo la señora incorporándose para quedar sentada en el futón.

-será mejor que descanse tía, voy a pedirle una cita al Dr. Tofú, el con gusto la verá-

Ranma y Akane asistieron con la cabeza.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero solo por no preocuparlos-

Todos salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar, de nuevo Akane se quedó de última.

-kasumi, podrías pedirle una cita para mí?- le dijo en voz suave para no ser escuchada por su prometido

-Te sucede algo hermanita?-

-No es nada, solo cosas del entrenamiento-

-Está bien entonces-.

La peli azúl se dirigía al baño para limpiarse la herida antes de ir a la cita, no se percató que Ranma la seguía sigiloso, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando este la tomó en sus brazos levantándola del suelo.

-¿RANMA, QUE HACES? SUELTAME PERVERTIDO-

El joven permanecía serio, mirando hacia el frente.

-Acaso crees que no iba a darme cuenta que te cortaste el pie?, niña boba y descuidada… yo te llevo donde el Dr Tofú- añadió calmado pero resuelto.

No era raro en Ranma querer protegerla pero si lo era estarla cargando en medio del pasillo.

-Ranma bájame, yo puedo caminar sola, y no soy descuidada, fue solo un accidente, TONTO-, dijo molesta devolviéndole el insulto anterior.

El chico de la trenza la puso en el suelo delicadamente, poniendo especial atención a no apoyar su pie lastimado. –Está bien, pero yo te acompaño donde el Dr-, no la dejó responder y salió corriendo.

Akane se quedó inmóvil- Y ahora que le pasa a este loco?-

Ranma había recordado algo importante, corrió a su habitación y revolvió los cajones-aquí está-, regreso como llegó corriendo rápido donde su prometida.

-lávate con esto dijo pasándole un tarro rojo pequeño, es una espuma muy buena para desinfectar, la traje de china-

-Gra..gracias- tomó el frasquito Akane sonrojándose por el roce de la mano de quien amaba, él la miró y tuvo la misma reacción, no querían separar aquel contacto, se acercaron incluso más, podían sentir su respiración


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

-Gra..gracias- tomó el frasquito Akane sonrojándose por el roce de la mano de quien amaba, él la miró y tuvo la misma reacción, no querían separar aquel contacto, se acercaron incluso más, podían sentir su respiración, continuaban mirándose a los ojos..

-hermanita a las 2 es la cita de tía Nodoka y a las 2.30 la tuya- informaba kasumi mientras subía por las gradas. El momento se había estropeado, los jóvenes miraban a lados contrarios con rojo en la cara, al verlos así la hermana mayor sonrió.

-Perdón interrumpo algo?-

-PARA NADA-, soltaron al unísono

\- Qué novio tan amable tienes Kasumi, mira que darnos una cita tan rápido- añadió tratando de cambiar el tema Akane.

-Así es, el Dr. Siempre ha sido muy especial con nuestra familia-

Todos siguieron su camino, Akane podía oír su corazón a mil, sentía el bom,bom, bom en sus oídos, tenía ganas de correr para despejarse pero una ligera punzada en su pie se lo impedía, por lo que mejor entró al baño y cerró con seguro.

-Ranma…. Suspiró mirando el pequeño frasco-, y sentándose en el borde de la tina, comenzó a retirar su calcetín –auuuch-, cerró los ojos por el dolor, la causa era que la sangre se había secado haciendo que la tela se pegara a la piel, así que, tan tierna como es ella lo retiró de un solo tirón; unas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos, pero las secó y continuó con la curación, rápidamente vertió un poco de líquido en sus manos y lo froto con agua, vio como salía espuma así que lavó su herida con ella, el alivio se sintió de inmediato

Mientras tanto en el tejado, un aún nervioso Ranma trataba de calmarse, se había recostado boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba las nubes pasar.

-Akane….. si Kasumi no hubiera llegado…. Nos habríamos besado?-

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y poco a poco la familia se reunió en la mesa, Genma y Soun que regresaban de un corto entrenamiento, Nabiki de la Universidad, la señora Saotome quién se sintió mejor y escoltada por su preocupado hijo también bajó; Akane fue la última en llegar evitando la mirada de su prometido para no recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo.

Mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos, Kasumi les contó lo sucedido a los demás, causando preocupación en Genma -¿Querida te acompaño donde el Dr?-

-No hace falta, Ranma me va a llevar-, le sonrió serena la señora.

-Está bien- respondió, agachando la mirada, apenado por la poca importancia que su mujer le daba.

El almuerzo terminó sin más contratiempos por lo que los jóvenes y la señora Nodoka se alistaron para su visita al Dr. En el camino Ranma noto que Akane se había cambiado, ya no tenía el short y camiseta holgada de la mañana, se había puesto un pantalón blanco que dejaba ver su figura muy bien, una blusa naranja suelta y unas sandalias para no lastimarse más el pie.

-vaya que te arreglaste el día de hoy, ¿quieres que el Dr. Te vea linda no?- le dijo el chico aproximándose a ella con el seño fruncido.

-De que hablas Ranma?, no me digas que estás celoso?, además te olvidas que el Dr. Es mi cuñado?-

-Hmp, ¿celoso yo?, ¿Quién va estar celoso de alguien como tú?-

-Ah si? Pues entonces como yo me vista no es de tu interés, bobo-

-fea-

-Muchachos por favor, apresúrense que vamos a llegar tarde- Los llamaba Nodoka que iba más adelante, cortando así la discusión de raíz.

-Buenas tardes Dr., Ya llegamos- anunciaba Akane en la puerta. El consultorio del Dr. Tofú había sido renovado, ahora parecía más una pequeña clínica, tenían recepcionista y se ofrecían consultas de algunos especialistas, ya que se había asociado con otros profesionales.

-Bienvenidos, señora Saotome, Akane, Ranma, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- salió el Dr. personalmente a recibirlos

-No es nada grave, solo tuve un desmayo, los años no vienen solos- se adelantó a decirle la señora Saotome.

-ya veo, la revisaré, pase por favor- El Dr. le cedió el paso e ingresaron al consultorio.

En la sala de espera había mucho silencio, Ranma fue el primero en romper el hielo -¿Cómo sigue tu pie?-

-Está mejor, me duele un poco al caminar, por cierto, gracias- la chica sacó de su bolso el frasco y se lo entregó.

-Deberías quedártelo, tú eres más tor….- Ranma se llevó la mano a la boca para no recibir un golpe del mazo que ya sostenía de forma previsiva Akane atrás suyo.

-ejemmm, digo, yo te lo quería regalar, tengo otro en casa- alcanzó a arreglar la situación el bocón.

La consulta tardó media hora, al fin de la cuál salieron el Dr. y su paciente, -Aparentemente todo se encuentra en orden, pero debe tomarse algunos exámenes de laboratorio para poder conocer su estado real de salud-

-Yo mismo la acompañaré- dijo Ranma parándose en su pose más varonil, con las manos en la cadera, mostrándose sobreportector.

-gracias Hijo-

-Ahora sigue tú Akane- le señaló el Dr. Con la mano hacia el consultorio. El lugar ahora era más amplio, Betty adornaba aún la pared, la camilla perfectamente tendida se encontraba a un lado, en el escritorio la paciente pudo divisar una fotografía de su hermana y el Dr en un festival, se veían tan contentos, era una escena muy romántica, le alegraba mucho que todo marchara de maravilla entre ellos.

-¿Qué te sucedió pequeña? , No me digas, déjame adivinar, otra vez te lesionaste?-

\- fue solo que pise un vidrio roto-, dijo señalando su pie

-Déjame ver- Rápidamente el buen galeno limpió, suturó y vendó la herida.

-Muchas gracias Dr tofú-

-Cuídense mucho y no olviden los exámenes- se despidió finalmente el Dr, del grupo.

Esa semana se fue volando, como ya habían terminado clases, los muchachos por un lado, trotaban, entrenaban y daban algunas clases en el Dojo, ya que pronto se encargarían de él, según lo planeado por sus padres; ocasionalmente iban a comer fuera donde Ukyo. Aunque se habían acercado un poco más desde la boda fallida, aún no eran lo suficientemente maduros para expresarse el amor que se tenían o por lo menos dejar de ofenderse cada que surgía una discusión.

Por otro lado, la mayor de los Tendo había decidido hacer un hermoso vestido para Akane y un elegante traje para Ranma, se los daría el jueves para tener tiempo si era necesario de hacerles alguna modificación, era un regalo sorpresa de graduación; tenía algo de experiencia ya que, ya lo había hecho el año pasado para Nabiki, claro que con ella no había necesitado mucha tela, de todas formas la chica era muy hábil para todas las manualidades.

Llegó la mitad de la semana, en las horas de la tarde la señora Nodoka se observaba algo inquieta, no había almorzado bien, excusándose en que había tomado un bocadillo antes, llamó a Ranma a su habitación para hablar con él y se sentaron arrodillados uno frente al otro.

-hijo, seré breve, debes ser caballero e invitar formalmente a Akane a la graduación-

-Mamá, pero yo no…- Intentaba buscar una excusa el muchacho.

-Sin peros …. Será la perfecta forma de decir adiós-

La expresión de Ranma cambió a preocupación -¿A qué te refiere madre?-

-Adiós a las clases hijo, al ciclo de secundaria que es una etapa linda, ahora viene la vida de adultos-

-Ahhh, ok- respondió Ranma aliviado. –madre, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Lo que quieras hijo-

Para poder hacer lo que su madre le pedía y en el fondo también anhelaba necesitaría un plan.

….

Akane se levantó ese jueves a las 9.00 am, el sonido de la lluvia sobre la ventana la había arrullado, -vaya, Ranma no debe estar de muy buen humor- decía mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba.

En la otra habitación el oji azúl refunfuñaba –¡rayos ¡ justo hoy, no falta que el día de la graduación también llueva y deba ir como chica- se imaginó en su forma femenina usando un largo vestido, con Kuno persiguiéndolo para bailar y se estremeció –ughhh que asco, ojalá ni se aparezca, él ya se graduó, que se cree para ir a nuestra fiesta?-

Los dos jóvenes se asearon y vistieron, ella se puso un vestido blanco de campana con tirantes finos y unos zapatos bajos y él, su acostumbrada ropa china.

-Buenos días- Saludó Ranma listo para desayunar, -toma, preparé esto-, dijo señalando un plato con algunos alimentos- al parecer todos han salido temprano-

 _ **Flash back**_

-madre puedo pedirte un favor-

-claro el que quieras hijo-

-llévate a la familia mañana con alguna excusa, así podre hablar tranquilamente con Akane-

-Está bien hijo, pero no te vayas a sobrepasar, recuerda que aún no están casados-

-¡Pero qué dices mamá!, yo solo voy a invitarla al baile como tú deseas-

-Está bien, te creo, no te sobresaltes-

-perdón mamá, perdón- dijo utilizando la técnica del tigre

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Umm qué raro pero si llueve a cantaros, no habrá sucedido algo o sí?,-preguntaba Intrigada por la situación la menor de las Tendo.

-No para nada, mamá dejó una nota diciendo que iban a aprovechar las rebajas del centro comercial, hoy abrían desde las 6 de la mañana y se espera que llegue muchísima gente-

-Ohh, yo quería ir por unas pesas- se quejó la chica –será otro día-

-si lástima, yo también necesitaba algunas cosas-

Desayunaron hablando de cosas triviales, la comida estaba deliciosa, no tanto como la de Kasumi pero él joven de forma inconsciente se había esmerado para que así fuera.

-Ranma, Ranma, RANMAAA- gritaba Akane tratando de sacarlo de su nube, el chico se había sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar como decirle que quería ir con ella como pareja al baile.

-¿Qué, qué, qué pasa?-

-Llevo un rato diciéndote que estamos encargados de organizar los corsage y los ramilletes de mañana-

-mmm, ¿qué eso no lo hace cada pareja?- cuestionó un confundido Ranma

-ya ves, se decidió que todos sean iguales en el salón para que nos veamos mejor supongo… arriba tengo todo listo, vamos Ranma empecemos que son muchos-

\- Está bien vamos- aceptó con resignación.

El cuarto de Akane ya estaba arreglado y la cama bien tendida, los peluches que antes adornaban la cama habían sido guardados en una caja, parecía más el cuarto de un adulto que de una niña, ella le señaló el closet para que bajara las cajas de los elementos que necesitaban, habían 4 de cartón y dos envueltas en papel regalo.

-¿Son todas estas?-

-¿A ver?...estas no las había visto nunca- Akane inspeccionó y habían dos tarjetas

"Para: Ranma De: Kasumi"

"Para: Akane De: Kasumi"

"Felicidades por su grado"

Los jóvenes se miraron sonrientes por el lindo gesto de la hermana mayor, ella era la más sensata de la casa, no le gustaba armar tanto alboroto, tal vez por eso había decidió esconder los regalos para que los encontraran cuando estuvieran solos.

-Me lo probaré… Ranma ve a tú cuarto y pruébate el tuyo- dijo empujando rápidamente por la puerta y cerrando

Muy emocionada, rompió el papel regalo para encontrarse con un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, de gasa, con escote corazón, largo hasta el tobillo, línea A, muy elegante, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ranma también sacó su traje era gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca y corbata verde a juego con el vestido de su prometida.

-Vaya, nunca tuve algo tan elegante, excepto el traje de la casi boda- recordó aquel día y se sintió estúpido por no recordar su primera declaración, ahora ya estarían casados, de pronto hubiera sido lo mejor, pero en fin, ya no se podía regresar en el tiempo, solo ver hacia el futuro.

-me veré muy apuesto- soltó, engreído como siempre el muchacho, claro que era cierto, era innegable. Se probó rápidamente todo a excepción de la corbata, la cual no tenía idea de cómo anudar, caminó lentamente a pedirle ayuda a su prometida, dándole tiempo para que se acabara de vestir. La joven, entre tanto se miraba en el espejo, durante los últimos años había crecido algunos centímetros, estaba más estilizada y su busto había pasado a una copa más, por este motivo los insultos de Ranma hacia esa parte del cuerpo habían cesado, él también lo notaba.

-Akane puedo pasar-

-sigue-

Al abrir la puerta, Akane giro para quedar frente a él con ese hermoso vestido que resaltaba su figura, lo cual ocasionó que se quedara embelesado viéndola, se perdió en sus ojos chocolate, cuando vio que ella se acercaba, por poco cae hacia atrás.

-Quédate quieto- lo regañó la chica pasando sus manos por el cuello de él, lo cual ocasionó que diera un respingo –ya Ranma, quieto, voy a anudar la corbata-. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y pararse firme, la veía entrelazar la corbata con esas pequeñas manos, su rostro tan cerca al suyo lo hacía querer besarla; ella por su parte pensaba en lo guapo que él se veía- _me gustaría decírselo, sin que su ego estallara por las nubes-,_ lo imaginó lleno de estrellas engreído a más no poder por el elogio, así que calló.

De repente hubo un sonido sobre sus cabezas, splashh, una gran grieta dejó caer sobre Ranma agua lluvia, apareciendo la peliroja, ahora el traje le quedaba suelto y arrastraba.

-Vaya que la casa es vieja- quiso quitarle importancia Akane-

El chico agachó la cabeza, lucía triste, -¿Quién querría ir al baile con un fenómeno como yo?- dijo en voz baja y salió corriendo a prisa.

 **Notas del autor**

 **Gracias por pasar y leer, como les comenté es mi primer fic, además lo estoy escribiendo a mano y luego lo paso al compu (muy anticuada yo) así que paciencia porfa, este capítulo quedó un poco más largo, eso dice el conteo de las palabras jajajaj, espero sea de su agrado, ya en el siguiente empieza la acción, creo que va un poco lento.**

 **Pobre Ranma, me da pecaito verlo triste… T_T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

 **Aquí estoy nuevamente, hoy me ha rendido un poco la transcripción, ahora veremos qué pasa con la querida pareja y su graduación, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 _De repente hubo un sonido sobre sus cabezas, splashh, una grieta en el techo dejó caer en Ranma agua lluvia, apareciendo la peliroja, ahora el traje le quedaba suelto y arrastraba._

 _-Vaya que la casa es vieja- quiso quitarle importancia Akane-_

 _El chico agachó la cabeza, lucía triste, -¿Quién querría ir al baile con un fenómeno como yo?- dijo en voz baja y salió corriendo a prisa._

Akane no entendía lo que pasaba con su prometido.- _acaso me iba a invitar a mí, o solo hablaba en general?-_ pensaba confundida mientras se ponía nuevamente su vestido blanco.

-¿Ranma estás aquí?-, abrió la puerta del cuarto pero solo halló el traje colgado en una esquina, entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una tetera vacía, aún caliente. Todavía llovía torrencialmente por lo que Akane no podía percibir el ruido que hacía Ranma en el Dojo, sin embargo se encaminó hacia ese lugar.

-Ya, ha, ahhh, jayyy!- Un ofuscado Ranma descargaba toda su frustración con el saco de arena, haciendo que este se balanceara de lado a lado, ponía tanto empeño que ya empezaba a sudar a pesar del clima fresco de ese día. La peliazúl se acerco despacio y tocó su hombro, el chico cesó los golpes violentos contra el saco, pero antes que girara ella le susurró – Yo lo haría-

-¿qué… qué dices Akane?-, relajó la tensión que cargaba pero permanecía de espaldas a ella, antes que ella repitiera lo que de sobra él sabía que le había dicho, le soltó de pronto:

-Me gustaría que fueras al baile conmigo, es decir como pareja- tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para hablar con decisión.

-¿hablas en serio? O es por obligación?-

-¿obligación? Arqueó una ceja y se volteó para quedar frente a ella, tanto que le había costado decir esas palabras y ella le respondía así; buscó su mirada y la vio iluminarse esperando una respuesta, procedió a posar sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometida. –Es lo que yo quiero, ir contigo, pero ya ves, soy un fenómeno y como dije quien querría ir conmigo al baile.- escondió la mirada para ocultar su evidente tristeza.

-Ranma tonto, que no ves que no me importa, en mi alma hay amor para los dos- las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, tal vez por haber estado reprimidas en su pecho tanto tiempo, no había vuelta atrás, esa había sido una clara confesión, sin embargo pudo más su testarudez –yo, yo lo que quiero decir es que tú no eres un fenómeno-

-Akane, gracias, ¿entonces si vamos juntos?-

-si-

 _¿Estoy mal o ella me hablo de amor?_ , ¿ _Me quiere con todo y maldición o solo lo dirá para hacerme sentir mejor?-_

Como un reflejo de sus cuerpos se habían ido acercado peligrosamente, sus labios se rozaron un instante tan solo…

-AHHHHHH¡, quítamelo, quítamelo, Akane por favor¡-

Alguien había llegado en los últimos segundos, viéndolos tan cerca la amazona que se encontraba convertida en gata debido a la lluvia saltó sin dudarlo para dañarles el inevitable beso. Akane furiosa golpeó a Ranma en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso y retiro a Shampoo para verterle agua caliente.

-Ni hao…. chica violenta, estar muy cerca de Airen, yo tener que intervenir-

-Cállate Shampoo, ¿Quién te invitó a mi casa de todas formas?-

-Yo estar repartiendo pedidos cerca del Dojo, cuando empezar lluvia-

-si es por eso, ten- Le lanzó Akane una gran sombrilla que la amazona atrapó con gran habilidad.

-Shampoo irse por qué tener que entregar pedidos, chica violenta no acercarse más a mi Airen- Abrio la sombrilla y se marchó saltando-

-¿Qué se ha creído esa desvergonzada, y tú qué haces ahí en el suelo?- dijo con el seño fruncido señalando a Ranma quien yacía en el suelo aún con el mazo sobre su cabeza. – Muévete que tenemos trabajo por hacer para mañana- Salió dando pisotones la chica y detrás su adolorido prometido.

-Ranma, Akane, estamos en casa-

-Qué bueno que había oferta de sombrillas Tendo-

-Así es Saotome, jugamos Sogui?-

El día termino sin más contratiempos, por lo que el trabajo de los jóvenes para la graduación estuvo terminado, antes de caer la noche. Todos descansaron tranquilamente y así llegó el amanecer del esperado día.

A pesar que no lo demostraban los enamorados sentían una gran emoción, sería como una primera cita.

La madre de Ranma siempre tan perceptiva, lo abordó – Veo que aprovechaste la oportunidad- sonrió al ver el traje colgado en la habitación.

Ranma se sonrojó un poco –Gracias madre-

-Que emocionante su primera cita, pórtate como todo un caballero, no es varonil que te andes peleando con tú novia-

El silenció reinó, por lo que la señora comprendió que lo ponía incomodo y nervioso, así que no presionó más. –Ven te ayudo a alistarte-.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo se encontraban las 3 hermanas.

-kasumi, ¿Por qué no le pusiste más escote?-

-Hermana, por favor, Akane no es tan arriesgada como tú-

-Lo hubieras hecho pensando en Ranma- Sonrió de medio lado la maliciosa Nabiki

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero que Ranma me vea el escote?, ummm- espetó con gesto de desagrado la aludida.

-Calmate Akane, solo por favor, por una vez, dense la oportunidad de tener una velada agradable, no más peleas, no más insultos- La mirada de Kasumi con su hermana menor era como de una madre dándole un buen consejo,- ¿Prométemelo sí?-

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

La ayudaron a vestirse, Nabiki le prestó los tacones más bajos que tenía, para que no se sintiera como un venado recién nacido intentando caminar ya que Akane no era muy diestra en ese tipo de calzado; el maquillaje suave: un poco de brillo y pestañina que resaltaban sus ya de por sí hermosas facciones y listo.

Toc toc –Akane hija, Ranma te está esperando-

-Ya voy papá-

En la parte de abajo de la escalera un ansioso Ranma la esperaba, mientras ella descendía escalón por escalón con miedo de perder el equilibrio, él tuvo tiempo de contemplarla, de verdad le lucía ese vestido.

 _Wao, que hermosa está, se ve tan delicada, últimamente siento que podríamos acercarnos más, espero que lo de hoy salga bien._

-¿Vamos?-

-si-

-WAAA, mi niña se va a su primera cita con su amado, el tiempo se va volando-

-PAPÁ¡ calmate, no es para tanto-

Los jóvenes se despidieron de su loca familia y caminaron rumbo al instituto Furinkan, una vez en la calle Akane se sujetó del brazo de Ranma.-Es para no caerme, no acostumbro usar tacones- sonrió ella nerviosa. Ranma sintió un corrientazo al contacto pero respondió posando su mano libre sobre la de ella, continuaron su rumbo sin prisa, afuera de la preparatoria podían ver varios conocidos, algunas parejas iban entrando, otros hablaban despreocupados junto a la entrada y en la esquina se podía ver una pareja peleando, como en toda fiesta.

 _Espero que no terminemos así-_ pensó nervioso Ranma.

En el auditorio todo estaba muy bien decorado, las luces recorrían todo el lugar, las mesas estaban vestidas con manteles plateados, habían centros de mesa con rosas blancas y se veían todo tipo de adornos alusivo al grado, también había una mesa donde estaban los ramilletes que previamente habían elaborado y entregado los chicos, Ranma tomó el que le pareció que les había quedado más lindo y se lo puso en la mano a su prometida, ella hizo lo mismo, escogió uno y lo puso en la solapa del traje de él.

-Akane, estás …- no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien se le adelanto

-Akane, que hermosa estás-

-gracias Yuka, tú también-

El grupo de amigos cercanos tanto de Ranma como de Akane se sentaron en una sola mesa ubicada en la esquina cerca a la tarima. Los ojos de los hombres se posaron en la bella chica al pasar entre los presentes, de igual forma los de las jóvenes lo hicieron sobre el chico de la trenza, eso sucedía muy a menudo, así que pasaba ya desapercibido para ella.

-Ey!, pss psss, por aquí Ranma- lo llamó Ukyo que se encontraba escondida detrás de la cortina.

-ya regreso- dijo Ranma levantándose de su puesto, Akane lo miró de reojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención y siguió hablando con sus amigas.

-Hola U-chan, que haces escondida en este lugar?, está un poco oscuro, ¿te sucede algo?-

Ukyo había dejado su uniforme de hombre para ponerse un hermoso vestido de tafetán con escote en V de largo hasta más arriba de la rodilla color azul turquí con un pequeño aplique de brillantes en la cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje. –Ran-chan- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada – estás muy guapo- continuó sonrojándose un poco, igual en la oscuridad no se notaba.

-gracias, tú también te ves bien- dijo él más por amabilidad que otra cosa.

-Yo se que viniste por obligación con Akane, así ¿qué tal si te sientas en la mesa conmigo y después bailamos un poco?-

Ranma se puso serio, tomó a su amiga por los hombros con suavidad, -U-chan, sabes que te aprecio como a una hermana, pero lo mío con Akane no es de ninguna manera obligación-

-QUÉ¡-, Ran.-chan, no me digas que tú, tú te enamoraste, si siempre dices que ella es una marimacho, que no te gusta-

-Bueno, yo- decía Ranma juntando los dedos índices y mirando hacia el infinito –no tengo porqué explicarle mis sentimientos a nadie, que disfrutes la velada- dijo finalmente muy serio dándose vuelta para regresar a su mesa.

-Shampoo,¿ entendiste lo mismo que yo?- dijo la chica de la pala dirigiendo la mirada hacia atrás con malicia.

-Airen decir que querer a chica violenta, pero Shampoo no creerlo- Dijo frunciendo el seño la amazona que salía de las sombras.

-Este es el plan…

Una banda de rock tocaba música en vivo en la tarima, todos los muchachos saltaban y gritaban en la pista, incluidos Ranma y Akane, al terminar la presentación la mayoría cansados se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, el dj comenzó a poner música variada y los meseros iban y venían con refrescos y ponche.

-¿no les sabe un poco raro el ponche?- inquirió Ranma haciendo caras raras

-Yo estoy tomando refresco- le respondió Akane

-A mi no me sabe a nada- respondió otro de sus compañeros

Pasaban las 12 de la madrugada, Ranma se sentía extrañamente animado y motivado –Bailemos Akane-, cogiéndola de la mano y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta la llevó a la pista que estaba repleta, ella solo se dejó llevar. Empezó a sonar una balada lenta, los chicos estaban apretujados por tanta gente, podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones al compás.

-Mira tú dichoso plan Shampoo- alegaba Ukyo con un rostro de desagrado,-yo los veo muy juntos, ¿no decías que los borrachos dicen la verdad?... de qué sirvió sobornar al mesero ummmm?-

\- Ya verás, mi airen dirá la verdad, el me quiere a mí-

Las prometidas miraban la escena desde debajo de una mesa.

La canción estaba por terminarse, Ranma puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Akane –Disculpame-

-Ehh?, por qué Ranma?-

-Yo siempre te he dicho tantos insultos… solo he estado tratando de negar lo innegable-

La bella chica lo miraba como en un sueño, en medio del bullicio había escuchado perfectamente a su prometido, tal vez porque estaba fija en sus labios, -¿ _Ranma se está confesando?-_

-Yo te amo, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, tal vez desde que nos conocimos, ¿ dime tú sientes lo mismo por mí?- Trató de decirlo la más alto posible para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

-Ranma, yo…. Claro, es más que obvio, ¿no lo crees?-

Un color carmín teñía las mejillas de ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces Ranma posó los labios sobre su amada, sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos, no quería parecer un aprovechado así que fue un beso corto, inocente y dulce.

-¡AKANE, ATREVIDA!- gritaron quienes se encontraban bajo la mesa, saltando para quedar al lado de la pareja

-¡rayos, que no pueden dejarnos en paz!- Soltó un furioso Ranma, sosteniendo la mano de Akane quien miraba a las chicas con furia.

-¿Qué no ves que está ebrio?, masculló Shampoo

-Que dices, yo no he tomado alcohol, no ves que es un instituto, solo sirven ponche-

-Nosotras nos encargamos de que el tuyo fuera especial- dijo Ukyo sacando una botella de sake de su bolso.

-¿Y por qué harían eso?- gritó la peliazúl visiblemente molesta.

-Bueno, es muy sencillo, borrachos decir la verdad… ahora verán- shampoo en un movimiento rápido ayudada por Ukyo y un embudo le acabaron de dar el contenido de la botella de un solo empujón al chico.

-Sueltenme- gritó el afectado sacudiéndoselas pero era demasiado tarde, sus ojos se apagaron, las mejillas le quemaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Dinos la verdad Ran-chan, tú me quieres a mí-

-Airen amar a Shampoo-

Akane se limitó a mirar con preocupación

 **Hola a todos, bueno, la rumba se puso buena, gracias por continuar leyendo este fic de Ranma, ya se, ya se esa odiosa Shampoo como me cae de mal jajajaj, esperemos para ver que más pasa. Un abrazo a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

 **Estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, quiero hacerlos más largos, pero luego me puede el afán y los publico, jajaja, vamos a ver qué pasa con el borrachín, aquí hay un fragmento de una canción muy conocida no creo que necesiten pista, me pareció la adecuada para el momento.**

 _-Sueltenme- gritó el afectado sacudiéndoselas pero era demasiado tarde, sus ojos se apagaron, las mejillas le quemaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas._

 _-Dinos la verdad Ran-chan, tú me quieres a mí-_

 _-Airen amar a Shampoo-_

 _Akane se limitó a mirar con preocupación_

El chico de la trenza se tambaleaba un poco

-¿Quieren shabher la verdash? Mm? Mmm?- …..echsta es la verdash: U hip… Ukyosh esh como mi camarashda, Shampooooo esh una lo hip loshca hishterica ofreshida, hip hip, ningunshna me gushtaa Entendido, entendido?-

-Ran-chan- -Airen- Las aludidas se llevaron las manos al rostro y no pudieron contener el llanto

-y a aa a Akashne, io io ¡Te Amoo! Me oisht o, decía tratando de enfocarse en una de las dos Akanes que veía producto de su terrible mareo. - Ashí que ya no nosssh molessshten masssh, fuueraaa ,shu shu- hacía el gesto con la mano de despachar a las causantes de su enojo y con la otra se sostenía de su prometida por los hombros.

Las jóvenes ante tal declaración no tuvieron más opción que marcharse, a penas las perdió de vista tras las puertas del auditorio, Akane de forma seca y ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo soltó –Vámonos a casa-, sin despedirse de nadie salieron, ella tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo porque se le termino la fase parlanchina y pasó a la fase zombie, aduras penas arrastraba los pies, menos mal la chica era fuerte y como pudo lo dejó en Dojo sobre unas colchonetas; más se demoró en ayudarlo a acostarse, que él en roncar, -Ranma- suspiró, le quitó los zapatos y se me fue a descansar a su cuarto, ya eran casi las 2 am así que se cambió por su pijama, ya no usaba la de gatitos por que se le había quedado, ahora tenía una de dos piezas pero de pantaloneta y blusa de tirantes, al recostarse en la cama se tocó los labios recordando aquél dulce beso –Todo fue producto del alcohol…-, se fue quedando dormida con ese pensamiento.

-Vaya cuñadito, parece que fue una fiesta salvaje, mira nada más-

Ranma abrió los ojos, sintió la molesta luz del día por lo cual tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse, reconoció el Dojo y vio a su molesta cuñada de pie junto a él en actitud burlona.

-Ahgg, mi cabeza- decía mientras se incorporaba lentamente tratando de contener las nauseas.

-Le diré a Kasumi que te prepare algo para la resaca, luego cuadramos la cuenta por no decirle al resto de la familia- rió y salió del Dojo.

-maldición, esas locas me las van a pagar, ya deberían madurar de una vez por todas-

En el comedor se encontraba el resto de la familia ya terminando sus alimentos. –Akane hija ve a llamar a Ranma-

-Yo lo vi hace un momento, dijo que se iba a bañar- se adelanto a responder la mediana de las Tendo, - Sabes papá, anoche llegaron muy tarde.-

-Nabiki- dijo su hermana tallándola con el codo.

El señor Tendo asomó la cabeza por el periódico, -déjalos hija, que no ves que era su graduación y además su primera cita, tenían mi permiso-

-Papá, no es para tanto ya te lo había dicho, además no llegamos tan tarde, muchos se quedaron en la fiesta cuando nosotros regresamos-

Por la puerta apareció con muy mal semblante, el joven Saotome.

-Buenos días familia-

-Ranma hijo, pero que cara tienes, espero que te hayas portado bien anoche- dijo la señora Nodoka mientras tomaba su té.

-por su puesto-

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno, y medicina para la resaca- eso último lo dijo en el oído de Ranma su cuñada mayor.

-gracias- Agachó la cabeza y empezó a devorar todo.

Akane se limitó a terminar su plato…- Con su permiso, voy a entrenar-

-Espera Akane, ¿qué no nos vas a contar como les fue ayer?- Insistió Nabiki con su sonrisa maliciosa.

–Todo estuvo bien, normal, supongo- respondió la peliazúl fingiendo una sonrisa,- ahora con su permiso-

-Akane espera, entrenemos juntos- gritó el chico, se atragantó con lo que le quedaba en el plato y pasó la medicina con un poco de té para poder perseguir a su prometida por el pasillo.

-No me interesa entrenar contigo, no quise armar alboroto en el comedor porque ya sabes cómo son todos aquí, están locos-

El ojiazúl caminaba tras ellas como un niño regañado, pensando en las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su exaltada prometida.

-¿Podemos hablar en el dojo?-

-No te preocupes ya sé que estabas ebrio y no cuenta nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste- esto último lo dijo con pesar y apretando los puños para darse fuerza. –¡TE ODIO¡- soltó finalmente.

-no es mi culpa, ¡ellas me dieron sake contra mi voluntad!-

-¿Es lo que querías dejar claro no?, pues ya está ahora vete-

-No, no, no es eso- decía sacudiendo las manos-

-Es cierto Akane, es cierto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Todo lo que dije… que me gustas, que te quiero, que te amo, es verdad todo eso-

… Akane se giró para quedar frente a él

-No tienes que hacer eso, no te creo nada y está bien, solo finjamos que nada paso- miraba hacia el piso con gran tristeza

-Si no me crees, tan solo bésame y verás, que como un loco estoy de ti enamorado-

Hubo un silencio, los jóvenes se miraban, sus ojos brillaban, esperando para dar el primer paso.

 _-Será cierto, ahora ya no se encuentra ebrio-_

 _-no puedo creer lo que dije, si no me falla la memoria ella ayer me dijo que me quería, ¿será mi imaginación?-_

-e…e….está bien-

-mmm?-

-Bésame-

Ranma no necesitó más permiso que ese, se acerco a ella, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos para hacerlo casi inexistente, acaricio su cabello y la abrazó por la cintura, podía sentir su respiración agitada, la vio cerrar los ojos para hacer la situación más cómoda, entonces el también lo hizo y la besó, en un principio con suavidad, pero al ver que ella abría un poco más la boca profundizó el beso, sus lenguas se rozaban, ella por su parte le acariciaba la espalda y él la mantenía pegada con una mano en la cintura y la otra la había posado en su nuca para besarla mejor, reflejaban mucha pasión, todos esos sentimientos guardados casi desde aquél día que llegó un extraño de china, viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero a la vez tan separados.

Se apartaron tras varios minutos por falta de aire, sin embargo permanecieron abrazados, ella reposaba en el pecho del muchacho y él hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, ese olor lo embriagaba, lo tranquilizaba, lo llenaba de alegría porque era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y siempre.

-¿Ahora si me crees?- dijo aún sin apartarse

-te creo-

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, los jóvenes se separaron mirando a diferentes direcciones, visiblemente sonrojados.

-¿Hijo, podemos hablar un momento?- Apareció la señora Nodoka con su amable sonrisa, aunque en su mirada se reflejaba algo diferente, preocupación tal vez?

-Con su permiso voy a entrenar- se disculpó Akane dirigiéndose al dojo

-Claro madre-

En un café cercano al dojo, Ranma y su madre hablaban de la fiesta pasada, él no le contó todos los detalles, pero no era necesario, las madres siempre ven más allá de lo evidente y el semblante radiante de su hijo le indicaba que las cosas iban por buen camino con Akane.

-imagino que ahora estás mucho más unido con tú prometida-

-E..e..etto, pues , algo así –

La señora Nodoka sacó unos papeles de su bolso –Ayer reclamé los exámenes-

 _-Es cierto, que torpe soy, no la acompañé-_ Debemos ir con el ú para que los revise hoy mismo si es posible, te acompaño en la tarde-

-No hace falta, ya fui ayer, ustedes estaban entretenidos con la fiesta, no quería molestarlos-

-Me hubieras dicho, no es ninguna molestia, ¿pero dime que te dijo, ¿Supongo que todo bien no?

-Si hijo todo bien, solo la presión un poco baja y el azúcar un poco alta, pero esos son cosas de la edad, con que cuide mi alimentación estará bien.-

-mmmmm, ya veo-

La señora Nodoka se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tomó un color pálido y si no es por la rápida reacción de su hijo se hubiera golpeado al caer desmayada.

-¡No otra vez¡, mamá, mamá, reacciona- Ranma la cargó y salió corriendo hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofú.

Al despertar lo sañora Nodoka, su hijo la tenía de la mano, ella estaba recostada en la camilla y él de pie junto a ella,

-ya el Dr. Tofú me lo dijo todo… pensó que yo ya lo sabía…. ¿por qué mamá?, ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías una grave enfermedad?-

Los ojos de la señora Saotome se llenaron de lágrimas, Ranma se sentó en la camilla abrazándola fuertemente con preocupación.

-no quería dañar tu felicidad hijo, ahora que todo marcha bien entre tú y Akane, iba a esperar un tiempo para decirtelo-

-mamá no te preocupes yo haré hasta lo imposible para que te mejores-

-Gracias hijo, no esperaba menos de ti-

-El Dr. es muy amable, investigó acerca del tratamiento, solo está disponible en China-

Ranma no quería mostrar su preocupación así que permaneció serio, pero era cierto que él apenas se había graduado, no tenía trabajo ni recursos para viajar, menos para costear un tratamiento médico.

 _Algo se me ocurrirá._ Sin darse cuenta había acabado derramando unas lágrimas, que limpio rápidamente con su antebrazo.

-No te aflijas hijo, como llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo sola, he estado pagando un seguro médico, no pensé que tendría que utilizarlo tan pronto.-

-Bueno esa es una noticia alentadora, ¿No crees?-

-Sí, cubre el viaje para mí y un acompañante, así como el tratamiento obviamente…. ¿Tú podrías acompañarme hijo? No quisiera separarte de tú prometida, pero pienso que tú eres más responsable que tú padre-

-Bueno.. eso es cierto… por supuesto que iré, no te preocupes por Akane, ella lo entenderá-

….

De regreso en la casa, contaron las malas noticias a la familia, quienes sintieron mucha tristeza por el estado de la señora, pero tenían la esperanza que todo saliera bien por eso le dieron mensajes de aliento. Mientras todos hablaban del acontecimiento, los enamorados se dirigían miradas furtivas, Ranma pudo notar que Akane se sentía mal por su partida.

Cayó la noche del sábado, había sido un día lleno de emociones de todo tipo, así que todos se acostaron a dormir temprano, excepto por un par de jóvenes.

Toc, toc, el golpe que ella había estado esperando en su ventana llegó, eran las 11 pm.

-¿Puedo seguir?-

-si..sigue-

Se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación en un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos a lo lejos, ambos eran unos cabeza dura e inexpertos en aquello de las relaciones, aunque en los últimos años habían madurado un poco, les podía más la vergüenza.

-¿Cuando debes partir Ranma?- dijo afligida la joven de ojos chocolate

-En una semana exactamente-

-me apena mucho lo de tía Nodoka, quiero que se mejore pronto-

-Gracias, yo también…sabes, no quisiera irme ahora que tu y yo….nos … ejemmmm….acercamos- Recordando el beso apasionado en el pasillo, se tiñeron de carmín las mejillas de ambos y bajaron la mirada.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero entiendo que es por una causa mayor, ¿Sabes cuánto dura el tratamiento?-

Ranma negó con la cabeza- El Dr Tofú dijo que podían ser hasta dos años…..—¿tú esperarías por mí?-

-No- respondió la chica peliazúl haciendo que Ranma palideciera y abriera los ojos asombrado.

 _Es mucho tiempo, de seguro ella cree que yo me portaré mal en otro país.-_

-No … no lo dudes- completó ella sonriéndole

-Tonta-

-caíste, jajajaja- Akane reía tratando de contenerse para no despertar a nadie, sin percatarse que su prometido se le acercaba, en un movimiento rápido la abrazó y comenzó a besarla, al principio con timidez, pero al sentirla tan cómoda él también se relajó e hizo el beso más pasional, se atrevió a jugar con su lengua, a mordisquearle los labios y ella le siguió el juego.

-Ahora caíste tú- dijo Ranma separándose bruscamente.

-tonto- lo empujó con suavidad.

-te voy a extrañar mucho-

-yo también-

La salud de la Señora Nodoka empeoró en esa semana, tosía constantemente, ya había perdido el conocimiento en dos ocasiones más, por lo cual era urgente el tratamiento.

El día de partir llegó, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki y el dr Tofú se despidieron deseándole pronta recuperación. Akane hacía uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

-Hijo, despídete de tú novia-

-QUE!- -¿Cómo que novia?, ¿Cuándo pasó esto?- gritó Nabiki, apesadumbrada por no haber tenido la primicia y así poder obtener dinero.

-¿Es eso cierto?, qué alegría Tendo-

-Cierto Saotome-

-Felicidades hermanita- decía con ternura Kasumi

-ESPEREN TODOS UN MOMENTO ¡- dijo callándolos a todos un abochornado Ranma.

 _Será que se arrepintió, ese Ranma… nunca se lo perdonaré, ¿qué va a decir?-_ pensaba ofuscada Akane.

De la nada, aparecieron en el aeropuerto los menos deseados Ukyo, la loca kodachi y Ryoga.

-Di la verdad Ran-chan, ella no es tú novia-

-Ranma –sama es solo para mí-

-vete ya Ranma, yo cuidaré muy bien de Akane.-

El joven artista marcial tragó saliva, de nuevo estas situaciones incomodas, ¿por qué no los dejaban vivir tranquilos?, ¿Era tan difícil de cumplir ese deseo?. La multitud guardó silencio aguardando una respuesta.

-¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!- pero si lo quieren saber y para dejar las cosas claras antes de irme Akane es mi novia, así que ustedes dos no la ataquen más, dijo señalando a las chicas y tú cerdo, cogió a Ryoga por la camisa llevándolo aparte ¿qué no te basta con Akari?, si P-chan aparece en el cuarto de Akan entendido?

-Hmp- respondió Ryoga marchándose, le había dolido que le mencionaran a Akari, ellos ya llevaban algunos meses saliendo pero por su falta de orientación las citas eran complicadas.

La menor de los Tendo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida.

-Akane ven por favor….. Discúlpame, yo no te pregunte si querías ser mi novia-

-Ran..ma, claro que sí-

Y así ante la mirada de todos quedó oficializada la relación con un beso tierno de la pareja.

-Prometeme algo Akane-

-¿Sí?-

-no volverás a besar, ni a dormir con P-chan-

-¿No me digas que estás celoso de un cerdito?-

-Hmppp, solo prométemelo por favor- dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano, lo cual hizo que ella sintiera electricidad.

-Está bien, lo prometo-

Pasajeros del vuelo 4213 con destino a Beijin favor abordar por la puerta de embarque número 15,

Pasajeros del vuelo 4213 con destino a Beijin favor abordar por la puerta de embarque número 15,

\- Adiós Akane, Te amo-

-Y yo a ti, cuídate y cuida a tía Nodoka-

 **Buenas, que tal quedó?, les gusta como va la historia?, ojalá, no olviden dejar los comentarios, estaré atenta. En este capítulo ya se van mostrando más los sentimientos de nuestros queridos personajes, pudieron encontrar el fragmento de la canción?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo, va dedicado a mi amiga Vane, creo que de ahora en más me demoraré un poco más en actualizar porque me estoy alcanzando con lo que tengo por escrito (así como cuando el anime alcanza al manga XD).**

Pasajeros del vuelo 4213 con destino a Beijin favor abordar por la puerta de embarque número 15,

Pasajeros del vuelo 4213 con destino a Beijin favor abordar por la puerta de embarque número 15,

\- Adiós Akane, Te amo-

-Y yo a ti, cuídate y cuida a tía Nodoka-

En China el tratamiento había iniciado en un hospital renombrado de Beijin. El lugar era blanco de techo a piso, con muchos niveles, más de los que se pueden contar sin marearse de mirar hacia arriba, muchísimos consultorios, salas de espera, quirófanos, casi un laberinto donde fácilmente se podía uno perder, los médicos y enfermeros iban y venían con sus batas y atuendos azules de cirugía, cada tanto pasaban con una camilla que llevaba algún enfermo o herido de gravedad corriendo a toda prisa hasta que se perdían tras las puertas batientes, siempre caos, pacientes, sillas de ruedas, aparatos con líquidos y demás. A Ranma le permitían quedarse en el cuarto de su madre que se encontraba en el tercer piso, era una habitación bastante cómoda con una camilla en el centro, en la cabecera habían una especie de tomas de energía, pero de ahí salían al parecer las mangueras de oxigeno y el cable de signos vitales, a un lado del cuarto se encontraba un sillón amplio donde se acomodaba él joven y finalmente un pequeño baño con closet, una de las ventanas de la habitación daba hacia la estación de enfermeras de ese piso, la otra daba hacia la transitada calle. Ranma solo salía a comprar sus alimentos a la cafetería y regresaba, algunos días mientras su madre descansaba, iba a un dojo que quedaba a tres cuadras del hospital a entrenar, allí había conocido un hombre llamado Inari, quién también realizaba combate libre y hablaba japonés así que no había problemas de comunicación. Inari y su hermana Zhen eran huérfanos y llevaban muy bien el dojo a pesar de su edad. Él era mayor que Ranma, tenía 28 años, era apuesto, alto, un poco más corpulento, de cabello castaño cortado al ras y ojos café claro. Zhen por su parte era de la misma edad de Ranma, delgada tipo atlético, experta luchadora también, llevaba su larga cabellera castaño claro en una coleta, su piel era más pálida que la de su hermano y su hermoso rostro era resaltado por sus ojos color miel, aunque había sido criada por su hermano era ruda solo para el combate por lo demás era delicada, cocinaba delicioso casi al nivel de Kasumi según lo veía el chico de la trenza y sus modales ni hablar, impecables.

Los chicos vivían en una casa modesta contigua al dojo, blanca con puertas grandes en madera, de 3 habitaciones, herencia de sus padres que habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito cuando venían de visitar un tío en una ciudad cercana, sus familiares los ayudaron en lo posible hasta que pudieron hacerse cargo por ellos mismos de todo.

Cada que podía, Ranma daba algunas clases en el Dojo para ganar dinero y ayudarse con sus gastos personales, pero sobre todo para poder llamar a su amada Akane, justo ahora que había podido confesarle su amor, justo ahora que todo se había alineado para que ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo , ni Kodachi, ni Ryoga, ni sus padres, familiares, ni todos los locos de Japón interrumpieran sus besos, justo ahora, todo había tenido que cambiar. En la casa de los Tendo, la menor no hacía sino suspirar y mirar ese maldito aparato esperando que sonara para oír la voz de aquél que antes llamaba pervertido, fenómeno, por su parte el joven Saotome quería tomar un avión y regresar a los brazos cálidos de su marimacho, que ya no era tan marimacho, pero él no podía evitar decirle así.

Habían transcurrido 2 meses, seguía la tediosa rutina del hospital, revisiones diarias d especialistas diferentes, la ronda de las auxiliares de enfermería, las de la enfermera jefe, cambio de medicamentos, exámenes, etc, la señora Nodoka aguantaba todo eso con una sonrisa, preocupada más que por su salud por la tristeza de haber tenido que llevarse a su hijo lejos de todo lo que era familiar para él, obviamente Ranma se hacía el de hierro, que nada le afectaba y que era "el más varonil de todos", pero por dentro era todo un mar de angustias, no quería perder a su madre , también pensaba que era hora de empezar a poner las cosas de su vida en orden, estudiar, trabajar o ambas y en todos sus pensamientos se asomaba una sonrisa cálida, una cabellera azúl y unos ojos chocolate.

En cada llamada el par de enamorados se contaban su día a día, los avances en la salud de la señora Saotome y ocasionalmente como un niño temeroso se decían te amo, en ese día Ranma había llamado mientras su madre estaba dormida.

-Hola Akane-

-Hola Ranma, hoy llamas temprano, ¿qué hora es allá?-

-Son las 6:30 am, aprovecho que mi mamá aún duerme-

-ya veo, ¿cómo sigue ella?-

-mmm, anoche tosió mucho, la enfermera vino varias veces a ajustarle el oxigeno, pero ahora la veo tranquila- su voz sonaba triste y cansada

-Lo siento, pero ya verás como mejora-

-si… eso espero-

Akane escuchó un ruido en el fondo y pegó lo más que pudo el celular a su oreja hasta que se le puso roja

-ni hao Airen, Shampoo traer servicio a la habitación-

La peliazúl tuvo que sentarse en una banca del parque, que se encontraba cerca por suerte y por poco cae, se sintió mareada, sus oídos zumbaban y la vista iba perdiendo la luz como en un túnel, se llevó la mano al abdomen porque sentía un dolor punzante, todo en cuestión de segundos. Del otro lado del teléfono un petrificado Ranma atinó a tapar el micrófono pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡RANMA, QUIÉN ES ESA!-

\- ¿qué?, no te escucho, está mal la señal- trataba de improvisar con afán

-¿ES SHAMPOO VERDAD?- gritaba histérica Akane, la gente que pasaba por el parque la miraba desconcertada

-A..a .. akane, es la enfermera que viene a la ronda-

\- NO MIENTAS-

-Ni hao, chica violenta- habló la amazona acercándose al teléfono para dar la estocada final.

Ranma dio un salto por la ventana para alejarse de aquella loca, aún con el celular en la mano escuchó

-es ella-

-no…no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte-

-ESTO SE ACABÓ,¡ MENTIROSO!- sin dar tregua Akane estampillo el celular contra el suelo , la batería salió volando cortando así la llamada.

Ranma se quedó sobre el tejado del hospital mirando el celular sin saber que hacer- Qué estúpido soy-

 **Flash back**

Nodoka y su hijo se bajaron del avión, todo era extraño para ellos, el lugar, el idioma, la gente, pero como siempre Ranma se mostraba como " el autosuficiente" e iba a emprender el rumbo sin saber a dónde debía llegar.

-mamá ¿cómo se llama el hospital?-

-Hospital central-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-

Una gota de sudor rodo por la frente de ambos.

-¿ya se hijo, preguntémosle a ella? Dijo Nodoka señalando alguien en la multitud.

-Mamá pero si aquí no hablan jap…- interrumpió Ranma porque al ver entre las coronillas reconoció a quién señalaba su madre, una cabellera lavanda…

-Airen, Yuem u (suegra), Shampoo estar aquí para ayudar-

-¿qué.. qué qué hace aquí?- Ranma sentía real temor por las intensiones de la loca china.

-Qué sorpresa Shampoo- dijo amable la señora

-Shampoo darse cuenta que Airen y Yuem u venir, Shampoo viajar hace una semana para instalarse y poder ayudar… ¿Dónde ser hospital?

-Es el central ¿sabes donde queda?- soltó la señora haciendo caso omiso de las señas de negación que le hacía su hijo desde atrás de Shampoo

-Ooh¡ qué casualidad, Shampoo conseguir trabajo en la cafetería de ahí, ustedes no preocupar Shampoo llevarlos y servir de traductora-

Danos un minuto dijo Ranma llevándose a su madre aparte, ella se adelantó a lo que él le iba a decir- Ya sé lo que piensas hijo cof cof cof pero nos viene bien la ayuda cof cof, seguro Akane comprenderá, cof cof

 _-Se nota que no la conoces-,_ la imaginó con unos ojos llenos de flamas y un aura de furia con el mazo en la mano y sintió un escalofrió, pero viendo a su mamá cada vez peor aceptó. –está bien apresurémonos al hospital-

 **Fin del flash back.**

Una mentira por omisión sigue siendo una mentira, pero Ranma prefirió callar y ahora eso le costaría caro.

En Nereima, una silueta solitaria llevaba horas sentada en la misma banca, derramando lágrimas que ya habían hecho un pequeño pozo en el suelo.

 _-Con razón veía el neko haten cerrado últimamente, también resultaba sospechoso que no apareciera en el aeropuerto…..Ranma yo creía en ti y ahora… que hago con todo lo que siento-_

\- Se acabó-, dijo en voz alta para hacerlo más real –basta de tantos problemas.. que si las prometidas, que los secuestros, que las peleas…. Tengo que olvidarme de él-

Akane lo dijo como una promesa a sí misma, se lavó el rostro en la pila y regresó a casa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por las noches lloraba en su habitación apretando la almohada con fuerza para no ser notada por su familia, en el día trataba de permanecer ocupada entrenando, aceptando retos, enseñando a grupos de estudiantes; su reconstruido celular lo mantenía en silencio para no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué no contestaba, cuando llamaban a la casa siempre se hacía la ocupada- Dile que me llame al celular- era su respuesta usual, en otras ocasiones salía despavorida apenas escuchaba el primer ringgg.

El doctor pasó a la ronda tarde esa noche, Ranma aún se encontraba despierto, en medio de sus cavilaciones se revolvía en el sillón de cuero haciéndolo chillar, menos mal la señora Saotome dormía profundamente, ya que al ingresar el Dr. , Ranma dio un salto haciendo caer el control del televisor, se giró para verla pero ella seguía apacible en su camilla.

-No te molestes en despertarla- dijo el Dr en un torpe japonés sosteniendo una planilla gruesa con muchos exámenes que por más que Ranma forzara la vista no alcanzaba a entender. –Aún veo algunos exámenes alterados, pero en general está mejor-, el joven ya estaba esbozando una sonrisa, imaginándose de regreso a su hogar cuando el galeno completó –Recomiendo otros 6 meses en el hospital para terminar el tratamiento y poder observar su evolución- de inmediato la sonrisa se esfumó y la burbuja de su sueño se rompió en mil pedacitos que caían sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia

-con gusto… permiso- salió de la habitación el Dr. dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro contó a su madre lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior tratando de darle más importancia a que estaba mejorando, la señora lo aceptó con buena actitud.

Durante esa semana la matriarca veía a su hijo ojeroso, demacrado, angustiado, él no le contó nada acerca de la situación pasada con Shampoo, pero cada que ella pasaba a dejarles comida o a saludar, Ranma se escabullía de la habitación con algún pretexto, además era evidente que sufría cada que intentaba llamar a Japón, sabía que el motivo no era otro si no Akane, pero desde su situación no podía hacer mucho.

-¿Quieres que hables con ella hijo?- dijo desde una silla que había acercado a la ventana para pasar el tiempo, con su bata de hospital y la manguera de oxigeno bajo la nariz.

\- ¿hablar con quién?- respondió haciéndose el desentendido y mirando el techo

\- Hijo por favor….. eres un libro abierto para mí-

…. –madre… como tú dirías "no sería varonil de mi parte que mi mamá arregle mi vida amorosa"- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo me siento muy bien el día de hoy, ¿Por qué no entrenas con Inari y Zhen ?-

\- ¿de verdad te sientes bien?, recuerda que lo más importante es tú salud-

-Yo no mentiría en eso-

-Gracias ….. no parece una mala idea-

Ranma salió dando sus acostumbrados saltos por los tejados, una gota, dos, tres, un millón, una nube negra cubrió rápidamente el firmamento, como era de esperarse apareció la pequeña peliroja

 _Rayos, no puedo ir así, ellos no conocen mi maldición_

Regresó sobre sus pasos pero uno de sus pies se deslizó; con la lluvia, ese tejado de barro se había puesto algo resbaloso, el pobre cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró recostado sobre un futón, recorrió con la mirada el lugar pero no le pareció conocido, una habitación pequeña con un closet en madera, en el nochero un recipiente con agua y una toalla que seguramente había reposado sobre su frente por la forma en la que estaba doblada. Se quiso incorporar y sintió el dolor del golpe en su cabezota, menos mal era un cabeza dura y solo se le hizo un chichón considerable, de repente una señora de edad ingresó por la puerta era pequeña no podía medir más de 1.60, con su cabellera plateada por los años, vestida con ropa tradicional, lo saludó y preguntó cómo seguía, pero a pesar de llevar varios meses en aquel país a Ranma no se le daba el idioma.

-Lo siento no hablo mandarín-

-ahh que sorpresa eres japonés- respondió la anciana, yo nací allá pero me vine a vivir aquí cuando me casé.

 _Qué alivio ….._

 _-_ Te encontré en el suelo, en medio de la lluvia, unas personas me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí, ¿cómo te sientes niña?-

- _niña?, ahh si, lo había olvidado-_ pensó Ranma mirando su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza un poco- dijo pasando su mano sobre el chichón –Aaaaachuuu-

-Podrías resfriarte, te preparé un baño caliente, por favor sigue, el baño queda en la puerta de enseguida-

-No, no hace falta señora, es usted muy achu achuuuuu-

-Claro que sí- dijo la señora prácticamente empujándola hacia el baño –iré por medicina, ya regreso-

-E..e está bien, es usted muy amable-

-Me llamo Amaya-

-mucho gusto, yo soy Ran… Ranko- una gota de sudor rodo por su frente

 _Ya qué más da, tomaré un baño rápido y huiré mientras no está la señora.-_ Se sumergió en el agua caliente y se quedó por pocos minutos, su cuerpo había vuelto a su forma masculina así que se dispuso a salir , cuando puso un pie fuera de la tina, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una figura desnuda de una chica bastante guapa, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta, a Ranma le tomó unos segundos eternos reaccionar -¿Zhen ?... di di dis cúlpame-dijo girando al lado contrario para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo al igual que el de la chica, quién permanecía estupefacta, al parecer iba a tomar también un baño.

-¡Ranma!- dijo alarmada la chica

 _Esto es un deja vu, no me puede estar pasando a mí, de seguro me golpeará, tan fuerte como lo hizo Akane vez aquella, que digo como Akane, si está chica es un monstruo en el combate, me va a matar… que vergüenza._

 **Casi que no puedo sentarme a transcribir jejej, cortico pero sustancioso, esa odiosa pegajosa de la Shampoo, ¿ya dije que la odio?, ya era raro que no pelearan este par, bueno que les pareció?, dejen los comentarios.**

 **Un saludito al grupo de legado nipón y todos sus integrantes,**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Buenas tardes a todos, bueno algunos por ahí ya declararon enemiga jurada a Zhen jajaja, pero que sería de la vida de Ranma sin tantas complicaciones, sería muy aburrida no creen?, además denle un chance que todavía no ha hecho nada la pobre….**

 _Esto es un deja vu, no me puede estar pasando a mí, de seguro me golpeará, tan fuerte como lo hizo Akane vez aquella, que digo como Akane, si está chica es un monstruo en el combate, me va a matar… que vergüenza._

Para sorpresa del chico, Zhen salió sin decirle nada – _tal vez fue por algo para golpearme-_ pensaba Ranma mientras se vestía de nuevo con su ropa mojada.

- _ya que remedio, me disculparé y aguantaré el castigo….porqué me pasan esas cosas a mí?-_

Un resignado Ranma caminó por el pasillo llamando a su amiga o quién sabe si enemiga después del incidente –Zhen, ¿Dónde estás?- Al llegar a la sala, la encontró ya cambiada sentada en el sofá y un poco ruborizada.

-¿No entiendo que haces aquí Ranma?– le preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza, - mi tía me llamó porque había encontrado a una chica con un golpe en la cabeza y me pidió que le trajera algo de ropa, pero no la encuentro ni a ella ni a la chica…..no entiendo nada…a menos que…¿No me digas que tú?...- Zhen se levantó de su puesto y abrió los ojos como si de algo importante se tratara, Ranma que había permanecido callado, aún esperaba la golpiza, sin decir más la joven castaña se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua uno pensaría que para bajar el sobresalto pero no, se lo tiró a la cara a un sorprendidísimo chico.

-¡Ey¡, que haces?- dijo la peliroja

-Lo sabía eres una víctima de jusenkyo, hemos oído de ellas pero nunca había visto una- levantó un dedo como quién hace un gran descubrimiento y sonreía triunfal.

-bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, discúlpame por favor, puedes golpearme si quieres- dijo con pena el muchacho agachando la cabeza.

-mmm?, ¿que dices? ¿Por qué tengo que disculparte? Y más importante aún ¿por qué tengo que golpearte? La chica lo miraba confundida con los brazos cruzados

-Pues por lo del baño, ¿no?-

\- Ja ja j, tú sí que eres gracioso, verás, mi tía Amaya nos ha cuidado mucho desde pequeño, por eso cuando ella me llamó a pedirme la ropa salí corriendo, en el camino volvió a llover, por eso cuando llegué aquí también pensé darme una ducha caliente, entré sin tocar la puerta, así que en todo caso soy yo quién te debe una disculpa por eso-

 _Vaya, esta chica sí que es diferente a Akane, me salvé por hoy._

La chica cogió una tetera y de nuevo ocasionó la transformación de Ranma a hombre –¿Vaya que divertido debe ser esto, no es verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas, no ves que es una maldición?-

-ummm tal vez pero míralo por este lado, si estás perdido te conviertes en chica y todos te ayudan, si es de noche te conviertes en hombre para que no te vayan a robar ni nada por el estilo, si el baño de los hombres está terriblemente sucio pues te metes al de las mujeres o si hay mucha fila en el de las mujeres pues te metes al de los hombres, si alguien que te cae mal pasa pues te conviertes en el que no conozca, si quieres comprar un regalo a una chica pues te lo pruebas como mujer, puedo seguir enumerando beneficios un buen rato-

-Wao, nunca nadie había hablado así de mi maldición, gracias por tu apoyo, pero lo que más quisiera yo es librarme de ella-

-Qué lástima-

-Bueno, dile a la señora Amaya que le agradezco mucho, regresaré con mi madre, debe estar preocupada, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-claro, salúdame a la señora Nodoka por favor-

-lo haré- Dijo Ranma dirigiéndose ya a la puerta de salida, cuando una última cosa lo detuvo

-ee.. Ran..ma, ven cuando quieras al dojo, mi hermano se fue a un torneo de artes marciales y no tengo con quién ejercitarme-

-ok, cuando pueda iré… gracias de nuevo-

Ya había cesado la lluvia, Ranma se encaminó hacia el hospital con paso apresurado, ya no quiso saltar más por los tejados para no tener más tropiezos, de repente frenó en seco, había una caseta telefónica, - _ya han pasado algunas semanas, casi un mes, ¿será que esa tonta me deja explicarle todo, será qué me contesta?-,_ sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo….

-Alo, casa de los Tendo-

-Buenas tardes señor Tendo-

-Hijo, ¿cómo estás? Y ¿tú madre como sigue?-

-Está mejor, pero todavía debemos quedarnos 6 meses más-

-ya veo… el tiempo pasa volando no te preocupes, dale por favor mis saludos…¿Quieres hablar con tú padre?-

-No en este momento, ¿Akane está?-

-No lo recuerdas?, hoy empezaba clases-

-¿clases?-

-Si, Ranma, la universidad, no te acuerdas que hoy iniciaban?, ella te lo comentó la última vez que hablaron, se veía muy feliz-

-Oh¡ si claro, es solo que no tenía presente el día , ya sabe, el cambio de horario y todo eso…. Bueno, hasta luego señor Tendo la llamaré al celular-

-Adiós hijo-

 _¿Clases, universidad?, pero que rayos?, Akane no me había dicho nada y además ¿a quién le contaba tan feliz?, demonios Akane ¿con quién tanto hablas por ese celular? Y a mí no me respondes ni un mensaje, ya verás…._ El chico de la trenza caminó con prisa, con el seño fruncido y un aura de furia, que hacía que la gente le abriera paso por el andén.

Para la menor de las Tendo, había sido una sorpresa su paso a la Universidad y todavía más, al programa de medicina, se había inscrito motivada por su otrora amor platónico, siempre había admirado la dedicación y entrega con la que él galeno atendía a sus pacientes. Por supuesto que lo primero que pensó fue en compartir su felicidad con Ranma el día que recibió la noticia, pero no iba a incumplirse la promesa que se había hecho aquél día en el parque, tomó su celular y fingió una alegre conversación con su prometido para tener a la familia contenta y no levantar sospechas. Pero había un pensamiento que la inquietaba, si tan decidida estaba ¿por qué no contaba todo y terminaba con el compromiso?, eso era algo que no quería responderse, prefería seguir mintiéndose y darse tiempo y tal vez valor.

Apenas iniciaban las clases, pero la peliazúl ya podía dilucidar que aquella meta tan anhelada no sería nada fácil de alcanzar, trabajos, prácticas, turnos de observación diurnos y nocturnos, anatomía, neuroanatomía, fisiología, etc. Lo cual la alegraba, era conveniente porque así permanecería ocupada y no pensaría el él.

En el curso la mayoría eran hombres, algunos estudiantes de intercambio, habían incluso unos muy guapos, en la primera clase, Akane se vio sorprendida por la invitación a salir de un chico que no se veía para nada mal, él simplemente se le acercó y la invitó a tomar un café, pero a pesar de su promesa, la chica no se sentía lista para enterrar en el olvido todo lo vivido con su torpe prometido, así que de nuevo la respuesta – Gracias, yo tengo novio-.

Su mejor amiga Yuka, se encontraba en la misma facultad, pero en otra carrera, enfermería superior, así que compartían algunas clases juntas, a ella decidió decirle la verdad, ese día iban a almorzar juntas.

Pero Akane, si aquí siempre fue lo mismo, todas esas chicas persiguiéndolo, no se me hace raro que lo siguieran hasta China.-

¿tú crees Yuka?. Pero eso es lo que me molesta, a excepción de ese día en el aeropuerto, él no hace nada por quitárselas de encima, además ¿Por qué no fue sincero desde un principio?-

Yo creo que…. Te tiene miedo ….- dijo la chica en tono pausado, ya era bien conocido el genio de su amiga

Pero que ocurrencias las tuyas Yuka, una mentira es una mentira, no trates de ayudarlo, además quién sabe qué tanto ya se haya acercado con esa Shampoo… ¡LOS ODIO¡- El grito se escuchó por toda la cafetería sorprendiendo a los estudiantes, el plato que tenía en la mesa Akane salió volando y su contenido terminó en el piso, una avergonzada akane tomó de la mano a su amiga y salieron corriendo.

Perdóname Yuka-

Menos mal que tienes buen genio- reía divertida por la escena su buena amiga.

-Ni hao Airen, Yu e mu, Shampoo traer bocadillos saludables de la cafetería, Airen decir aaaaa- decía la amazona sosteniendo unos palillos cerca a la boca de Ranma.

-no tengo hambre… gracias- el joven no podía disimular su malestar, ese día no podía salir corriendo porque tenía que esperar a la enfermera que había quedado de pasar a dejar unos consentimientos para algunos medicamentos de delicada administración y él los debía firmar. Shampoo de verdad les había ayudado en algunos aspectos en ese país tan desconocido para ellos pero ella era la culpable de la separación de Akane al fin de cuentas, además el chico ya había localizado uno de los enfermeros que hablaba japonés quien gustoso les ayudaba cuando tenía turno, y cuando no era así Ranma llamaba a Inari para que le sirviera de traductor, así que ya no era tan necesaria la ayuda de aquella chica.

-Si no quieres yo lo recibo, mi amor- el cegatón de Mousse le sostenía la mano a la sra Saotome.

-Hola Mousse, Shampoo está por allá- dijo la dulce señora bajándole las gafas para que pudiera ver y señalándole.

-Lo siento señora, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?-

-Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine por mi amada Shampoo y también a buscar la cura de nuestra maldición, Shampoo prometió que se casaría conmigo si la libraba de su maldición, ¿verdad mi amor?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de la trenza quién miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación la escena.

-Mousse no lograrlo, Shampoo estar segura-

-Pero es una promesa ¿no?- añadió Ranma para asegurarse.

-Si, Shampoo cumplir siempre sus promesas, pero pato tonto no lograrlo, yo buscar cura con mi Airen cuando señora Nodoka mejorarse, así poder casarnos tranquilos.-

-Un momento a mí no me metas en eso, yo no me voy a casar contigo-

\- ¡Ohh, Shampoo que feliz me siento, ya verás que lo lograré¡-, el chico pato abrazaba a un incomodo Ranma.

-¡sueltame idiota!. Shampoo está allá- de un puño lo mandó a volar, el pobre cayó sobre su amada quién rápidamente se lo sacudió.

Una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo escuchó el alboroto y se acercó al cuarto- Solo deben estar el paciente y su acompañante, el resto de personas se deben retirar- Según Shampoo eso fue lo que dijo.

-nos vemos pronto, espero les gusten los bocadillos-

-Ranma , cuando nos volvamos a ver, estaré libre de esta maldición y tú seguirás siendo un afeminado.- esto último se lo susurró al oído provocando que Ranma cerrara los puños y apretara la mandíbula de rabia, se disponía a golpearlo pero la señora Saotome empezó a toser cada vez más, así que no tuvo más remedio que calmarse para poder ayudarla, dejando que se marcharan los entrometidos.

En los días siguientes la salud de la señora estuvo estable, tosía ocasionalmente pero ya no se desmayaba, ella lo alentaba a entrenar para que se distrajera, además le daba algunos consejos amorosos, que Ranma escuchaba de mala gana

-Hijo, debes aprender a escuchar y a callarte cuando no tienes nada bueno que decir, esos insultos a tú prometida están muy fuera de lugar, además ustedes ya no son niños.-

-Mamá pero… si ella ni siquiera me contesta….-

-debes darle tiempo, me imagino que nunca le contaste lo de Shampoo, ¿verdad?-

\- ¿Cómo..sabes?-

-Hijo, por favor, te olvidas que me casé con un Saotome, los conozco a la perfección-

-… tiempo ehh?-

-En unos días será sú cumpleaños y 2 días después el tuyo, porque no intentas ese día-

\- Esta bién…gracias- Ranma tenía la esperanza que pudiera si quiera escuchar nuevamente la voz de su amada-

-Ahora vete con tus amigos, estoy cansada de ver tú cara por aquí- le dijo bromeando la señora

-Ok, llamame ante cualquier cosa-

-Así lo haré-

El dojo de los hermanos Hashimoto, se encontraba abierto, Ranma pudo ver a su amiga haciendo calentamiento.

-Vaya que rápido llegaste Ranko-

-ja j aja, muy chistosa- le contestó Ranma con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, vamos … que me muero por una buena batalla-

-Claro que sí un Saotome nunca pierde- decía con aires de suficiencia el chico, adoptando la pose de pelea.

Unos minutos después los amigos ya estaban sudando y jadeando por lo que ellos llamaban entrenamiento que más parecía una lucha a muerte, ambos eran testarudos y creían que tenían la mejor técnica que él otro, se lanzaban incontables puños, patadas, lucha aérea, llaves, etc. Cuando Ranma recién la conoció se había puesto solo a la defensa pero eso cambió en instantes, ella no era una chica para tomarse a la ligera, Zhen era fuerte, pero más que todo era rápida, al estar entrenada por su hermano desde los 4 años, era de esperarse ese resultado, sus patadas eran certeras, le atinó una en el abdomen que hizo que este cayera dando un quejido que no pudo silenciar, desde esa posición aprovecho para barrerla, con tan mala suerte que la chica cayó sobre él quedando sus rostros cerca. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y saltó hasta quedar de pie.

-Lo siennto..no .. quería- decía incorporándose Ranma mientras movía las manos.

-Tenía la defensa baja.. es mi culpa.. no tienes que disculparte a cada rato, ¿acaso no somos amigos? Y este es un entrenamiento, se supone que sea rudo- dijo tranquila la chica mientras se recogía el cabello que se le había soltado en la batalla.

Ranma se sorprendió nuevamente, el pobre estaba acostumbrado a la violencia de su prometida

-claro que lo somos-…. .-dime zhen, ¿cuándo regresa Inari?-

-déjame ver- la joven corrió a ver un calendario donde estaba marcado el 05 de mayo

-Vaya, que sorpresa, el día de mi cumpleaños-

-¿de veras?, que bueno, así podremos comer pastel o hacer algo, ¿te parece?-

\- ummm, bueno, te agradezco, todo depende de la salud de mi mamá-

-Claro-….-pero ¿ parece que no te alegra mucho la idea verdad?... ¿es por Akane?-

-Ehh?-

El chico de la trenza era transparente en sus sentimientos, dado que Akane cumplía el 3 y él el 5, siempre habían celebrado juntos, la idea de tener que hacerlo en otro país y junto a otras personas lo ponía triste, más de lo que demostraba.

-Bueno, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres pero.. hace semanas que no hablas con ella y te veo pensativo, suspirando a cada rato Akane… Akane- decía lo último en tono burlón entrelazando las manos y mirando hacia el techo tratando de imitar a un enamorado Ranma.

\- hmppp, no te burles… ¿tan obvio soy?-

-para mí lo eres-

Ranma aguantaba las incontenibles ganas de llorar, le ardían los ojos y le quemaba el pecho, pero no lo iba a hacer delante de una chica, ah no, eso no, primero muerto, ella percibió el ambiente depresivo, así que cambió el tema.

-Todo va a estar bien, animo ya verás, continuemos la batalla, el que pierda invita ramen-

-en guardia- fue la respuesta del ojiazúl

Continuaron otra media hora, la chica incluso podía bloquear los golpes del truco de las castañas calientes su velocidad lo asombraba _-si que es fuerte, más que Akane-,_ a pesar de toda su destreza Ranma tuvo que esforzarse, finalmente logró derribarla y ponerse sobre ella, colocando su puño a frente a la cara de la joven..- yo gano, quiero un tazón grande- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Está bien, está bien- esa sonrisa sincera y el roce de la mano de Ranma hacían que las mejillas de Zhen se sonrojaran un poco más de lo que ya estaban por el ejercicio.

-Vamos de una vez tengo hambre- se tocaba el estomago el chico

-si-

Notas

 **Bueno buscando buscando encontré eso, que el cumpleaños de Akane es el 3 y el de Ranma es el 5 de Mayo, si no es así pues tocó imaginarlo.**

 **Vieron que no es tan mala Zhen kjajajaja,**

 **Se imaginaba a Akane de medica, que chévere no creen, es hora que tenga vida propia jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen cualquier comentario, apenas pueda lo veo.**

 **besitos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Buenas a todos, gracias por los mensajes, comentarios y demás, mis respetos a los que escriben constantemente fics, hay que tener tiempo, paciencia e imaginación. Nos quedamos en que Ranma le ganó a Zhen y esta le tenía que pagar con una comida, sin más preámbulos ahí vamos**

En el puesto de ramen comían aparentemente dos amigas la peliroja y la castaña, cuando de pronto algo golpeó con fuerza la mesa mandando a volar los tazones; se trataba de una bicicleta y ya se sabe que implica eso.

-NI hao Airen, ¿quién ser esta chica? ¿por qué estar en cita con Airen?- Decía la china con el seño fruncido.

-Shampoo déjala en paz, esto no es una cita y ella es solo una amiga-

La amazona recorrió con la mirada a su supuesta rival –Hmp, Shampoo ser más sexy-

-Creo que mejor me voy, salúdame a tú madre por favor Ranma- dijio Zhen levantándose de la mesa y pagando la cuenta, veía que Shampoo era una de las locas que perseguían a Ranma y no quería verse involucrada, estaba cansada del entrenamiento.

-Yo te acompaño-

-Airen ¿seguro que querer irse?- Shampoo traer algo para Airen- sacó de la canastilla, un pequeño barril, al girarlo tenía una etiqueta chino

-Naniichuan- leyó en voz alta una asombrada Zhen.

-¿Eso es cierto? …o ¿es otra de tus tretas?- dijo serio Ranma cruzando sus brazos

-tú solo mirar- cogió un vaso con agua y lo vertió sobre si misma

El joven de la trenza estaba listo para emprender la carrera de huída de la felina, pero para su asombro, nada paso.

-Mousse cumplir, traer agua a Shampoo, si Ranma casarse con Shampoo, darle naniichuan-

\- amada Shampooooo, ¿por qué te llevaste mi cura?- decía un triste Mousse abrazando a Zhen.

-Ahh¡¿ qué le pasa a este loco?- de una patada lo mandó lejos la chica.

-¿Es tuya?- preguntó Ranma señalando el barril.

-Por supuesto tuve que pasar por muchas dificultades para obtenerla y ahora tú me la quieres robar- Lo señalaba amenazante el cegatón.

-toma- en un rápido movimiento Ranma le arrebató el barril a la amazona y de inmediato derramo el contenido sobre Mousse. No parecía pero si había madurado un poco el joven de la trenza, Mouse había obtenido dignamente su cura, no merecía que otro se la quitara así, además ya no habría excusa para que esos dos no se casaran.

Las chicas permanecieron inmóviles observando la inesperada acción de Ranma

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- soltó Mousse, quien como era de esperarse no se transformó en pato, ni lo haría nunca más.

-Shampoo prometió que se casaría contigo ¿No?, adelante es tu oportunidad…. O ¿piensas incumplir?- dijo esto último mirando a la joven con determinación.

Las miradas se posaron sobre la joven de cabello lavanda quien derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Airen? ….Ahora, yo tener que cumplir mi promesa-

Shampoo en realidad estaba encaprichada con Ranma, sabía que él no le correspondía pero eso nunca la había detenido, además guardaba el recuerdo de aquel beso que le dio cuando supo que en realidad era un hombre, ese día el no la rechazó y eso le había dado alas, pero una promesa es una promesa, no es que a ella le desagradara Mousse, de hecho él no había hecho otra cosa más que quererla y tratarla bien, pero ella lo quería como un amigo, no se había dado a la tarea de conocerlo como algo más. Tragándose su orgullo, se marchó a toda velocidad en su bicicleta y detrás de ella un emocionadísimo Mousse.

-Wao Ranma, eres mejor persona de lo que pensaba, renunciaste a tú cura.-

-ni lo menciones por favor, gracias por el Ramen, me regreso al hospital- bajó la cabeza Ranma y regresó casi contando sus pasos.

-Señorita Tendo, tenga la amabilidad de apagar el celular o salir de la clase-

-Dis..culpe.. maestro- akane lo iba poner en silencio pero por error abrió el mensaje-

"Por favor contéstame, te juro que solo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y luego colgaré"

La chica se deslizó furtivamente y salió de la clase de anatomía, apretando el celular contra su pecho, recostó la espalada en la pared.

Bzzz bzz bzzz vibraba sin parar el aparato

 _Llamada entrante de Baka_ ella lo había cambiado el día de la pelea, en parte para burlarse de él y en parte para obligarse a no contestar; después de pensarlo un poco contestó.

-hola, Akane, ohe estás ahí?-

-….-

-rayos, se cortó.-

-No, aquí estoy, hola Ranma-

-Feliz Cumpleaños-

-Gracias- dijo casi en susurro la peliazúl.-

…

-bueno como te lo prometí…adiós-

-NOoo, espera, no cuelgues, ¿co.. cómo está la tía Nodoka?-

-Mejor, se recuperará pronto, eso dicen los médicos-

-Me alegra-…. -Bueno, no dijiste que solo era para decirme feliz cumpleaños-

-pero si fuiste tú quién me siguió la conversación-

-AHHH¡, así que no quieres hablar conmigo-

-No, no eso tonta-

\- ¡y ahora me insultas!-

-te extraño- soltó el chico para poder cortar con la discusión - _por dios ya no somos unos niños, que me pasa que siempre termino hiriéndola-_ pensaba mientras tanto.

-Pero si allá tienes a Shampoo-

-Akane, por favor, ella vino por su cuenta, fue casualidad que trabajara en el mismo hospital, pero eso es todo, puedes preguntarle a mi madre si quieres-

-no lo sé….¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Por imbécil…no quería que peleáramos y mira en lo que terminó todo-…-Déjame decirte además que ellos se van a casar-

-¿Ellos quienes?- frunció el seño la pequeña Tendo.

-Mouse y Shampoo-

-¿Qué?, no lo puedo creer-

\- Créelo, es una historia larga pero si quieres te la cuento-

-mmmm, adelante-

Akane dejó que Ranma explicara la situación, él no podía verla, así que ella no tenía que fingir, sonreía de oreja a oreja, se sentía culpable por haberlo acusado de infiel, por haber dudado de sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo por haber estado separados todo este tiempo, a continuación ella pudo contarle al fin su alegría por haber entrado a la Universidad, las clases que veía, como se las arreglaba con tanto trabajo que les dejaban, Ranma se sintió orgulloso de ella, compartía su felicidad desde la distancia, aunque le gustaría haber estado ahí cuando recibió la noticia. Pasaron así casi una hora hablando hasta que se quedaron sin minutos, así que terminaron la conversación.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

Al llegar a casa, la joven se llevó otra sorpresa que acabó de arreglar su día, un ramo enorme de Rosas que había encargado su prometido por internet.

-Mira Akane, son para ti hija, las envía Ranma-

Akane se acercó sonriente y metió la cara entre las flores, aspirando su delicioso aroma, tenían una pequeña tarjeta, aunque no era escrita a mano, sabía que el mensaje era pensado por él-

"Feliz cumpleaños, te extraño atte. El gran Ranma Saotome".

5 de Mayo, -Feliz cumpleaños hijo, te deseo una vida llena de gozo, aventura, felicidad y mucho amor- dijo la señora Nodoka, mientras abrazaba a su hijo casi destripándolo. –lamento no tener un regalo que darte- su mirada se puso triste y soltó el abrazo.

-Mi mejor regalo es que te mejores-

-eso espero hijo-

Madre e hijo se abrazaron nuevamente dándose fuerza para poder seguir adelante, la batalla había sido dura y desgastante tanto física como mental, más por la distancia de su hogar que por el mismo tratamiento, pero allí estaban los dos dispuestos a vencer, a no mostrar cuanto les costaba cada día, a ser valientes el uno por el otro.

Akane se encontraba en clases ese día, no paraba de mirar el reloj, le daba pequeños golpecitos para saber si no estaba dañado, le parecía que la voz de su maestro se oía muy lejana

"el nervio trigémino, como su nombre lo indica tiene tres ramas"

-¿Ranma?- reaccionó Akane, cayendo de su nube

-SHHHH Akane- la regañó una compañera que se sentaba al lado – Qué no se note que estás enamorada, dijo Ramas no Ranma- se burló de ella en susurro para no ser expulsadas de la clase

-Lo.. lo siento Yuka-

La clase de neuroanatomía era una de sus favoritas, aunque durara tres horas, pero ese día se le hizo una eternidad.

Beep beep, sonó el reloj del profesor que era un poco psicorígido- Bueno jóvenes es todo, para mañana me preparan pares craneales, nos vemos.-

-¿Akane vamos a almorzar juntas?-

-Adelántate, tengo algo que hacer primero-

 **-** Dile a Ranma que feliz cumpleaños- le guiñó el ojo su amiga

-e… je.. ¿cómo sábes?..eeto yo….con gusto- sonrió

La joven estudiante sostenía el celular sonrojada, como si el aparato solo fuera a marcar el número, finalmente tomó impulso y llamó.

-Hola Akane-

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor-

-¿cómo dices?-

-feliz cumpleaños-

-no, después de eso-

….

-yo…no…-

-je je je…gracias amor-

Era la primera vez que se trataban con otro tipo de palabras fuera de sus nombres y los insultos, pero parecía la fecha perfecta para empezar y así de forma espontánea empezaron al fin a demostrarse amor.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para darte tu regalo, pues no es algo material no se puede enviar por correo, ni modo, tendrás que esperar a cuando regreses-

-A..Akane- la mente del chico volaba, algo de razón tenía ella en llamarlo pervertido, sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y se veían reflejado en un rostro color carmín.

-Umm?-

-no, nada, espero ansioso el día que pueda tener ese regalo-

-Se paciente, ya lo tendrás-..-antes que lo olvide Yuka te manda a felicitar-

\- dile que lo agradezco-

La joven estaba tan entretenida hablando que no vio que se aproximaba el más guapo de la clase, quien abiertamente había demostrado interés en ella.

-Adiós princesa, dile a ese novio tuyo que no se moleste en regresar, que yo te cuido muy bien- Habló a todo volumen Yahiko cerca del celular, Akane se encogió tratando de ocultar el celular pero Ranma ya había escuchado fuerte y claro.

El estudiante era bastante más alto que Akane, de ojos verdes y buen promedio académico, por lo cual resaltaba entre los demás, tenía a más de una suspirando de amor.

-QUI- EN -ES -SE A- KA- NE- golpeaba las palabras un furioso Ranma

-Tranquilo amor, es solo un Don Juan, que se quiere pasar de listo hablando bobadas-

-Dile que LO MATARÉ si se acerca a ti ¿entendido?- sonaba agitado y desesperado por los celos.

-Ya déjalo, es tú cumpleaños, no te enojes, menos conmigo- le suplicaba tratando de calmarlo, como no estaba dando resultados se jugó la carta maestra –¿Es que no confías en mí?-

-por su puesto, en ti si, en él NO-

-Ya, para por favor, mira que después no podremos hablar y se habrá pasado el tiempo en cosas sin importancia.-

-está bien- Aún sonaba molesto, si ella hubiera visto su rostro en ese momento, de seguro hubiera insistido un poco más para reconfortarlo.

\- Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?- trató de desviar el tema

-Bueno, Inari y Zhen quieren regalarme un pastel, supongo que pasaré un rato con ellos y luego regresaré al hospital-

-mmm, hablando de no confiar en otras personas- mascullo Akane, ahora era a ella a quién se le removían los celos, últimamente en las conversaciones con su novio se colaba mucho ese nombre, no quería desconfiar de él, pero al parecer Ranma era un imán de chicas cada una más loca y posesiva que la anterior.

-¿qué dices?-

-No, nada, espero que tengas un buen día, ojalá que el próximo sea juntos-

-ya verás que así será-

Así se despidieron el par de enamorados a quienes les estaba afectando ya la distancia, las llamadas internacionales eran costosas, por lo que no debían extenderse, ansiaban estar juntos nuevamente, poder besarse, tomarse la mano al pasear y así poder vivir la etapa de novios que nunca tuvieron.

La señora Saotome tenía ese día un exámen fuera de la ciudad, pero el traslado era solo para ella, así que Ranma tuvo que esperar en Beijin, por lo que aprovechó para pasar por el Dojo de sus amigos, esta vez no tendría que apresurarse en volver al hospital, ya que el regreso de su madre sería hasta el otro día.

El Dojo estaba a oscuras y las puertas al parecer cerradas, así que Ranma tocó, pero al hacerlo estas se abrieron de par en par, no podía ver bien hacia el interior. –¿Hola?,¿ Inari..Zhen?.¿ Hay alguien?-

-SORPRESA- Gritaron los hermanos, encendiendo las luces, habían puesto algunas bombas de colores por todo el lugar, en el centro había una mesa con un pastel de fresas, sobresalían en él 19 velas pequeñas y un letrero "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RANMA", habían también algunos bocadillos.

El homenajeado sí que estaba sorprendido, sabía que había pastel, pero no se esperaba una reunión, miró alrededor y reconoció algunos de los alumnos, también estaba la señora Amaya.

-¿Todo esto es por mí?-

-Claro por quién más, japonesito?- se burló su amigo

-Feliz cumpleaños- le deseaban todos los presentes acercándose

-Gracias.. de verdad, no tenían que molestarse- Se rascaba la cabeza un apenado Ranma

La tarde se pasó rápido, cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, Ranma pidió su deseo, conversaron alegremente, claro que Inari y Zhen tenían que traducirle todo, pero eso no fue impedimento para pasarla bien, pasadas las 7 pm los menores y la señora Amaya se marcharon y las cosas empezaron a tomar otro rumbo, de algún lado salió licor, música y todos estaban animados.

-Tengo una shuuper técnica nueva que enseñarte Saotome, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños- Le dijo Inari ya con algunos tragos en la cabeza.

-Cuando quieras sonrió Ranma- quien por el contrario no se atrevía a probar el licor desde aquél incidente en su graduación. –pero debes estar sobrio-

-Hmp, yo estoy bien, ven te enseño- se paró de su lugar pero todo le empezó a dar vueltas así que se sentó nuevamente –Mejor mañana, sírvanme más- Alzaba su copa para recibir sake.

El festejo siguió y Ranma salió sin ser notado hacia el pórtico, recostando sus antebrazos en la baranda miraba hacia el cielo, tal vez en ese momento Akane contemplaba la misma luna, se sentía nostálgico por no tenerla allí.

-Si es momento de regalos entonces…- la voz de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia las sombras y la vio acercarse, ese día la chica había puesto empeño en su apariencia lucía un vestido chino rojo ajustado a media pierna, con diseños dorados bordados y zapatos de tacón, incluso había ido al salón de belleza para su peinado y maquillaje, lucía muy agradable a la vista de todos. –Ven por favor- haló a Ranma a toda prisa hasta la habitación donde guardaban los implementos para entrenar

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Zhen?- ladeaba la cabeza Ranma

-Ya te lo dije, voy a darte tu regalo-, la chica levantó con el pie una de las tablas del piso y sacó con cuidado una botella grande, que le entregó con igual precaución.

-¿qué es esto?- ya sabes que yo no tomo- dijo Ranma mirando extrañado la botella

-es cierto, que torpe soy, tu no lo puedes leer…. Aquí dice naniichuan-

El joven tembló ante esa palabra, abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo, la emoción lo invadía, sentía un vacío en el estomago que no podía explicar

-No juegues conmigo, ¿es verdad?-

-sí, te lo estoy diciendo- asentía con la cabeza la chica

-pu ..pu..puedo?-

-claro, es tuya…..es más déjame hacer los honores- dijio una animada Zhen destapando la botella, Ranma tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños esperando que llegara la fuente de su felicidad, viéndolo así frente a ella tan perfecto, con esos rasgos tan masculinos, no pudo contenerse, ella sabía que el corazón del joven pertenecía a otra mujer pero tal vez ella merecía una pequeña recompensa por la cura, impulsada también por algunos tragos que había tomado con su hermano, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y de inmediato vació el contenido de la botella en él para no darle tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

continuará

El **amor, el amor, estoy muy melosa el día de hoy?, avísenme**

 **Ahora si mátenla por aprovechada, atrevida, entrometida, grosera, jajajajaja.**

 **Espero que esté un poco más largo**

 **Saludos a Vane ,Juanita, Andrea Guadalupe, Liss arias, Luz lozano, Rose fe, angel Aguirre, Nancy rico, Elisa y a todos los lectores por los mensajes e interés en esta pequeña historia. Gracias**

 **A veces no sé cómo responder los mensajes, les juró que me atropella la tecnología, unas veces me aparece el link para responder y otras no, ahí disculparan por favor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-claro, es tuya…..es más déjame hacer los honores- dijo una animada Zhen destapando la botella, Ranma tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños esperando que llegara la fuente de su felicidad, viéndolo así frente a ella tan perfecto, con esos rasgos tan masculinos, no pudo contenerse, ella sabía que el corazón del joven pertenecía a otra mujer pero tal vez ella merecía una pequeña recompensa por la cura, impulsada también por algunos tragos que había tomado con su hermano, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y de inmediato vació el contenido de la botella en él para no darle tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

El pobre no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las dos cosas, estaba tan contento de poder librarse de la maldición que no quiso enfrascarse en una discusión, después de tocar su pecho y verificar que seguía siendo hombre empezó a saltar como loco por todo el lugar –soy libre, al fin-, luego que se calmara un poco del impacto inicial se acerco a su amiga y la abrazó, no tan fuerte ni tan largo para no confundir a la chica

-Gracias, gracias de verdad no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, ….pero… lo siento yo… ¿por qué me besaste-

-yo creo que es algo obvio, porque tú me gustas….mucho- era la primera vez que la chica le confesaba sus sentimientos a alguien, aunque era muy hermosa y varios chicos la habían pretendido, ella nunca había sentido atracción hacia ninguno, sonrojada por el hecho apartó la mirada.

-gracias pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya sabes que yo….-

-tú amas a Akane, eso ya lo sé, solo fui egoísta por un instante, he estado aguantándome, pero vi una oportunidad y bueno…no sé que me pasó… discúlpame- la chica le hizo una reverencia, al levantarse se limpió algunas lagrimas de los ojos rápidamente y sonrió para no dañarle el día a su amigo.

-Igual seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad Zhen?-

-Claro que si, ¿en serio me disculpas?...tengo mucha pena contigo, deben ser los tragos-

-Sí, el alcohol no es buen consejero- se rascaba la cabeza el chico….-¿me disculpas un momento?-

-claro-

Ranma corrió a toda velocidad, como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia el baño, uno tras otro dejaba caer baldes y baldes de agua sobre su cuerpo, para luego mirarse en el espejo, adiós a la chica pelirroja que tantas dificultades le había causado, lo único que extrañaría sería poder ir a la heladería sin preocupaciones, pero sin duda no extrañaría la persecución de Kuno, ya nadie podría llamarlo fenómeno , adiós a Ranko y hola al gran Ranma Saotome, su cara lo decía todo, una amplia sonrisa que no se borraría fácilmente.

 _-Akane, al fin puedo ser un hombre completo, ahora sí puedo corresponder a nuestro compromiso-_

Cuando al fin dio por sentada la verdad, regresó a la fiesta, algunos se habían marchado y otros continuaban bebiendo, otros cantaban karaoke en una esquina.

Al verlo todo emparamado, su amigo Inari que ya estaba bastante ebrio, comenzó a reír por lo alto, llamando la atención de los presentes

-Veo que funcionó el encargo de mi hermanita- le guiño el ojo a Zhen quién ya se encontraba también en el lugar, ella le devolvió el gesto y continuó charlando con unas amigas.

-Entonces ¿tú la trajiste?-

-Así es, uno de los torneos en los que participé era en Jusenkyo, mi hermana me llamó y prácticamente me suplicó que te la trajera.. Ahora me debe un mes de aseo y preparar los alimentos- Sonreía triunfante el hermano, ya que descansaría todo ese tiempo de las labores del hogar

-Muchísimas gracias, lo correcto es que yo sea quien pague ese pequeño precio, no te preocupes-

-entonces que sean 6 meses, jaajajjajajajaja-

-por su puesto-

-Entonces te veo el lunes en la mañana-

-aquí estaré sin falta, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo-

Poco a poco la fiesta se fue terminando, algunos ebrios quedaron tendidos en el suelo sin poder reaccionar, Zhen decidió alejarse de su hermano y Ranma quienes, con un grupo de estudiantes discutían acerca de técnicas de combate y pasada las tres de la mañana se fue a la casa a dormir.

Ranma llevó arrastrado a Inari a su habitación, este le dijo que podía quedarse en la de huéspedes para no regresar tan tarde al hospital, él joven aceptó pues ya estaba cansado. Una vez allí sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño, pasada la emoción de haber obtenido la cura, otra idea le rondaba la cabeza

 _-¿debo decirle a Akane que Zhen me besó?, nunca me lo perdonaría… pero si no fue mi culpa… ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?...ella sin duda me mataría…-_

Finalmente decidió guardar silencio, de la cura porque quería que fuera una sorpresa y del beso principalmente porque le gustaba la idea de seguir viviendo.

En los días siguientes Ranma cumplió con su promesa, muy temprano llegaba a la casa de los hermanos, la dejaba impecable y preparaba el almuerzo, luego regresaba al hospital justo para la ronda de las 6 am

-Era solo un broma Ranma- le decía constantemente Inari, pero Ranma se tomaba muy en serio lo de pagarles por su cura.

Zhen por su parte se sentía un poco incomoda con el joven de la trenza, no sabía cómo tratarlo después de aquella confesión, el primer día prefirió dormir hasta tarde para no encontrarlo, el segundo se limitó a saludarlo solamente, hasta que el tercer día fue él quien inicio la conversación

-ohe Zhen..¿ no me dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos?- le soltó Ranma al toparse con ella en el cuarto de lavado

-Y… lo somos-

-mmmm.. no me parece, aduras penas si me saludas, eso no lo hacen los amigos-

-Escucha Ranma, me es muy difícil hablar de mis sentimientos, yo solo sé que me gustas y no sé cómo lidiar con eso…. Además me siento apenada por mi comportamiento, no es propio de mí andar besando hombres ¿sabes?... ese fue mi primer beso….- la chica dejó caer algunas lágrimas y giró el rostro evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-Lo.. lamento no lo sabía..yo no quisiera perder tu amistad por esto- Ranma se lamentaba de haber iniciado esa conversación, él nunca había sido hábil para entender a las chicas, por poco y no se da cuenta que Akane lo amaba .. y eso que viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-yo tampoco, ¿me disculpas?-

-Empecemos de 0, te parece, como cuando nos conocimos en el Dojo y tú me retaste a un duelo para saber si era un inútil- Los dos rieron por aquel recuerdo de hace unos meses.

-dime Ranma, ¿te reconciliaste con Akane, te noto feliz desde el día de su cumpleaños-

-Así es, todo está bien ahora-

-Vaya…. Se debe sentir muy bien que alguien te ame de esa manera ¿no?-

-Zhen…. Estoy seguro que alguien te va a amar de esa manera, tú eres una gran persona-

-me alegra que estés feliz…., te prometo que volveremos a ser amigos como antes-

-en verdad te lo agradezco….. ¿si te cuento algo prometes no reírte?-

-umm?- ladeo la cabeza la chica

-solo promételo-

-Una vez estaba aprendiendo a patinar en hielo, me había transformado en chica, porque me daba vergüenza hacerlo como hombre y de pronto me deslicé sin control, de la nada salió un estúpido, pedante, arrogante, imbécil y me detuvo, sin preguntar nada me cargó y….-

-no me digas que él…-

-sí, él me besó… y no solo eso… ese fue mi primer beso- dijo Ranma sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza y limpiándose una y otra vez la boca con la mano.

La chica lo miraba asombrada, se llevó las manos a la cara para contener lo inevitable –JA JA JA JA JA JA- pero falló, estalló en una carcajada que la hizo tirarse en el piso y cogerse el abdomen por el dolor. Ranma la miraba con el seño fruncido

-¡LO PROMETISTE!-

-Lo.. jajajajja, siento…..jajajaja, ahora me siento mejor, de verdad que él mío no fue el peor primer beso-

Así la amistad quedó restaurada y las cosas claras por ahora.

A las 6 am Ranma regresaba al hospital y estaba pendiente del día a día de su madre, a las 7 pm dictaba una clase en el dojo junto con Inari y luego se quedaba entrenando con él, gracias a eso, había avanzado mucho en su técnica de combate libre, de hecho le había enseñado como lo prometió el día de su cumpleaños, una gran técnica que consistía en presionar los puntos indicados para dejar a su rival fuera de combate , lo cual le había costado más de lo esperado pues su maestro era estricto y quería que le saliera a la perfección, en ocasiones Zhen se unía a la lucha, vaya que tenía fuerza bruta y bastante arte para ejecutarla, hubo ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de ganarle a Ranma, pero él no dejaría que eso pasara, así significara quedar hecho polvo.

-mi hermano me ha entrenado muy bien – decía arrogante la joven cuando lo veía jadeando y sudando

-no te olvides que soy uno de sus discípulos- respondía el joven con el ego más grande del mundo.

Discutían los chicos en uno de los entrenos, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas del Dojo de par en par – Disculpen, ¿alguien puede decirme donde queda Nereima?- Al despistado de Ryoga como siempre su ausente sentido de la orientación lo había llevado lejos.

-¿Ryoga?- Ranma tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que veía.

-¿Ranma?, ¿que no estabas en China con tu madre?-

-¡Tonto!... esto es China- le gritaba a su rival

-No..no lo puedo crees ¿sigo aquí?- se cogía la cabeza desesperado.

-¿Cómo que sigo?-

-Bueno ….es que.. en uno de mis viajes caí al mar, luego un barco me salvó, ahí iba una niña que me llevó en sus brazos y ¿quién crees que era esa niña?-

-Y yo que se-

\- Nada menos y nada más que Plum, la hija del guía de Jusenkyo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-no me digas que…..-

-A que no adivinas a donde me llevó-

Zhen e Inari habían permanecido a un lado y se miraban tratando de entender la conversación, hasta que la castaña no se aguantó y trajo un balde con agua fría y sin más lo arrojó a Ryoga, bañando de paso a Ranma, pero ninguno de los dos se transformó.

-Hermana ¿qué haces?- La regañó Inari

-Lo siento, creí que se trataba de otro maldito de Jusenkyo, pero ya veo que no- decía rascándose la cabeza como una chiquilla que ha hecho un daño.

No se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido con el cambio o con el "no cambio" del otro, tenían la boca abierta y corrieron a tocar incrédulos el cuerpo del otro.

Ryoga orgulloso sacó pecho y adoptó una pose de victoria.

-ja. Ja j aja- rió estruendosamente casi como loco –ahora si Ranma Saotome, soy todo un hombre, no hay nada que me impida estar con Akane, regresaré a Japón y le diré que la amo.

-qué te pasa cerdo, Akane no te ama- El joven de la trenza estaba acumulando energía a punto de estallar.

-Eso ya no me lo puedes decir, aunque es una lástima, ya que por lo pronto no dormiré en su cama, entre sus pe… brazos-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, un furioso Ranma atacó con todo lo que pudo, su entrenamiento había sido efectivo, en cuestión de minutos lo mandó por los cielos.

- _rayos, ese Ryoga, que se ha creído, aprovechado, primero tendrá que encontrar el camino a casa-_

-ohe, Ranma ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntaba Inari, quien se había sentado a observar la pelea.

-Solo un viejo amigo-

-Más bien un viejo rival, aunque veo que te he entrenado bien, soy un gran Sensei-

-por supuesto…Ranma saotome nunca pierde-

-Engreído-

-Ha, Quién habla de engeídos.-

-Ya está bien, par de tontos engreídos- los bajó de la burbuja Zhen

Para mala suerte de Ranma y buena suerte del chico de los colmillos este cayó sobre un agente de inmigración, quién molesto por el golpe que recibió y al notar que el joven era extranjero, le pidió todos los documentos legales para su estadía en ese país, obvio Ryoga aduras penas se sabía su nombre, así que lo deportó en el primer vuelo de regreso a Japón con prohibición de entrada a China en un año.

-vaya, me hicieron un gran favor, la suerte está conmigo, debe ser el destino, Akane mi amor voy por ti- salió dando saltitos del aeropuerto, mientras se imaginaba con su amada abrazándose _-Ryoga te amo, ya no amo a Ranma- -Y yo te amo a ti-_ iba soñando

Ranma se había puesto un poco intenso en esos días, aunque a Akane no la molestaba que la llamara a diario, había algo diferente en esas llamadas, siempre la misma pregunta

-¿has visto a Ryoga últimamente?-

-e..e.. amor me has preguntado eso todos los días hace tres meses, ya me vas a decir ¿qué pasa con Ryoga?-

-bueno, esto es que…..él, llegó hasta aquí, como siempre tan despistado y me preocupa que no llegue a Japón-

-wao¡, que sorpresa, no me imaginé que su mala orientación lo llevara tan lejos, pobre... te avisaré apenas lo vea ¿te parece?

-está bien-

A la joven Tendo las clases en la universidad la mantenían bastante atareada, pero contaba los días para volver a ver a su amado literalmente, tenía un conteo regresivo en su almanaque _– menos de tres meses-_ , se distraía mirándolo y suspirando..- _ya quiero verte y entregarte lo más preciado, tan solo espera-_

-Akane one-chan, ven a ver quien llegó-

Su corazón dio un brinco,-¿será posible?, ¿será que adelantaron el viaje?- corrió rápidamente buscando con la mirada en el pasillo superior, las gradas, el pasillo interior, el patio, finalmente se detuvo en la sala al ver que su hermana estaba junto a un joven, pero no era quien esperaba.

-Ryoga, que sorpresa, tiempo sin saber de ti- sonrió la joven resignada

-a.. Akane, yo es.. que… estuve en China, por eso no había regresado.

-Si lo sé, Ranma me contó-

Por un momento el rostro de Hibiki palideció- _se atrevería a hablarle de mi maldición-….-¿_ Y que más te dijo?-

-mmm, solo eso, creo que estaba preocupado porque regresaras a salvo-

-Sí , claro, que gran amigo es jejeje-

-iré a hacer la cena, pónganse cómodos- dijo la buena Kasumi dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los jóvenes se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa, ese día Ryoga no llevaba su acostumbrada ropa desgastada y la pañoleta, por primera vez lo veían en algo más formal, un pantalón de dril y una camisa de manga larga blanca, su actitud nerviosa lo hacía tartamudear más de lo normal al ver a Akane.

-Te..te traje estos regalos, acéptalos por favor- Estiró las manos con unos paquetes haciendo una venia.

-Gracias Ryoga, tú siempre tan amable-

-Akane, hay algo importante que debo decirte-

-claro, dime, te escucho- dijo la joven poniendo los regalos sobre la mesa

-etto, yo…tu.. nosotros, menos Ranma, mmmm-

-¿tienes algún problema?-

-no, yo solo quería que fuéramos a tomar algo, ¿te parece?-

-claro, no hay problema, solo déjame cambiarme, en un momento regreso-

De regreso en su habitación vio el celular y recordó que Ranma le había pedido que le avisara de Ryoga

Bip bip bip, "buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del timbre"

- _Cielos, debe estar ocupado y mi celular sin batería, lo dejaré cargar y al regresar lo llamo-_

Ranma acompañó a su madre ese día a una tomografía y le pidieron apagar su celular, al regresar se encontró con la llamada perdida, pero al devolverla nadie le contestó, entonces decidió llamar a la casa.

-Alo-

-Hola Kasumi-

-Hola Ranma-

-¿Akane se encuentra?-

-salió hace un momento con su amigo Ryoga, llámala al celular-

-….-

-Ranma, Ranma…creo que se cortó la llamada-

En la cafetería los jóvenes conversaban un poco de sus vidas y como habían cambiado en los últimos meses, la universidad de Akane y los viajes de Ryoga. Ella sonreía y eso lo iba llenando de valor para declararse, tomando aire finalmente lo dijo

–A..Akane, tú me gustas, por favor acepta mis sentimientos, -

La joven lo miraba perpleja, su amigo de tantos años, amigo de Ranma, ¿acaso su prometido sabía de esto y por eso estaba tan preocupado?

 **Continuará**

 **Casi que no saco el tiempo, pero bueno aquí está el otro, perdón por la demora**

 **Amo a Ryoga siempre tan despistado y tan enamoradizo jajaj, lástima que ya no veremos a p-chan**

 **Pobre Zhen otro soldado caído en la frienzone jajaj tome su tomate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Hola de nuevo, por aquí actualizando, vamos a ver qué dificultades surgen ahora para estos dos.**

En la cafetería los jóvenes conversaban un poco de sus vidas y como habían cambiado en los últimos meses, la universidad de Akane y los viajes de Ryoga. Ella sonreía y eso lo iba llenando de valor para declararse, tomando aire finalmente lo dijo

–A..Akane, tú me gustas, por favor acepta mis sentimientos, -

La joven lo miraba perpleja, su amigo de tantos años, amigo de Ranma, ¿acaso su prometido sabía de esto y por eso estaba tan preocupado?

-Gracias Ryoga, me siento alagada, pero tú sabes de sobra que amo a Ranma, él y yo somos novios, además tú tienes a Akari ¿no estaban saliendo?- la joven Tendo se sentía incomoda, muchos ya sabían de los sentimientos del chico de los colmillos hacia ella, ya que cuando la veía no actuaba igual, para ella sin embargo no había sido tan obvio, lo consideraba un buen amigo, un poco despistado y rival de Ranma pero eso era todo.

-bueno… Akari y yo solo salimos un par de veces…. Y respecto a Ranma …él está en China-

-él regresará pronto-

-Discúlpame Akane pero él no te ama, siempre te hiere, te dice palabras ofensivas, anda de don Juan con otras, la última vez que lo vi estaba entrenando muy animoso con una chica muy guapa…y para colmo de males él se transforma en chica, no es un hombre de verdad-, mintió en esto último para ver la reacción de Akane, si ella no sabía la verdad él se aprovecharía de eso para tomar la delantera.

Akane que lo había escuchado con paciencia hasta el momento ya tenía brotada una vena de ira en la frente, lo menos que quería era recordar todo lo que habían tenido que soportar para llegar a ser pareja. –¡BASTA!- gritó golpeando la mesa –¿tú te dices ser su amigo y lo traicionas a sus espaldas?, no lo permitiré….no permitiré que hables mal de él…. Lo que pase entre nosotros dos es solo problema nuestro-

Ryoga quedo con la boca abierta, nunca había visto a Akane defender a Ranma de esa manera –Pe…perdón, perdóname por todo…..espero poder al menos conservar tu amistad y la de Ranma-

Se sentía el más miserable, aprovecharse de la lejanía de su amigo y acercarse a Akane traicionando además a quién si había demostrado un verdadero sentimiento por él _–no te merezco Akari-_

Akane tomo aire profundamente y se sentó nuevamente tratando de calmarse –Está bien, te disculpo, es solo que estoy un poco cansada de los problemas, quiero tener una vida más tranquila, perdóname si me exalté-

El joven Hibiki agachó la mirada con resignación, entendiendo que en el corazón de Akane nunca tuvo cabida, lo sabía desde aquella vez en Jusenkyo en la que ella casi da la vida por Ranma, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Los amigos se despidieron, deseándose suerte quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Akane regresó a su hogar y Ryoga en un giro inesperado del destino al voltear en la esquina se topo con una pequeña amante de los cerdos.

-Ryoga-kun cuánto tiempo sin vernos- decía con las mejillas sonrojadas, llevaba el cabello suelto y el viento jugueteaba con él, una falda a cuadros y blusa blanca, se veía muy guapa como siempre.

-Akari-chan- el joven de los colmillos no esperaba encontrarla en aquel lugar, pero sin duda se alegraba por ello, sus ojos brillaban al verla, así que rápidamente supero la tristeza que lo invadía por la decepción de Akane (que descaro por Dios XD) y la invitó a dar un paseo, dándole la mano, para no perder el camino.

Mientras tanto en China un exaltado joven iba abrir un agujero en el piso, caminaba de un lado al otro en aquella habitación del hospital que se le asemejaba a una jaula en aquél momento.

-Hijo, no entiendo tu molestia, pensé que Ryoga, Akane y tú eran amigos-

-Bueno…más que amigos….somos rivales…..en todo-

-Ummm, ya veo en el amor también-

Ranma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-NO creí que fueras tan celoso, pero entiendo que han tenido que pasar por hechizos, trampas, secuestros y demás-

-¿ _se supone que me estás dando ánimos mamá?, ahora me preocupé más-_

\- Confía en tú prometida, ella es fuerte y te ama-

-Gracias mamá… en ella confío, pero en los demás no-

-Vuelve a llamarla después a ver qué sucedió-

-Llamaré de inmediato- saltó por la ventana un impaciente joven, ya había pasado una hora y la duda lo estaba matando. Akane ya se encontraba en su casa y recordó que había quedado en llamar a Ranma, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escucho el timbre característico para su novio, así que apresuró el paso.

-Hola-

-Hola…¿por qué no contestabas?-

-salí hace unos minutos y no tenía batería-

-¿No se te olvidó algo?-

-Ummm?-

-¿Con quién saliste?-

-E…e… bueno, Ryoga regresó y quería hablar conmigo, eso es todo-

El joven Saotome ya lo sabía, pero la confirmación lo hizo poner rojo de ira, le provocaba meterse por el teléfono y llegar al lado de Akane para "quitarle de encima a Ryoga", tan solo imaginarlos juntos lo hacía enloquecer.

-¿y qué quería?- dijo tratando de parecer casual.

-e…emmm, etto, bueno-

-Akane ya dime-

-él me dijo que yo le gustaba- soltó sin anestesia las palabras, no quería un disgusto pero ser sincera le parecía mejor. Por un minuto lo único que Akane pudo escuchar a lo lejos fueron groserías dirigidas a Ryoga, algunas hasta en chino, - _donde aprendió Ranma todas esas palabrotas-_ se asombraba la joven de cabellos azules del otro lado del celular

-alo, Ranma , holaaaa-

El sonido de la voz de Akane lo atrajo hacia el celular que sostenía en sus manos tratando de tapar ineficientemente el micrófono. El chico aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo

-ejemm… había mala señal-

 _-si como no-_

 _-_ ¿qué le dijiste?-

-pues lo obvio en ese caso… que lo amo, siempre lo he amado, que te dejo para siempre por ser un tonto celoso desconfiado, jajajajjajaja-

-No me parece chistoso- refunfuñaba Ranma

-a mí sí- le decía juguetona Akane…. –bueno, le dije que solo podemos ser amigos y él lo tomo bien-

-mmmm, ¿no te obligó a nada?-

-No Ranma, como crees-

El chico de la trenza se puso la mano en el pecho y suspiro aliviado, después de todo no había de que preocuparse.

-Me alegra que todo esté claro-

-A mi también-

Una vez aclarado el asunto, él chico regresó a su habitación, al verle la expresión su madre supo que todo estaba mejor, se limitó a sonreírle.

-el Doctor estuvo aquí, por suerte con el enfermero que sabe japonés-

-¿Qué dijo? ¿está todo bien?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- su alegría se torno preocupación y angustia en segundos.

-No te preocupes, de hecho te alegrará-

-¿En serio?- ladeo la cabeza

-me estoy recuperando bien, por eso nos regresamos a Japón, lo que falta del tratamiento lo puede realizar el Dr tofú, ya se contactaron con él-

Los iris de Ranma brillaban por la emoción, no solo su madre estaba mejor, si no que podría ver al fin a Akane, abrazó a su madre y ella le correspondió, permanecieron así unos minutos.

-Hemos ganado esta batalla madre-

-Después de todo somos Saotome, no nos dejamos ganar tan fácil- rieron con complicidad madre e hijo.

-Por favor no digas nada en casa, quiero que sea sorpresa-

-Está bien, soy una tumba-

La Universidad de Tokyo tenía a la mejor de las estudiantes, Akane siempre había sido aventajada, además se unió al equipo de artes marciales y desde entonces eran imparables, esto le permitió ganarse una beca deportiva y con eso disminuir los gastos de su familia. Ese día tenían entreno, a la joven se le había quedado la manía de llegar tarde, corría como loca por el campus, su sensei era muy estricto, de seguro se ganaría un castigo, posiblemente unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha de futbol, doblo sin pensar uno de los pasillos y chocó fuertemente con alguien, la chica quedó un poco aturdida, por poco cae pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

-lo siento- dijo reponiéndose del golpe

-vaya golpe de suerte-

-¡Yahiko eras tú!- volteo la cara con desagrado Akane y al hacerlo vio una figura muy conocida para ella, en medio de la cancha con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

-¡Ranma!- grito la joven, quiso salir corriendo a su encuentro pero el agarre de Yahiko se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame! no seas bobo-

-¿Ese desgarbado es tu novio?... mejor quédate conmigo-

-Ya suéltame- Akane tenía la fuerza para mandarlo a volar lejos de ahí, pero lo último que quería era un escándalo en la universidad. Ranma quién había permanecido mirando la escena comenzó a acercarse corriendo.

-¡Suéltala ya!- dijo con los dientes apretados

Yahiko conocía los rumores que Ranma era un gran artista marcial, no quería tampoco un escándalo, así que no esperó a que llegara.

-está bien, solo bromeaba- la soltó y siguió su camino despreocupado.

Akane corrió acortando el camino que le faltaba a Ranma, como si se tratara de un sueño se arrojó a sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de su prometido, él le correspondió abrazándola por su diminuta cintura.

-sorpresa- dijo él separándose un poco para poder observarla mejor, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento pero seguía siendo hermosa así natural.

-¿qué haces aquí y tía Nodoka?-

-ella está bien, no te preocupes, le dieron de alta antes-

-qué alegría- dijo ella hundiéndose en el pecho de él, hecho que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Ahora si me puedes decir, ¿porqué te apretujaba ese idiota?-

-Ranma, no empecemos, yo tropecé con él y me sostuvo para que no cayera-

-Hmp… eso es porque corres como loca-

-Ahh! Es cierto, iba a entrenar- dijo alarmada

-bueno, pues ve, yo te espero-

-No…no te preocupes, esto es más importante para mí, luego me disculpo con el sensei-

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca que ella se sentía como la adolescente a la que le vibraba el cuerpo cuando lo veía, como aquella vez que le dio la mano después de salir de Rygenzawa, o el día que lo abrazó después de la batalla de Herb o cuando al fin escucho ese te amo en Jusenkyo. Las mariposas bailaban en su vientre, se sintió invadida por esos cálidos sentimientos y lo beso, sin importarle estar en plena cancha en medio de la universidad, sus labios se unieron, rozaron un poco sus lenguas, por unos minutos solo existían ellos dos y para ellos dos.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a caer la lluvia. – _Perfecto así sabrá mi otra sorpresa-_ pensó Ranma. Akane sabía que aparecería Ranko, pero no quiso ser brusca y separarse, se dejo llevar por el momento, comenzó a llover más duro así que fue él quien se separó.

-Qué te parece la sor….- se sorprendió al escuchar una voz aguda -¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?-Decía palpando su cuerpo para descubrir curvas y busto.

-¿pasa algo?-

-¿por qué seguías besándome?, ¿Qué , qué no ves que soy mujer?-

\- pero eso era obvio que iba a pasar, estas actuando extraño,¿ te sorprende la transformación?, además yo ya te había dicho que en mi alma hay amor para los dos-

-Yo…bueno…pensé que había encontrado la cura en China-

-¿Fuiste hasta Jusenkyo?-

-No….Zhen me la dio de cumpleaños-

-No te aflijas, ven, vamos a casa-

Ranma tomó la mano de su prometida y caminaron bajo la inclemente lluvia.

En el hogar de los hermanos repicaba el teléfono

-Hola, ¿Sí?, habla con el guía de Jusenkyo-

-Buenas tardes, habla Zhen-

-Lamento decirle que, él agua que compro él señor Inari, era agua temporal, mi hija confundió los envases, lo siento mucho, como compensación 50% de descuento en su próxima compra-

Zhen enmudeció, una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente.

-Alo…Hola… Bueno …bueno….-

El par de novios regresaron en tren a su hogar, Akane consiguió un poco de agua caliente en la estación, así que él ya podía ir en su verdadero cuerpo, se sentaron juntos y fueron acercando sus manos hasta entrelazarlas, un gesto que no habían tenido antes, Ranma se agachó para poner la mochila de Akane en el piso y notó algo que no había visto, en la pantorrilla de ella había una venda, con un poco de sangre que empezaba a asomar.

-¿qué te paso?-

-No es nada..amor….algo del entrenamiento, un pequeño rasguño-

-Segura, no parece un pequeño rasguño amor-

Se habían acostumbrado a hablarse cariñosamente por el teléfono, pero en persona aún les causaba un poco de vergüenza, por lo que se sonrojaron levemente y miraron por la ventana buscando una distracción, que nunca llegó.

-e e e es muy agradable que ..me hables aasí- dijo Ranma aún mirando al horizonte- quien lo diría de ti- se burló

-ja, tonto- dijo fingiendo enojo y cruzándose de brazos- y quién diría que tú me tomarías de la mano, cobarde-

-Ah ¿si?,¿ cobarde yo?. …¿un cobarde haría esto?- se acomodó en el asiento y tomó el rostro de ella, girando un poco la cabeza para encajar perfectamente, posó sus labios en los de ella suavemente.

-Ranma, que no ves que hay más gente- dijo Akane separándose un poco

-Ahora ¿quién es la cobarde? Ummm?

Permanecieron el resto del viaje disfrutando de su compañía, ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él, lo cual le permitía percibir el suave perfume de los cabellos de Akane, continuaron cogidos de la mano hasta su destino, ya en Nereima caminaron por las calles, testigos silenciosos de su historia, con paso lento avanzaron, no querían llegar con su loca familia que siempre opinaba de más.

-Estamos en casa-

-Bienvenidos-

-Tía Nodoka, qué alegría- corrió Akane con emoción a saludarla -¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Mucho mejor, ahora el doctor me va a cuidar aquí en Japón-

-me alegra que estén de vuelta- Akane le dedicó una mirada a su prometido

-Ranma hijo, qué felicidad, tú madre me contó que ya estas curado ¿por qué no le trajiste un poco a tú viejo?- dijo Genma mientras lo levantó del suelo y lo arrojó rápidamente al estanque

-¡PAPÁ!, QUE HACES! – gritaba Ranma mientras volaba hacia el agua…

Splash

-Cómo puedes ver no funcionó- dijo la pelirroja asomando la cabeza del estanque, con tono triste, bajó la mirada.

Todos comprendieron que había sido otra cura falsa.

-tú baño está listo- dijo Kasumi sonriéndole desde el pasillo

-Gracias-

Akane lo miraba desde el comedor, él joven Saotome se limitó a salir del estanque hacia el baño con resignación, esa era su triste realidad.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la cena en la casa Tendo

-Ranma es para ti- gritó Naibki desde la entrada

-Alo-

-Ho..hola Ranma, espero que no haya problemas por llamar a tú casa, quería saber cómo estaban tú y tu madre-

-hola Zhen, no hay problema, llegamos bien a casa….y ¿ustedes cómo están?-

-la verdad, un poco preocupados, nos llamó el guía de Jusenkyo, ….el nian ni chuan era temporal-

-sí, ya me di cuenta- dijo apesadumbrado

-Cuanto lo siento, fue una terrible confusión, yo de verdad quería darte la cura-

-No te preocupes, ustedes me brindaron algo más importante, su apoyo en aquellos momentos difíciles-

-… está bien, salúdame a tú mamá…cuando quieras ven a visitarnos-

-Claro, ya quisiera estar entrenando con ustedes, y darles una buena paliza-

\- en tus sueños-

-salúdame al engreído-

-ok, adiós Ranma-

-Adiós zhen-

Unos ojos chocolate se asomaban por el borde de la pared, le habían ganado los celos y no pudo contenerse, así que espió la conversación de su amado, no escuchó nada comprometedor, pero se sentía triste por no haber podido acompañarlo en esos difíciles momentos.

Llegó la noche de ese día de reencuentros y noticias, Ranma estaba cansado por el viaje por su puesto, pero algo le rondaba en la cabeza, la promesa de un regalo de cumpleaños, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Toc toc toc

Al parecer Akane se había quedado profundamente dormida, y como no si al joven de la trenza le había tomado 3 horas decidirse a tocar esa ventana

-Akane.. estás despierta?-

Abrió lentamente la ventana y la vio en esa diminuta pijama, acostada de medio lado con algunos cabellos en su rostro, se atrevió a retirarlos suavemente pero ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de no estar soñando.

-Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

-lo siento …no me pegues-

-te escucho-

 _Vaya , no esperaba esa reacción de ella, tal parece que hemos crecido un poco_

-e..etto , yo… estaba pensando en el regalo que me prometiste-

\- ammm, ya veo- dijo ella incorporándose para sentarse al borde de la cama

El joven se acomodó también a su lado en la cama, durante unos minutos hubo silencio

\- Y bien, ¿va vavamos a hacerlo hoy?- preguntó sonrojado él

\- Entonces ¿ya sabes qué es?

-bueno, algo me imagine cuando me dijiste que no podías enviarlo por el correo-

\- y yo que quería que fuera sorpresa- dijo haciendo un puchero

\- igual será muy especial, pero ¿no quieres esperar hasta el matrimonio?- preguntó mirando hacia el techo un poco sonrojado

\- no veo la razón, quiero que seas feliz- le sonrió cálidamente

\- Tú me haces muy feliz- le devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar, se veía tan guapo a la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana

-pero, ¿crees que estará bien aquí?- dijo Akane mirando alrededor…..-no quiero hacer un desastre-

Ranma se puso como un tomate _-¿bueno pues como es que lo vamos a hacer?-_

-Mejor párate aquí- le señaló ella el piso, el obedeció, como un resorte estuvo de pie al borde de la cama, las piernas le temblaban

-ok, Ahora regreso-

- _y ahora para donde se fue, se pondrá otro tipo de ropa-_ Ranma sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, entonces decidió ponerse cómodo, se retiró la camisa roja y la arrojó al suelo.

Akane regresó y le habló desde afuera –cierra los ojos por favor-

El joven podía sentir su corazón en los oídos, obedeció como un niño sumiso y espero, pudo escuchar los pasos de su amada, quien se detuvo frente a él

-veo que te quitaste la camisa…si.. quieres puedes quitarte el pan… ta… lón, digo…así será más fácil….. Pero todavía no abras los ojos-

En dos segundo voló el pantalón lejos, Ranma permanecía con los ojos cerrados, de pronto sintió frío, mucho frío, ¿agua?

-Akane, ¿qué haces?- abrió los ojos de inmediato y allí estaba ella empinada sosteniendo un barril con las últimas gotas de agua.

-Pues arrojándote la nian ni chuan-

Ranma se tocaba buscando indicios de Ranko pero nada, seguía siendo hombre, estaba tan contento que olvidó lo que había estado pensando momentos antes.

-Bueno, ¿por qué la sorpresa? No dijiste que ya sabías lo que era?- toma dijo pasándole la ropa, ya te puedes vestir

\- bueno, es que yo…-

\- no me digas que tú pensabas que…..- dijo Akane tapándose la boca con sorpresa

 **Bueno que les pareció, a veces me da como penita hacer escenas melosas jajaja, pero bueno ya están juntos los dos tortolitos**

 **Ya sé que estaban pensando pervertidos jajajajajja , uiiishh mentes sucias por Dios, estamos en semana santa jajajajajaj**

 **Como creen que consiguió el agua Akane? Les dejo la tarea**

 **Alguien que me diga como es que se escribe el agua del estanque del hombre ahoga, busqué en el manga aparece como NIan ni chuan, en otros lados nanichiwan ayyy ya no se, ustedes entenderán.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Hola a todos, creo que he estado pensando ya en el final, ¿continuo? , que pena la demora con este capítulo.**

Ranma se tocaba buscando indicios de Ranko pero nada, seguía siendo hombre, estaba tan contento que olvidó lo que había estado pensando momentos antes.

-Bueno, ¿por qué la sorpresa?¿ No dijiste que ya sabías lo que era?- toma dijo pasándole la ropa, ya te puedes vestir.

\- bueno, es que yo…-

\- no me digas que tú pensabas que…..- dijo Akane tapándose la boca con sorpresa

-¿qué… de qué hablas?, solo me sorprendió el agua tan fría- pensó rápidamente para salir del problema.

-Lo siento tuve que esconderla en la nevera, con una etiqueta de "preparado por Akane", así nadie la tocó…..también guardé un poco para tú padre-

-Ya veo, después se la daré- _que sufra un poco por arrojarme en ese estanque._ –Akane no se cómo agradecerte por esto, en verdad me has hecho muy feliz-

-Bueno, si tú estás feliz yo también lo estoy, me puedes pagar con …un beso- dijo esto último apenas perceptible para los oídos de su amado

Ranma se acercó a ella, pero la chica retrocedió unos pasos y le señaló la ropa nuevamente avergonzada, el comprendió el gesto y rápidamente se puso su pantalón negro y camisa roja, luego caminó unos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, lentamente la abrazó por la espalda, ella realizó la misma acción. El joven de la trenza hundió el rostro en el cuello de Akane percibiendo su suave aroma, así permanecieron un momento, hasta que él se separó un poco para tomarla por las mejillas y darle un beso, sus labios cálidos, suaves, su cuerpo parecía amoldarse al de él, no entendía con había sido tan cabeza dura de no haber dado el primer paso desde hace mucho tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, él la abrazó un poco fuerte, no podía evitarlo, la emoción de ser hombre por completo y de estar con quien amaba era demasiada. Akane se quejó soltando el abrazo y tocándose con ambas manos el costado derecho.

-¿A..Akane, lo siento fui muy brusco?-

-no, no es eso, es que yo- la joven miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evadir la situación.

Ranma se puso serio, algo no encajaba aquí, está bien que él era fuerte pero no creía haberle hecho daño con ese abrazo –déjame ver-, dijo encendiendo la luz de la habitación, Akane continuaba cogiéndose el costado y lo miraba preocupada.

-no es nada- decía retrocediendo

-ya, no seas boba déjame ver- avanzaba con paso firme, la chica retrocedía hasta que se encontró con la pared

-qué no, te digo, no seas molesto-, se halaba la camisa para taparse

Ranma la tomó por las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra en un rápido movimiento levantó la blusa de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron por la desagradable sorpresa, un gran hematoma de color verde, morado y amarillo cubría toda el área desde abajo del busto hasta el final de las costillas, se notaba que se lo había hecho desde hace algún tiempo ya que el color predominante era el amarillo y como un artista marcial él ya sabía cómo evolucionaban ese tipo de lesiones.

Ella bajó la mirada y dejó de oponerse –se ve más feo de lo que es, tú sabes cómo son esas lesiones- le dijo tratando de calmarlo

El joven no sabía que decir, varias inquietudes lo asaltaban _¿quién fue?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿por qué?_ , entonces levantó un poco más la camisa de la chica, otros moretones más pequeños en el otro lado, la observó de arriba abajo, la herida en la pantorrilla, más moretones en las piernas, uno en el brazo y una cortada ya sanada casi imperceptible en la mejilla, ese día la chica había tenido ropa que la cubría bien, pero con esa pijama ya saltaban a la vista las heridas.

-Akane por Dios, ¿dime quién te hizo todo esto?-

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Tonto tonto Ranma, estúpida Shampoo, están muy contentos en China, pues yo estoy Super feliz-Rabiaba Akane mientras guardaba en una caja fotografías y recuerdos de Ranma, algo llamó su atención, era un mapa del manantial del hombre ahogado, recordó todo el alboroto en el vestidor de mujeres, luego en la mansión tatewaki y las tres vasijas en la montaña – _era verdad después de todo-._

Como ese día era sábado y ya había terminado sus deberes de la universidad, sacó del atico las 3 vasijas que estaban llenas de polvo, las limpio un poco y las metió en una enorme maleta, tomó el tren y al bajarse se encaminó a la montaña, le costó un poco escalar debido al peso, pero eso no le impidió llegar a las tres rocas, una vez allí colocó las vasijas y espero a la primera estrella, pero esta vez no brotó agua de la vasijas, - _que será lo que sucede-,_ dio un salto al pozo seco, quitó algo de tierra con las mano y pudo ver una pequeña manija metálica, limpió el resto con la mano dejando a la vista una pequeña puerta, la abrió y hacia la profunda oscuridad iban unas escaleras de piedra – _nunca vi esto cuando vinimos la última vez-_ tragando saliva activó la linterna de su celular y se adentró en ese lugar, tuvo que bajar miles de escalones hasta que llegó a una caverna grande con varios pasadizos, habían antorchas por los alrededores -¿ _habrá alguien aquí?-,_ el olor era a moho, a tierra mojada, costaba trabajo respirar, en el centro de ese lugar había un gran estanque seco, de forma perfectamente redonda, con grietas en el fondo, sobre este se erguía una gran estatua que se le asemejaba a las vistas en Jusenkyo, una cabeza de una especie de dragón dorado de varios metros de largo, con la boca abierta que daba directo al estanque, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza una especie de llave del tamaño de una persona, Akane no era boba, sabía lo que eso significaba, peligro inminente, no lo tocaría con sus manos desnudas por nada en el mundo, regresó sobre sus pasos los mil escalones corriendo, al llegar con el corazón en la mano, cogió la pica con la que había realizado la excavación y regresó corriendo, cansada, sudada y agitada intentaba escalar para llegar a la cabeza gigante pero era inútil, cayó todas las veces, entonces intentó algo diferente, tomó una de las antorchas y se aventuró por los pasillos uno a uno, el primero la llevó a un callejón sin salida, el segundo le dio la vuelta al lugar regresándola al estanque, el tercero la llevó a una caverna más pequeña con varios dibujos tallados en las paredes de los estanques de Jusenkyo y la gente del monte Fenix, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se apresuró al cuarto pasillo de nuevo más dibujos esta vez habían aldeanos recibiendo el agua de la gente del monte y transformando zorros en hombres, también habían otros símbolos incomprensibles para ella, después de otros cuantos pasillos al fin uno parecía ir cuesta arriba – _este debe ser-,_ corrió nuevamente, entre ir y venir habían pasado ya unas tres horas, vio una luz al final del camino, al fin la cabeza brillante del dragón, paso por el cuello cuidadosamente y extendió la mano temblando con la pica en ella, la ancló en uno de los dobleces de la llave y le dio un tirón, un sonido estremeció el lugar , Akane regresó por el pasillo a la parte baja de la caverna, el agua comenzó a brotar de la boca del gran animal, en diez minutos el estanque estuvo lleno y el agua cesó su salida.

Akane recordó que en uno de los pasillos había varias vasijas azules con relieves, tomó una y con cuidado la llenó, cansada pero con la ilusión de tener la cura para Ranma se dispuso a salir del lugar cuando una voz la detuvo, era grave y resonaba por todo el lugar

-Quien osa despertarme de mi sueño-

- _oh no, tendré problemas, tal vez pueda alcanzar la salida rápidamente-_ trató de escabullirse con la gran vasija cuando una sombra pasó por delante de ella, cuando miró sus manos la vasija ya no estaba. Adoptó la pose de pelea y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su oponente pasillos, escaleras, nada, levantó la mira hacia la cabeza del dragón y lo vio allí parado como si ya hubiera triunfado, con la vasija en sus manos.

-Safron¡- gritó con angustia

-Niña tonta, no me compares con el incompetente de mi primo-

El ser se parecía a Safron , con una figura casi humana excepto por unas alas grandes color azúl que salían de su espalda, era mucho más alto que ella, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, en dos tonos verde claro adelante y gris atrás; vestía pantalón y camisa blancos con una armadura de metal plateado que cubría sus hombros, pecho y antebrazos.

Akane recordó aquella batalla en el monte fénix, estos seres eran peligrosos, pero ella no se rendiría, no en vano estuvo practicando con un sensei estricto.

-Solo quiero un poco de agua del estanque del hombre ahogado – Intentó persuadirlo

-Akane, ¿no es cierto? –

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Todo se sabe….no te permitiré llevarte ni una gota….menos después de toda la humillación que recibió mi familia por tú culpa y de tus amigos, no creas que tendré piedad por que eres mujer.. Prepárate-

Akane se limitó a fruncir el seño, apretaba los puños con fuerza, no perdería la oportunidad.

-Me llamo Turmek y hoy juro que esta será tu tumba-

El ser alado lanzó una ráfaga de viento cortante de su mano derecha, Akane saltó rápidamente tratando de evadir el ataque pero alcanzó a ser herida en la cara, unas gotas de sangre rodaban por su mejilla.

-Vaya, al menos eres rápida, entretenme aunque sea un rato- se burló, pensando que ya había triunfado

La joven Tendo lo miraba desde abajo, manteniendo la guardía, atenta a cualquier movimiento, sabía que tenía una gran desventaja pero tenía que encontrarle alguna debilidad.

Turmek cambió su rostro y apuntó con la palma abierta de la otra mano hacia Akane, ahora salió disparado un líquido verde viscoso hacia ella, la joven saltó hacia un lado pero uno de sus pies quedó atrapado en la sustancia, por lo que cayó golpeándose fuertemente con el suelo

-ahgg- se quejó sin remedio

-me duró muy poco la entretención- Dio un salto desde la enorme cabeza y cayó junto a ella, la levantó de un brazo mirándola fijamente, Akane se retorcía tratando se zafar el pie que la mantenía prisionera, sin mediar más palabras Turmek la golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen con la rodilla y la arrojó al suelo dejándola sin aire.

-bueno seguiré con mi siesta, disfruta tu estancia aquí, no creo que te encuentren en mil años-

Akane se recuperó un poco del golpe y se incorporó de nuevo alzando la guardia, - no hemos terminado- lo miró con determinación, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, pero a pesar de estar enojada con Ranma, era en él único que podía pensar.

-Hmp… que criatura tan molesta- voló hacia el dragón nuevamente y le lanzó otra ráfaga de viento, esta vez le dio de lleno, ella se tapó con las manos en cruz pero sintió como si pequeñas cuchillas la cortaran por todo el cuerpo, lo bueno fue que también cortaron la sustancia que la mantenía atada, su ropa estaba también echa girones, cubriéndole a duras penas lo importante.

 _-tengo una oportunidad si baja de ahí y luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si sigo recibiendo esos ataques será mi fin-_ pensaba la joven en alguna estrategia mientras su oponente se erguía victorioso en lo alto del dragón. Escuchaba la voz de su sensei en su cabeza, el anciano maestro de la Universidad a quién le había cogido un especial cariño – _Akane si te desesperas y te dejas llevar por la ira será tu fin, si tus emociones te marcan el camino será tú fin y esto aplica para todo en tu vida, el único sentimiento que debes dejar fluir sin medida es el amor-_ Con estas palabras en su mente la joven analizó la situación

-Oye pajarito, tú primo Safron ese sí que era un gran adversario, pero tú… que tristeza, ven aquí si te dices ser mejor-

Turmek ardía de rabia, su mirada era de fuego y una gran aura de batalla se elevaba por encima de él, se dirigió a toda velocidad donde la chica y ambos adoptaron posición de batalla, el lanzó el primer puñetazo que fue desviado por ella con agilidad –Ahora si chiquilla voy en serio-

Akane le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a continuar, lo que lo hizo rabiar aún más, lanzó una ráfaga de golpes, algunos fueron acertados pero la mayoría fueron desviados por la joven, entonces ella contraatacó, lanzó un puño hacia la cara de su oponente cuando este puso las manos para defenderse rápidamente cambió su acción y lo golpeo en el abdomen haciéndolo doblar del dolor, un poco de sangre se asomó por la comisura del labio del ser alado.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, si alguien puede hacerme frente entonces debe sin duda ser mi esposa-

-¿de qué hablas idiota?- esa declaración la tomo por sorpresa, pensó que era alguna distracción así que reanudó su ataque, lanzando una patada hacia la cara que Turmek, el cuál contrarrestó con su antebrazo

-Eres una criatura hermosa, fuerte y valiente, se mi esposa y te daré toda el agua del estanque que desees, si te niegas morirás irremediablemente- le sonreía en un gesto sínico que por poco la saca de su estado de concentración

-Nunca, prefiero morir antes que casarme contigo, yo estoy enamorada y comprometida con alguien-

-Tus deseos son ordenes, querida Akane, ¡mueeereeee¡-

Se retiró volando hacia la llave, Akane ya lo había descifrado si tocaba esa llave le dispararía nuevamente con alguno de sus ataques, entonces tomó la delantera corrió por el pasillo que conducía hacia la estatua y con la herramienta que había movido la llave intentó destruirla, pero su rival ya se encontraba ahí

-ni pienses que podrás dar un paso más, ya sé lo que intentas hacer- Se paró frente a ella con los pies juntos y los brazos cruzados dispuesto a no dejarla avanzar.

La joven Tendo sabía aprovechar una oportunidad y entonces lo barrio desde abajo con una patada, si algo había aprendido desde chica era a pararse en posición correcta un pie delante del otro, para evitar este tipo de ataques, Turmek cayó al suelo y ella de inmediato arremetió contra la llave y su base logrando separarla y dejarla inservible.

-Maldita intrusa, pagarás caro dañar algo tan sagrado para nuestra familia- le gritó desde el aire batiendo con fuerza sus alas.

Se acercó volando a la joven y la agarró por el cuello, ocasionando que ella le clavara con fuerza las uñas en las muñecas, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía le dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el flanco al monstruo, haciendo que este la arrojara al piso.

-cof,cof, ya dame el agua-

-ja, piensas que me derrotaste, que engreída- se burlo

Akane se sentía acorralada, de nuevo tenía que pensar en una estrategía, algo rondaba por su cabeza desde unos minutos después de empezada la pelea, Turmek evitaba a toda costa estar cerca a las antorchas. No tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus cavilaciones porque el enorme ser se acercó nuevamente, se lanzaban combinaciones de puños, patadas y cabezazos que les estaban ya costando energías, se separaron un poco jadeando.

Tras recuperarse un poco el ser de la familia Fenix arremetió, esta vez acertó uno contra otro de los golpes, haciendo a Akane retroceder más y más, cuando la tuvo sobre la pared de roca se dispuso a darle el golpe final.

La joven tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba casi sostenida por la pared, sangraba por la nariz debido a los golpes además respiraba con dificultad.

-Hasta aquí llegaste- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante llevando hacia atrás la mano en puño para tomar impulso

De repente Akane abrió los ojos y frunció el seño – No, hasta aquí llegaste tú- le tiró el contenido de un tarro de alcohol que cargaba en su mochila (ahora que estudiaba medicina siempre lo llevaba, además de otros implementos) y con la otra mano de inmediato agarró la antorcha a la que lo había guiado al retroceder haciéndole creer que la estaba derrotando y rápidamente le prendió fuego.

-¡Ahhh, ahrgghgh¡- -qué has hecho estúpida- se retorcía y gritaba Turmek

La joven noto que el fuego empezó a desaparecer y en su lugar apareció un huevo grande, al fin, se había terminado el calvario, corrió por la vasija decidió llevar dos por si acaso la llegara a derramar o para el tío Genma. Salió de aquella cueva sin mirar atrás, sabía que a aquel huevo le tomaría siglos regresar a su forma normal así que lo dejó ahí. Bajo con cuidado de la montaña para tomar nuevamente el tren.

-¿y ahora que haré, no puedo regresar así a mi casa?-

…. Ya se

-Hola Kasumi-

-Akane, mira las horas que son ¿por qué no has regresado? Y ¿por qué no contestabas el celular?-

-Lo siento hermana, había olvidado que tengo una exposición importantísima de anatomía, me quedaré en casa de Yuka esta semana ¿está bien?-

-Le avisaré a papá, cuídate mucho hermana-

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-y eso fue lo que sucedió, pero como ves valió la pena y estoy bien- le dijo sonriente Akane a su prometido

Ranma había escuchado la historia con atención, y había pasado por toda clase de emociones, la ira de saber que alguien se había atrevido a lastimar lo que él más amaba, el orgullo por que ella había salido victoriosa contra un gran oponente y los celos que lo hicieron saltar de su lugar y fruncir el seño cuando escuchó que ese atrevido le propuso que se casaran.

El joven ahora tenía claro una cosa Akane lo amaba y no era un amor infantil, ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, la vida si era necesario, pero él no quería que fuera así, quería llevar una vida tranquila junto a ella, protegiéndola de todo mal.

-Cuanto lo siento Akane, todo esto es por mi culpa, porque tú querías darme la cura- agachó la mirada con tristeza

-está bien, no quiero ser esa clase de mujer que siempre necesita ser rescatada y ese día me lo probé, por eso lo recordaré con orgullo-

-Akane Te amo- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella y abrazándola por la cintura

-Y yo a ti Ranma-

El joven Saotome, se puso en cuclillas quedando su cabeza a la altura del abdomen de su prometida, levantó despacio la blusa y comenzó a darle tiernos besos en la piel donde se localizaban los golpes, la chica se sobresaltó un poco pero lo dejó, acariciándole el cabello, luego él bajo, le beso la herida de la pantorrilla y todos los pequeños morados y cortes de las piernas, luego los brazos, finalmente la cortada que tenía en la mejilla, se deslizó hacia la boca y continuó con los besos, Akane le correspondía, aunque todavía eran inexpertos se besaban con mucha pasión, rozando sus lenguas, cuando les faltó el aliento, él chico se separó un poco y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, haciendo que se le escaparan varios suspiros que lo hacían acalorarse aún más, ella le acariciaba la espalda y se le antojó también besarle el cuello así que le pasó la lengua desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja dándole un pequeño mordisco el este punto, ahora era él quien suspiraba. Regresaron a besarse los labios y Ranma comenzó a dirigirla hacia la cama, la recostó suavemente sin romper el beso, quedando sobre ella.

-Ran..ma, no… pue…do- intentaba decirle en medio de los besos

El chico de la trenza se separó quedando apoyado en los codos

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-

-es solo que yo..nunca… es decir.. Me gustaría esperar hasta el matrimonio- dijo la chica tratando de normalizar su respiración, pero aún sonrosada

-Lo lamento, soy un torpe- dijo el joven sentándose en el borde de la cama –me deje llevar-

-está bien- Akane se sentó detrás de su prometido y lo abrazó por la espalda –¿estás disgustado?-le preguntó al oído, él negó con la cabeza.

-por qué no me cuentas de nuevo como derrotaste a es imbécil- sonrió

Akane bostezó y comenzó el relato, sin darse cuenta ya estaban acostados en la cama, ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él y se entrelazaban las manos sobre el marcado abdomen del chico, se quedaron dormidos arrullados por la respiración del otro.

-Yo creo que sí lo hicieron-

-Nabiki , por favor, hermana, parece que solo se quedaron dormidos-

-Mi hijo es un hombre entre los hombre, lo sabía-

-Saotome, hay que casarlos de una vez-

-De acuerdo Tendo-

 **NOTAS.**

 **Soy muy mala para describir acción, hice mi mejor esfuerzo lo juro, hasta le pedí ayuda a mi esposo para recrear la pelea :v, gracias amor te dedico el capítulo por tu esfuerzo jajajaja.**

 **Por favor no me tiren tantos tomates, recibo comentarios y demás.**

 **Ya sé que el alcohol no quema mucho, pero el fuego era la debilidad de Turmek por eso lo derrotó**

 **Saludos a** **Heryk, Vane, Juanita, Andrehiitha1512, Liss arias, marcela romero, rosefe-123, litapaz, luz lozano, ELISA LUCÍA V 2016, nancyricoleon y todos los lectores anónimos**

 **BESITOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de a poco, un calor agradable se sentía en su cuerpo, pero las voces y las miradas de la familia lo acabaron de despertar.

-¿qué hacen todos en mi cuarto?-

-No te hagas él bobo, querrás decir en el cuarto de Akane cuñadito- lanzó Nabiki

Ranma se iba a levantar de golpe, pero algo se lo impidió, su novia aún dormía con la cabeza apoyada en él, de pronto recordó todo, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó con ella toda la noche.

-A…A Akane, des pierta. –

-ummm- La joven Tendo se sentía muy abrigada en esos brazos, le costaba trabajo despertarse, se movió un poco y con sus manos toco algo, no era la cobija, tampoco una almohada, entonces recordó y abrió los ojos sobresaltada -¡Ranma!-

Los jóvenes saltaron quedando uno en cada esquina de la cama, miraban al suelo muy abochornados por la escena.

-con que recuperando el tiempo perdido ¿eh?- insistía Nabiki arqueando una ceja

-pe..pe..pe..pero nosotros- intentaba explicar el joven Saotome

-Ranma hijo no te lo permito, deben casarse primero- lo interrumpió Soun, con una cara larga

-Hijo, ojalá hayan utilizado protección, recuerda que Akane aún no termina sus estudios-

-¡Mamá!, no digas eso-

-Tía Nodoka por favor- Akane escondía su rostro en las manos con más vergüenza que la vez que Ranma la vio desnuda

-Ya déjenlos hablar- llamó a la razón Kasumi como siempre

-Gracias Hermana…..familia, lo siento, lo único que paso es que le estaba contando a Ranma una historia interesante, pero como estábamos cansados nos quedamos dormidos, eso es TODO….Ahora con su permiso, me voy a la Universidad- se retiró Akane para no dar pie a más discusiones, detrás de ella todos salieron a su rutina diaria.

Ranma esperó a que se alistara y él también lo hizo, desayunaron evitando el tema y así Akane partió a la estación del tren.

-Te acompaño- saltó Ranma desde el tejado

-Amor- se sorprendió ella que no lo había visto por la prisa que llevaba –No hace falta, tendrías que ir y volver todo ese trayecto

-No importa, no es que tenga mucho que hacer- dijo poniendo las manos en la nuca despreocupado

-Está bien entonces- sonrió

Ya en el tren la joven Tendo le hablaba a su prometido de lo emocionada que estaba por sus estudios, había tenido que memorizar huesos, músculos, nervios, órganos y un sin fin de cosas más, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, sin duda esa era la carrera que había soñado, Ranma la escuchaba y se alegraba de saber que le apasionaba tanto, se imaginaba que era el mismo sentimiento que él tenía con las artes marciales.

Al tiempo llegaron a su destino, todavía hacía falta caminar unas cuadras más, como por inercia lo hicieron cogidos de la mano. Al fin se veía la entrada de la universidad, la ciudadela era grande con caminos de piedra y arboles a los costados de estos, los edificios de varios pisos en ladrillo limpio, destacaba una gran torre de reloj en el centro. La facultad de medicina se encontraba en el campus _Hongo_ , Akane condujo a su prometido hasta ese lugar.

-espérame aquí, ya regreso debo regresar un libro en la biblioteca antes de la clase-

-pero llegarás tarde ¿no?...dime donde es y yo lo regreso por ti- le extendió la mano para que le diera el libro.

-toma, allá se encuentra la biblioteca, solo pásaselo a la señora que se encuentra en el gran escritorio-

-Supongo que nos despedimos, te veo en casa por la noche-

-Está bien- le dio un pequeño beso aprovechando que en ese pasillo no había nadie

Ranma camino despacio por el campus, era algo imponente a la vista, mucha gente con prisa, otros estudiando en los grandes salones, algunos repasando algo en los pasillos, en una esquina habían varias jóvenes a juzgar por su apariencia de primer año, estaban sentadas charlando de forma amena

-Escuché que Akane la chica de medicina que trae locos a los de nuestro salón llegó con un joven muy apuesto hoy, ¿será su novio?-

Ranma sacó pecho y caminó despacio con su característico ego por las nubes

-¿qué no salía con el guapo de Yahiko?-

La cara del chico cambió a preocupación y rabia, frunció el seño, apretó los puños y continuó su marcha

-No seas tonta, esos solo son rumores, además dicen que este joven venía de la mano con ella, deben ser novios-

Ahora sí, se alejó de la esquina del chisme y continuó a la biblioteca. Otro gran edificio con altos muros de ladrillo, pasó la puerta de arco para encontrarse con miles de estantes llenos de libros, un salón lleno de largos escritorios dispuestos en varias filas donde algunos estudiantes leían con interés diversos libros, al final de ese salón, el gran escritorio , detrás de ella una señora ya de edad con gafas gruesas, el cabello blanco recogido en un moño, con un vestido negro de tela gruesa, mangas largas y cuello alto, recibía libros e ingresaba información en un computador con una velocidad digna de una tortuga en tierra, la fila era de 10 personas, pero se movía a paso lento, el joven esperó paciente su turno, cuando al fin llegó ya había pasado una hora.

 _-Rayos que señora más lenta-_

-Vengo a devolver este libro- pasando el texto a la señora

-déjame ver jovencito-la señora se ajustó las gafas abrió el libro en la parte de atrás, pasó el lector por él código de barras pero no lo logró, siguió intentado una y otra vez.

-¿le puedo ayudar?- extendió la mano Ranma hacia el lector

-ah aha ah, solo la bibliotecaria toca esto- le dio una palmada en la mano al joven, quién hizo una mueca malhumorado

Tras otros intentos, al fin pudo leer el código de barras

-bien, veamos- empezó a hundir las teclas del computador una a una con los dedos índices, El joven ya había apoyado los codos en el escritorio y reposaba la cabeza en las manos con resignación.

-Tendo Akane-

-Si ella misma, ¿ya puedo retirarme señora?-

-Señorita para usted joven-

 _-no me extraña de esta momia-_ -¿ya puedo retirarme SEÑORITA?-

-Este libro todavía tiene plazo de entregarlo hasta la otra semana, pero libro "Genética avanzada" si lo debe entregar hoy o tendrá una multa

La cara de desespero de Ranma era evidente, Salió refunfuñando del lugar en busca de su prometida.

En todo ese tiempo Akane ya había terminado la primera clase y tenía media hora antes de la siguiente, ni bien estaba saliendo del aula cuando algunos compañeros la abordaron, eso le recordaba a la secundaria cuando tenía que pelear con Kuno y todos los demás

-Akane, ¿quieres un café?- le ofrecía uno

-Akane ¿quieres tomar un té?- la invitaba otro

\- Akane ¿almorzamos juntos?- insistía otro más

Siempre la misma respuesta con una sonrisa forzada –No, gracias, eres muy amable-

Al fin pudo salir de la multitud, se acercó a uno de los tableros que habían en la pared buscando su compañero de trabajo para la clase de genética, siguió con su dedo la lista hasta encontrar su nombre, al mirar hacia al lado se encontró con otra mano que buscaba lo mismo

-Lo ves Akane, es el destino, debemos estar junticos- se le acercó Yahiko

-El único que está destinado a Akane soy yo- resonó la voz de Ranma detrás de los estudiantes haciendo que estos guardaran silencio y le abrieran paso hasta llegar donde Akane

-Ranma- dijo la joven de cabellos azules con sorpresa

-Otra vez tú desgarbado, acaso no sabes que esto es un campus universitario, para E-S-T-U-D-I-A-N-T-E-S, no para salvajes como tú-

-A quién llamas salvaje, idiota, yo voy donde yo quiera… acaso ¿quieres pelea?-

-Si ves Akane, es un salvaje todo lo quiere arreglar a golpes, lo mío es el intelecto- dijo dándose leves golpes con el dedo en la frente

-Déjanos en paz- dijo la estudiante tomando a Ranma del brazo y llevándolo aparte ante la mirada atenta de los que ya se congregaban a ver la escena

\- Recuerda Ranma "el novio de la estudiante no es el esposo de la doctora"- acabó de dar la estocada final Yahiko, lo suyo eran más las palabras que otra cosa, un gran bocón.

Ranma frenó en seco y en menos de un segundo puso su puño con fuerza en la cara del compañero atrevido de su novia, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Varias chicas se acercaron a ayudarlo, el muchacho sonrió, al menos había logrado que Ranma se ofendiera.

Akane miraba con preocupación, si le retiraban la beca, que sería de ella, además conocía de sobra el temperamento de su prometido, no dejaba una batalla a medias.

-vámonos ya, este es un debilucho- bufó Ranma retomando su camino, cogido de la mano de Akane, tampoco era su intención causarle problemas, pero esas últimas palabras habían calado hondo en su ser, ¿que acaso él no sería suficiente para la doctora Akane?, ¿perdería ella interés en el ahora que era toda una estudiante universitaria?

-Amor- lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Discúlpame, no quería causar problemas, pero es que ese idiota-

\- ya dejémoslo atrás… más bien dime ¿por qué no regresaste el libro?-dijo apuntando a la mano que lo sostenía

-Es cierto la señorita momia me dijo que este no es el que tienes que entregar hoy-

-¿momia dices?-

-Si la bibliotecaria-

-déjame ver- sacó de su maletín algunos libros y encontró el que debía regresar, rascándose la cabeza por la confusión…-je je je ¿pódrías?- dijo extendiéndole el libro correcto

-eres una descuidada-

\- y tú un celoso-

-hmp, ¿celoso yo?- giro la cara avergonzado

Akane rio divertida por la acción de su novio y se despidió de él. Ranma realizó de nuevo la tediosa fila, entregó el libro y se dispuso a marcharse pero decidió darse una vuelta por el campus para esperar a su amada y almorzar juntos, al fin de cuentas no tenía nada más que hacer, de nuevo esa idea, siempre había entrenado para ser un gran artista marcial, él era un chico sencillo, pero al ver a su prometida tan entregada a la academia sentía curiosidad por el asunto.

Llegó a otro de los campus, más precisamente al deportivo, podía ver algunos estudiantes corriendo a través de circuitos, otros entrenaban taekwondo, futbol, gimnasia, en fin casi todas las disciplinas deportivas existentes, su corazón se llenó de emoción, era excitante ver a tanta gente apasionada por el deporte, se asomó a una de las aulas contiguas a los baños, el piso de madera le recordaba al dojo Tendo, adentro un señor de edad madura impartía una clase de artes marciales, hablaba calmado, les daba instrucciones claras a todos los estudiantes, se dedicaba en especial a los menos aventajados, su forma de expresarse asombraba al chico de la trenza, porque aunque el daba clases en el dojo de su suegro, nunca había reparado en el manejo que se le debe dar a un grupo, solo pensaba que ser maestro consistía en exigirles y enseñarles a dar los golpes y defenderse, en ocasiones se exasperaba con los niños berrinchudos o los menos aventajados, pero este sensei que ahora miraba era todo un experto.

El maestro se percató de la presencia de Ranma y lo invitó a pasar después de la clase, el joven se excusó diciendo que solo era un visitante, pero el señor insistió

-Pasa jovencito, puedo ver que entrenas, ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?-

-Bueno yo pertenezco a la escuela Saotome de combate libre-

-Ya veo, ¿tu maestro es el viejo Japosai?-

-fui entrenado principalmente por mi padre Genma Saotome, pero si he recibido algunas lecciones del viejo Japosai-

-¿Quisieras realizar un pequeño entrenamiento?- dijo el Sensei invitándolo con la mano

-Seguro- Ranma nunca perdía una buena oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades

Ambos adoptaron pose de pelea, un ansioso Ranma sonreía, mientras que él anciano permanecía sereno.

-Ya puedo ver que eres un poco confiado, te aconsejo que no seas preso de tus emociones durante el combate-

El joven asintió y comenzó el combate, ambos saltaron, en el aire Ranma lanzó varios golpes con los puños y patadas, pero ninguno acertó, entonces regresaron al suelo, se repitió la misma secuencia, golpes y patadas, de nuevo neutralizados por el anciano.

Ranma comenzaba a divertirse pero le preocupaba que él maestro solo estaba a la defensiva, entonces inclinó su cuerpo casi tocando con la mano el suelo y elevando su pierna para alcanzar a darle una patada en el mentón, pero nada, el señor doblo su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivándolo, luego saltó dando vueltas en el aire y cayó sobre Ranma poniendo el puño en su cara, pero se detuvo y regreso a su posición serena con las manos detrás del cuerpo.

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, varios estudiantes se habían reunido para ver la pelea, entre ellos una peliazúl que se acercó corriendo

-Veo que ya conociste a mi Sensei- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Akane.. ¿él te entrena?- incorporándose

-si-…-sensei, él es mi prometido- dijo Akane un poco sonrojada. De nuevo los alumnos que estaban reunidos comenzaron a hacer ruidosos comentarios.

-veo que hacen buena pareja, me encantaría tenerte como mi alumno también, lástima que no pertenezcas a esta Universidad-

\- si es una lástima- dijo Ranma con pesar

Pasaron los días en el hogar Tendo y todo estaba en aparente calma, Ranma retomó las clases en el dojo Tendo, estaba repleto de alumnos de todas las edades por lo que tuvo que repartirlos en diferentes horarios según edad y habilidades, por lo que comenzó a ganar más dinero, mientras que Akane hacia su mejor esfuerzo en la Universidad.

Una noche durante la cena, alguien interrumpió la tranquilidad

-Ni hao- una bicicleta se estrelló como de costumbre en la cabeza del pobre Ranma

Akane no podía disimular su disgusto, ahora que quería esa loca obsesiva.

-Podrías retirarte de mi cabeza, ¡me duele!- gritó molesto

-Shampoo sentirlo, Ranma- retiró la bicicleta

- _que se trae Shampoo y ¿por qué no le dice Airen?-_ pensaba la joven Tendo

La familia la saludo invitándola a cenar, la amazona aceptó con gusto y así terminaron la cena hablando trivialidades.

-Shampoo tener que irse, yo traer esto para todos- sacó dos sobres de la canasta de la bicicleta, estaban marcados a mano

 _Familia Tendo_

 _Familia Saotome_

"Hemos aprendido a respetarnos, a amarnos y a construir un camino juntos"

Shampoo

Y

Mousse

Los invitamos a celebrar nuestro amor el día 24 de Julio

Lugar: Café gato

Hora: 3:00 pm

Todos la felicitaron y ella se despidió alegre, montando nuevamente su vehículo preferido.

A Ranma no le sorprendió la noticia, pero si le sorprendió que los invitaran, solo rogaba al cielo que ya no hubiera más trampas en el asunto, Akane no perdió ni un minuto de vista a su prometido buscando alaguna emoción reflejada en su cara, al parecer solo vio alivio.

Todos se retiraron, excepto Ranma que debía recoger los implementos del dojo y Akane quien tenía una lectura pendiente para el final del día siguiente.

Ranma terminó sus deberes, ya era tarde y el sueño se apoderaba de él, estaba sentado en el dojo y comenzaba a cabecear, cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, el joven sonrió, atrayéndola más hacia él.

-¿Piensas ir?- le susurro al oído

-¿ummm?-

-A la boda ¿piensas ir?-

-no sé, ¿tú quieres que vamos?-

-Bueno, creo que está bien compartir su felicidad ¿no?-

-Entonces si-

Akane terminó con su lectura y quiso pasar un tiempo a solas con Ranma, la verdad es que desde aquél día en el que se habían quedado dormidos, la familia los vigilaba más que de costumbre.

El joven también la extrañaba, pero sabía que su autocontrol no le duraría mucho y la chica ya había dejado claro que hasta el matrimonio nada de nada.

Ella tomó la iniciativa y lo beso en el cuello haciendo que él diera un respingo, pero de inmediato se relajó y cerró los ojos complacido

-no juegues conmigo- le decía en voz baja

-solo un poco- le respondió juguetona

-no respondo entonces- le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

-hmp, ya veremos quién es más fuerte- rió divertida

Siguió besándole el cuello, el permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las de ella, la joven continuó con las caricias, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de él tocándole el abdomen y el pecho. En un rápido movimiento el chico de la trenza la atrajo hasta que quedó sentada a su lado pero en el sentido opuesto, entonces se inclinó y la besó con pasión, le dirigió las manos indicándole que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo debajo de la camisa, ella obedeció. Ranma pensó que tenía derecho a lo mismo, así que metió los dedos por la blusa de su amada a la altura de la cintura y con la yema subió y bajo por la espalda, el autocontrol se desvaneció por completo, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, entonces la sentó sobre él, sin romper el beso, continuaron con las caricias por debajo de la ropa, hasta que se separaron agitados.

-Oye, amor, en serio, no respondo, mejor paremos- le dio un beso en la frente tratando de tomar control de la situación

Akane estaba ruborizada, pero seguía sentada sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza

-gracias por tu paciencia-

-ni lo digas- dijo Ranma suspirando

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el gran día de Shampoo y Mousse, la familia se puso sus mejores ropas para asistir al evento, El dr Tofú llegó temprano por su novia, fueron los primeros en salir de la casa, Soun, Genma y Nodoka llevaban kimonos tradicionales, fueron los siguientes en marcharse, Nabiki había avisado que tenía un trabajo de la Universidad en casa de Kuno y por lo tanto se arreglaría allá y llegaría directo a la boda, aunque no lo decían, todos sabían que ellos no solo iban a la misma Universidad y a la misma carrera, sino que prácticamente vivían juntos, solo les faltaba hacerlo oficial, la mediana de las Tendo era una chica moderna, el matrimonio no era lo de ella, a pesar que Kuno se lo había propuesto varias veces .

Ranma se había puesto un traje de pantalón y camisa formal, esperaba a Akane en la sala para poder irse

-Akane, nos vamos a perder la boda- gritaba ya cansado de esperar

-Ya voy, no me apures- después de revolver el closet se había decidido por un kimono amarillo claro con pequeñas flores de cerezo estampadas, se lo puso y decidió no maquillarse mucho, al fin de cuentas solo era una invitada más.

Al verla Ranma le sonrió y le dio la mano para salir de la casa

-Estás hermosa-

-Gracias-

-Tú estás muy apuesto-….-no digas que como siempre o te golpearé con el mazo-

-ja ja ja . Akane Tendo, la persona más tierna sobre el planeta-

-Cállate…. Tonto-

El café gato había sido decorado con los colores chinos típicos, rojo y dorado, mesas vestidas de rojo, en el centro había un gran pastel con los símbolos de prosperidad y amor. La abuela no había escatimado en gastos, el banquete era enorme. Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando Ryoga con Akari, Ukyo y Konatsu, la familia Tendo y la Saotome, así como algunos familiares de China, amazonas y por último Ranma y Akane. La ceremonia fue celebrada por Cologne, de forma sencilla, finalmente llegó el "puede besar a la novia", la pareja se dio un beso sin problemas, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

En la fiesta todo iba tranquilo, ya todos aceptaban a Ranma y Akane como pareja, Akari les contaba ante la mirada de un abochornado Hibiki , cómo su familia se había mudado cerca a la casa de Ryoga y por eso ahora le era más fácil tener citas, el chico además de continuar como maestro de artes marciales, ahora le ayudaba con la crianza de cerdos quienes misteriosamente le obedecían a todo lo que el joven decía.

Ukyo y Konatsu también parecían llevar una buena relación, ahora el joven era socio y ya no su sirviente, incluso estaban pensando en abrir otro puesto de okonomiyajis, se notaba que tenían química y aunque Ukyo aun tenía sentimientos por Ranma, le estaba abriendo un espacio en su corazón al muchacho.

Llegó la hora de las palabras, un emocionadísimo Mousse le compuso toda una poesía a su amazona, haciendo que más de uno soltara una lágrima, incluida Shampoo, se tomaron varias fotos con todos los presentes y comenzó la fiesta oficial. En algún momento de la noche la pareja de esposos se sentó con los jóvenes Akane y Ranma

-Bueno, cuéntanos Shampoo como fue que terminaron casandose- preguntó curiosa la joven Tendo

Shampoo sonrió y tomó de la mano a su esposo

-Bueno si querer saber Shampoo contar-

 **Flash back**

Shampoo se marchó en su bicicleta después de dejar a Ranma con su amiga Zhen, detrás de ella corría Mousse, por fin la amazona se detuvo en un parque cercano, prácticamente se dejó caer en una silla y rompió a llorar, con las manos se tapaba la cara. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, el joven de cabello largo se limitó a verla con tristeza, finalmente se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros, trato de iniciar una conversación en su idioma natal, ya sabía que a su amada no se le daba bien el japonés.

-¿Tanto me odias querida Shampoo?- le dijo con tristeza al oído

La amazona guardó silencio y trato de calmarse

-No, no es eso, no te odio, es solo que tú eres para mí un amigo de la infancia y con Ranma….bueno él me gustó desde que supe que era hombre-

-pero dime Shampoo, ¿el alguna vez te demostró amor?-

La joven negó con la cabeza y dejó caer algunas lágrimas más

-no quiero ser malo contigo pero tengo que preguntarte ¿nunca te diste cuenta que Ranma amaba a Akane?-

-claro que sí no soy tonta…. Él la mira como… tú me miras a mí- dijo con algo de pena incapaz de sostenerle la mirada

El joven se sorprendió por las palabras, un tono carmín surgió de sus mejillas.

-Te propongo un trato-

-no me casaré hoy Mousse- se puso sería la chica de cabello lavanda

-No es eso-

-Entonces ¿qué?-

-Dame 10 citas, si no quieres casarte después de eso , yo me retiraré de tu vida para siempre…es una promesa-

La chica abrió los ojos, con renovadas fuerzas, pensaba que era algo simple para poder librarse del compromiso con su amigo.

-Acepto- dijo extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato

Los jóvenes regresaron a Japón para estar pendientes de su negocio, Mousse no tardó en invitarla a la primera cita; flores, chocolates, salida a comer, todo muy lindo pero la amazona fría como un tempano de hielo. Segunda cita flores, película en el cine, charla casual recordando sus aventuras de la niñez. Tercera cita salida a un festival tradicional _– Mousse no se ve nada mal con ese kimono y el cambio de sus gafas por lentes de contacto le sienta bien-_ pensó la joven china. Cuarta cita, cena preparada por Mousse a la luz de las velas, charla con intensiones amorosas, elogios para la señorita – _donde aprendió ese Mousse a ser tan romántico-._ Quinta cita, él pobre chico pato sufrió una terrible migraña por el cambio de las gafas a los lentes, así que Shampoo decidió cuidarlo preparándole medicina tradicional. Sexta cita, regalo especial del joven a su amada, una hermosa cadena plateada con unas alas de dije – _pero si es igual a la cadena que perdí cuando era pequeña, él todavía se acuerda…..cuanto lloré esa vez-._ Séptima cita salida a un club, realmente no era el estilo de Mousse pero debía intentarlo, tomaron algunos cocteles, bailaron o al menos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, la amazona se dejó coger de la mano camino a casa. Octava cita viaje a una playa cercana, al fin pudieron disfrutar del mar, tomaron el sol juntos, ella se dejó poner bloqueador en la espalda casi causándole un ataque al pobre chico, con su diminuto bikini, vieron el atardecer juntos, él se atrevió a acercársele y al ver que ella no lo rechazaba la tomó por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso, la amazona se sorprendió por lo cómoda que se sintió con él. Novena cita –últimamente no hacen nada más que salir, se quedan en casa a atender el negocio par de malcriados- fueron regañados por Cologne, pero igual pasaron un rato agradable llevando juntos el negocio, hacían una buena dupla.

Decima y última cita, Mousse estaba desesperado, ya no tenía más ideas, caminaba de un lado al otro, de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y tocaba una cajita aterciopelada

 _Y si ella me rechaza-_

 _Y si nunca olvida a Ranma-_

 _Qué tal si me obliga a volver a China-_

Shampoo lo observaba desde la cocina y reía divertida

-No es necesario planear otra cita, estoy firme en mi decisión-

-Shampoo, por favor dame una oportunidad, algo se me ocurrirá para que me ames- con tono suplicante

-no, no hace falta otra cita, porque yo te amo-

El joven se sorprendió por la declaración, corrió donde su amazona para abrazarla y llenarla de besos, finalmente puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó el preciado tesoro

 **Fin del flash back**

Los invitados se habían acercado a escuchar la historia y se encontraban conmovidos por ella, todos se alegraban de la felicidad de la pareja.

La fiesta continuó animada, Ranma y Mousse se ofrecieron a traer bebidas a sus chicas, dejándolas solas en la mesa

-Shampoo alegrarse de que Ranma dejara a la chica de China, uds hacen mejor pareja- le dijó de forma muy natural, solo por entablar conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres Shampoo?- frunció el seño Akane

-A la chica, con la que salir Ranma Zhun , Zhin…-

-¿Hablas de Zhen?-

-Exacto, Zhen, muy linda pero no más que Shampoo- dijo con el ego elevado

-hmp, ellos solo son amigos- trató de parecer serena

-Shampoo no mentir, pensar que Akane saber- se empezó a incomodar, ya había dicho demasiado y sabía que iba a terminar mal de todas formas

-saber ¿qué?-

-bueno… yo.. te lo diré, pero Akane tú pensar que esto ya pasó y ahora ustedes estar juntos-

-Ya dime de una buena vez- empezaba a impacientarse la peliazúl

-bueno, durante unos días yo seguir a Ranma en secreto, el tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Zhen y su hermano, yo escabullirme entre los invitados con un disfraz y pues…- salió corriendo dejando a Akane con la duda, al cabo de unos pocos segundos regreso y le pasó una foto. Ranma y la chica besándose.

Continuará ….

 **Notas**

 **-Este capítulo estuvo un poco lento, bueno es que se están adaptando a una nueva rutina, no pueden ir tan rápido.**

 **-No falta el empleado (bibliotecaria) que es FLASH, flecha veloz, rápido del oeste, cuando uno lo necesita.**

 **-Ese Yahiko si que molesta, ya que le den duro jajaj**

 **-Shampoo habla en chino con Mousse y cologne, por eso no tiene errores en la conjugación de los verbos, al menos eso pienso, como ¿para qué? habla uno en otro idioma con alguien que es del mismo país jejeje**

 **-Shampoo es una fastidiosa, pero Mousse me cae bien**

 **-Gracias por leer , estaré atenta a cualquier comentario**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Hola a todos, de nuevo algunos problemas técnicos para actualizar rápido, pero aquí estoy, gracias a los que siguen esta historia, ahora sí, la pobre Akane descubrió lo de Zhen en el cumpleños de Ranma ¿qué pasará?, descúbranlo a continuación. Aquí unos fragmentos de una canción, a ver quien adivina cuál es.**

 **Otra cosa… ¿pongo lemon? Según lo que me digan eso haré**

Akane se sintió mareada al ver la foto, no quería llorar, menos frente a Shampoo, así que disimuló lo mejor que pudo, Ranma y Mousse regresaban con las bebidas, la joven de cabello azúl se adelantó a su encuentro no sin antes dirigirse a la novia.

-Bueno, como tú dijiste, pasado es pasado- fingió unan sonrisa

-Shampoo alegrarse de que sea así-

Al encontrarse con Ranma le quitó el cóctel de la mano y lo bebió de un solo sorbo

-vaya que tenías sed, lamento la demora- se sorprendió Ranma, -¿no regresamos a la mesa con los novios?-

-no…dejémoslos que sigan disfrutando, vamos a sentarnos al bar- caminó decidida sin dar tiempo a una respuesta de su prometido.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en dos bancos altos que habían dispuesto en una improvisada barra, Akane pedía uno tras otro coctel y los pasaba de un solo sorbo, al principio Ranma no reparó mucho en esas acciones, pero cuando sirvieron el tercer Margarita y Akane se disponía a pasarlo de largo, el joven Saotome tomó la copa con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-Basta… que te sucede Akane, ya dime-

-nada- dijo tratando de quitarle el trago

Ranma se alarmó por la frialdad de su prometida, _-¿pero qué fue lo que hice ahora?- -será que se siente mal porque ellos se casaron primero-_

-está muy bonito todo, ¿no crees?- dijo mandando el trago hasta la otra esquina de la barra

-ajá- fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta

-Bailamos- seguía intentando el azabache

-está bien- dijo al fin Akane para que no le siguiera preguntando

Bailaron una canción lenta, Ranma la abrazó y ella se dejó, la cabeza de la chica reposaba sobre el pecho del muchacho, de vez en cuando soltaba algunos suspiros, no entendía la actitud bipolar de la chica, al terminar la canción la quiso besar, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella, pero le giró el rostro, al hacerlo Akane vio a Shampoo quien estaba mirando hacia la pista, así que rápidamente se aproximó a Ranma y lo besó apasionadamente, dejándolo aún más perdido. La amazona no se dio ni por enterada, solo pensó que sus invitados la estaban pasando bien, ya que su corazón ahora solo pertenecía a su esposo.

-ya quiero irme Ranma- le dijo separándose sin mirarlo a los ojos, -mañana tengo que ir temprano a la Universidad-

-Pero me habías dicho que ya no tenías clase, solo exámenes ¿no?-

-e… bueno, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-buen, vámonos- dijo el joven resignado, tomándola de la mano para despedirse de los novios y demás personas, ya que eran los primeros en marcharse

-mmm, ya veo cuñadito van a provechar la casa sola, váyanse que yo los cubro- le guiñó Nabiki

Ranma se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado

-No digas bobadas, tengo cosas que hacer en la universidad hermana- frunció el seño

Se despidieron de los novios dándoles las gracias por todo y deseándole lo mejor, Akane mostró su mejor sonrisa y agarró fuerte a Ranma delante de la pareja.

Al salir de la fiesta de nuevo cambió todo, Akane caminaba despacio, soltando algunos suspiros y mirando el suelo, Ranma intentaba entablar una conversación pero todo lo que obtenía por respuesta eran monosílabos, el camino se les hizo eterno hasta el dojo.

-que descanses- dijo seca la chica corriendo hasta su habitación

Ranma corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó en la puerta, interponiéndose

-¿qué no me das un beso de buenas noches?- le dijo acercándose a su boca, lo que ocasionó que ella retrocediera un poco, pero finalmente la joven le dio un pequeño beso. Ranma no se iba a quedar así, tenía que sacarle la verdad, entonces la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y empezó a darle besos en el cuello subiendo hacia la boca, ella se estremecía por las caricias del muchacho por un lado quería seguir y darle rienda suelta a todos sus deseos y por el otro quería volver a ser la Akane celosa, tirarle la foto en la cara y darle un buen golpe con el mazo, pero no sabía, no tenía la certeza que la amazona le dijera la verdad, no sería la primera vez que jugaba sucio. Sin querer dejó caer unas lágrimas que pronto se convirtieron en mares de llanto.

-a…amor, que pasa?... ¿te sientes bien?- dijo serio, limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano suavemente

-por favor, hablemos mañana, creo que me cayeron mal los cocteles, es todo- le cerró la puerta con llave y aseguró la ventana, dejando al pobre hombre sin saber qué hacer, así que optó por irse a dormir y dejarla que se le pasara esa extraña actitud a su prometida.

Ranma se durmió después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama sin encontrar la respuesta que buscaba _-¿y ahora yo que hice?-._ Puso el despertador temprano para acompañarla a la universidad, pero a la mañana siguiente se quedó profundo y no lo escuchó

- _rayos, ¿qué hora es?-_ se despertó malhumorado, ya era demasiado tarde las 9 am, hora de la clase de los chicos de 12 a 15, Ranma se arregló y bajo al Dojo a enseñar como de costumbre.

La joven Tendo entraba en el campus de artes visuales muy temprano esa mañana, no sabía muy bien a quien peguntarle, hasta que alguien se le adelantó, un chico delgado y alto con el cabello teñido de todos los colores y una camiseta de una banda de rock se le acercó

-Hola, tú asistes a esta facultad, no te había visto antes-

-hola, bueno, en realidad soy de la facultad de medicina-

-ummm ya veo toda una cerebrito- se rió el chico -me llamo Tanaka Daiki- le hizo una reverencia

-Tendo Akane- le devolvió el gesto

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, pareces pérdida-

-No, lo estoy, solo necesito…ummm, alguien que me diga si una foto es alterada o real-

-¿te refieres a si la editaron?, eso es sencillo, la traes contigo, te lo digo en un momento-

-En serio, te lo agradecería mucho- buscó en su mochila y se la entregó

Daiki la miro entrecerrando los ojos, la alejó, la acercó, la giro, sacó una lupa de su morral y continuó explorándola -Bueno, es tomada con una cámara de celular de muy pocos megapixeles, además el ángulo no es el correcto para capturar el momento de la pareja, la luz no es la apropiada para esa escena, además hay un cabello morado que quedó frente al lente.-

Akane hacía acopio a toda su paciencia mientras escuchaba todo lo que el joven le decía menos lo que ella deseaba más.

-eres muy detallado, pero ¿podrías decirme si está alterada en alguna forma?-

El chico alejo la lupa de la foto y sentenció –estoy 100% seguro que es una mala foto, pero es original, no la han alterado- se la entregó a Akane, quién la recibió guardándola nuevamente

-gracias Daiki, debo irme ahora- se marchó corriendo para que no la vieran llorar

-Adiós Akane- movía la mano el chico a lo lejos.

La chica corrió sin rumbo, sentía que se ahogaba por las lágrimas, tenía tanta rabia que quería gritar, golpear, patear, no sabía qué hacer, había dicho en casa que estaría en un examen a las 7 am y que luego regresaría, pero eso significaría tener que verlo a él, aquel que había roto su corazón con una infidelidad más que comprobada, no eran suposiciones, malos entendidos, esta vez era cierto y había una foto para comprobarla. Entonces vio a lo lejos a su amiga

-¡yukaaa!- gritó desesperada para llamar su atención

-Akane?- corrió al encuentro. Al ver a su amiga envuelta en llanto, solo atinó a abrazarla -¿qué sucede?-

-yo….- La peli azul no podía ni siquiera articular palabra, se agarraba el pecho y lloraba sin consuelo

Yuka condujo a su amiga a su apartamento que quedaba dentro del campus, Akane se tiró en el sofá y ahogaba sus gritos con un cojín, pasó casi una hora para que se pudiera calmar, su amiga le ofreció agua, que ella tomo con desespero y al fin pudo contarle

-Todo es una mentira, él no me ama Yuka-

-¿hablas de Ranma?-

Akane asintió con la cabeza

-pero…amiga, ustedes siempre pelean y se reconcilian, esa es una extraña manera de amar, pero es su manera de amar-

\- esta vez es diferente, mira- le paso la foto a su amiga

-Bueno Akane, primero que todo ¿quién te la dio?-

-Shampoo-

-¿y tú le crees a alguien que estuvo detrás de tú prometido durante años?, por favor, no seas ingenua –

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, pero la hice revisar en el departamento de artes visuales…..es ….real- rompió nuevamente en llanto

-Akane….lo siento, ¿qué harás?-

-lo obvio, romper con él-

-pero…. ¿Qué acaso no lo amas?-

-Pero él no me ama, si no, no habría hecho esto-

\- Akane, si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo, me hace falta una compañera de apartamento, así no lo verías y con el dinero que viajas a diario podrías pagar tu parte de la renta- le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga- la abrazó fuertemente

Ranma ya estaba desesperado, la clase había terminado y ahí estaba él dando golpes al aire, patadas, se limpiaba el sudor con la manga de su camisa y continuaba, finalmente el cansancio pudo con él y se retiró a bañarse, cuando ya estaba terminado, escuchó lo que había estado esperando toda la mañana.

-familia ya estoy en casa-

-bienvenida-

Ranma se vistió rápidamente y salió a buscarla

-Akane, ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes de hoy?-

Ella estaba de espaldas y no respondió nada, entonces él pudo ver que en la cama había una gran cantidad de ropa y objetos, se acercó para ver mejor, delante de ella una maleta

-¿vamos a algún lado por las vacaciones?- la tocó en el hombro para asegurar una respuesta

La chica le retiró la mano con violencia

-no me toques, me voy- aún sin voltear

-Akane ¿Qué pasa?- la giro para quedar frente a frente, aún así ella escondía la miraba bajo el flequillo

-T-E O-D-I-O, Ranma Saotome, eres un mentiroso- le tiró la foto a la cara

El muchacho la tomó del suelo donde cayó y la observó aterrado, tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz

-Akane, ¿quién te dio esto?-

-Eso ya no importa, eso sucedió de verdad ¿no es cierto?- lo miró a los ojos, reflejaba odio en su mirada, algo que a pesar de todas sus peleas nunca había visto

Ranma miró al suelo con avergonzado

–¿Dime es cierto o no?- comenzó a alzar la voz

-por favor, baja la guardia… tú mirada…es de hielo, no te había visto así-

-¿qué quieres, que te felicite y te de besos y abrazos?...¿ es cierto sí o no?, se hombre y respóndeme-

-Sí, es cierto pero yo ….-

No pudo terminar la frase porque una cachetada fue depositada con ira en su mejilla

-No quiero oír nada más, por mí te puedes ir a China con Zhen-

-Tú sabes que yo te amo, Akane, por favor-

-Mira Ranma, el compromiso está roto, no diré nada a la familia, porque ellos nunca entienden nada, tú puedes seguir con el Dojo, que digo puedes, debes seguir con el Dojo, se lo debes a mi padre, pero yo….. me voy-

-No fue mi intensión, si por este error te me vas de la vida, firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida- unas lagrimas asomaban de sus grandes ojos azules

-todo está acabado me oyes, tú lo acabaste- comenzó a llorar con rabia e impotencia

-perdona, por favor, para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte-

-cállate, no quiero que me digas nada-

Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, ella se retorcía tratando de zafarse

-dime que no me amas y te suelto-

\- ¿y de que sirvió que yo te amara si igual me traicionaste?- dijo dejando de moverse

Ranma pudo entender la magnitud de la situación, Akane no se lo perdonaría, no en ese momento al menos, así que la dejó ir, en la puerta se paró de espaldas a ella

-solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que soy, todo lo que hemos vivido, ha sido solamente el camino para estar juntos, estamos destinados a estar juntos, desde antes de nacer (cita requerida ;) Andrea Guadalupe)-

Estas palabras le calaron hondo, pero esa herida no se sanaría solo con palabras, salió de su habitación firme en su actitud de alejarse de él, llamó a su padre para hablar con él a solas.

-dime hija ¿de qué se trata?-

-Papá ¿recuerdas el regalo que me dieron Nabiki y Kuno de cumpleaños?-

-¿el viaje a Kyoto todo pago que no quisiste aceptar?-

-Bueno…pues cambié de opinión, algunos compañeros van a pasar el verano allá y quisiera ir con ellos-

-mmmm No se hija, pensé que ibas a pasar más tiempo con tu prometido ahora que volvió- dijo tocándose el mentón pensativo

-no te preocupes, él se quedará a dar las clases de verano en el Dojo-

-Es verdad, no lo había pensado, es cuando más lleno está… está bien entonces, pero aún te falta una semana de exámenes ¿no?-

-Eso es otra cosa que quería avisarte, voy a pasar esta semana en el apartamento de Yuka estudiando y cuando regrese de vacaciones me gustaría irme a vivir con ella, ya hice las cuentas y sale más económico que viajar a diario y así me rinde más el tiempo-

-Dime la verdad hija, ya te peleaste otra vez con Ranma, ¿ahora qué pasó?, no me digas que intentó algo que tú no querías-

-¡qué!, papá por favor, porque todo tiene que ser con Ranma, simplemente quiero concentrarme en mis estudios-

-Ya hija no te enfades- lloraba el señor Tendo

-Papá no es para tanto – se acercó a darle palmaditas en el hombro la joven

Ranma que lo había escuchado todo desde el pasillo estaba entre triste e indignado, pero nada podía hacer desde su posición ¿ _cómo arreglaremos las cosas si ella se va?._ Decidió irse a pensar en el tejado, viendo las nubes pasar una buena idea le llegó al azabache.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una enorme maleta que parecía caminar sola, saltó rápidamente hasta alcanzar a su dueña.

-¿Cuál es la prisa por irte?-

Akane se detuvo un momento, pero sin dar respuesta reanudó su marcha con prisa. Ranma se interpuso en el camino

-¿te llevo la maleta?... al menos hablemos antes de irte-

De nuevo silencio, la chica lo esquivó y así siguieron hasta la estación, Akane partió con una mirada de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, dejando a su prometido de una sola pieza.

- _si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…..Zhen fue quien me besó, NO ES MI CULPA-_

 _-Esa Akane es una cabezadura-_

Con el orgullo herido, el joven de la trenza se resignó a pasar el resto de la semana en casa. El sábado escuchó que Akane llamó a su hermana para contarle que le había ido bien en los exámenes y que partiría a Kyoto el domingo a las 8 am.

Al día siguiente Akane y Yuka salieron del apartamento, contentas por poder al fin descansar de tanto estudio. En la estación las esperaba un grupo de 15 estudiantes entre medicina y enfermería, uno en especial se acercó al par de chicas

-No sabías que irías Akane- dijo con Alegría

-Bueno, me anime, tampoco sabía que tú ibas-

-Ya te lo dije es el destino…..¿y tú noviecito no viene?- dijo despectivamente

-cállate Yahiko, no le menciones a ese- acotó Yuka

-¡yuka!- la regañó la joven Tendo por su impertinencia, la aludida se encogió de hombros con vergüenza

Rápidamente Akane cambió el tema y empezaron a hablar de los exámes hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Yahiko se ofreció a llevar la maleta de la peliazúl, prácticamente arrebatándosela para que no tuviera tiempo de negarse y comenzó a caminar rumbo al tren, detrás de él, las dos amigas, el muchacho se detuvo porque alguien le impedía avanzar.

-¡Ranma!, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Akane con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-Vine a despedirme- le respondió pero su mirada fulminante no se apartaba de Yahiko, quien le hizo un ademán con la mano invitándolo a seguir hacia donde estaba Akane, esto lo molestó aún más – _quien se cree para darme permiso de hablar o no con Akane- ._

Ranma se llevó aparte a su prometida

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar- volteó la cara

-pero con Yahiko si quieres hablar y pasar el verano ¿no?-

-¿Tú me vienes con celos a mí, después de lo que hiciste?...yo no soy como tú-

-Déjame explicarte- Ya empezaba a impacientarse por la terquedad de ella

-Akane, ¡nos deja el tren¡- gritó Yuka a lo lejos

La joven por enésima vez dejó a su prometido con la palabra en los labios y se marchó, esta vez no se verían en varias semanas.

Que lento pasaron esos día para el joven Saotome, aunque tenía todo el tiempo copado con clases desde las 7 am hasta las 7 pm, se había corrido el rumor que su novia no estaba en la ciudad, así que la cantidad de jovencitas que tenían un repentino interés en las clases aumentó considerablemente, con esto también aumentó el trabajo que tenía ya que algunas a duras penas si sabían manejar sus piernas como para poder lanzar una patada, era una situación frustrante.

Para Akane las cosas se veían mejor, extrañaba a Ranma pero, se estaba divirtiendo bastante, había descubierto una fase de su compañero Yahiko que no le resultaba tan irritante, así que estaba más tranquila.

En el templo kiyomizu-dera, el grupo de estudiantes paseaba contemplando su belleza, los recintos religiosos y por su puesto los balcones con aquella vista espectacular, la joven de ojos chocolate estaba inmersa en aquella vista, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

-No te quería interrumpir, solo observarte- le sonrió cálidamente

-Yahiko, no importa…..no te cansas de ser tan casanova- volteó los ojos, pensando que había regresado a sus hábitos molestos.

-Oye, Akane, ¿porqué siempre a la defensiva conmigo?-

-Simple, porque eres un mujeriego- le dijo seria

-Te puedo preguntar ¿con quién me has visto salir?-

-e… bueno con esta chica no…con esta otra…no tampoco….-

-¿ves? No salgo con nadie, ni me has visto con nadie-

-pero yo… todos dicen en la Universidad-

-Una vez rechacé a una chica y ella se encargó de regar rumores sobre mí, no le di importancia, pero veo que alcanzaron tus oídos-

-Lo siento, no debí escuchar chismes de pasillo y darlos por cierto-

-entonces, ¿algún día me darás una oportunidad?-

-perdoname pero…-

-Podemos ser amigos ¿no crees?-

-Claro- le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo perderse aún más.. –bueno vamos a ver la cascada, dicen que es hermosa-

- _estoy viendo algo más hermoso aquí-_ -mm, si vamos-

Unas semanas más tarde, había un festival de las estrellas en esa misma ciudad, los jóvenes se habían engalanado con sus mejores kimonos y salieron a disfrutar de las festividades, la iluminación era genial, Akane lucía un kimono de fondo blanco con flores grandes amarillas y azules, en el cabello llevaba un pequeño adorno, a pesar de lucir hermosa, su tristeza era evidente, no podía dejar de lamentarse por no estar ahí con Ranma.

-Akane, ven tomemos algo refrescante, este calor está tremendo- la llamaba hacia uno de los puestos Yahiko, aprovechando que Yuka paseaba con uno de sus compañeros de enfermería, al parecer los dos se gustaban pero eran muy tímidos.

Akane accedió porque, estaba bastante acalorada, en especial con ese kimono, los jóvenes se sentaron en aquel puesto y pidieron bebidas frías, vieron pasar a su compañera tomada del brazo con el chico que le gustaba y se sonrieron.

-Debe ser lindo enamorarse….¿qué se siente Akane?- le preguntó ingenuamente Yahiko

-es lindo….cuando te corresponden- le sonrió Akane -¿Y es que nunca te has enamorado?-

-Bueno, yo….nunca he besado a nadie siquiera….pero como te dije tú me gustas, desde que te ví, perdona mi sinceridad, pero no sé como más expresarme- un poco rojo de vergüenza por la confesión

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando un poco de su bebida –eres un gran chico después de todo-

-puedo saber ¿qué te hizo ese tal Ranma?-

-…. Bueno, él besó a otra chica- dijo tristeza la peliazúl

-qué tonto, teniéndote a ti como novia, yo nunca te dejaría ir- le puso la mano en el hombro

\- ejemmm, ¿mejor vamos a ver otros puestos te parece?- trató de salir de la incómoda situación

-tranquila yo entiendo que necesitas tiempo, por mi no te preocupes – dijo moviendo las manos

-Gracias, por todo-

Entre festivales, templos históricos, museos y salidas se pasaron las semanas de las vacaciones de verano y con ello el temido regreso a Tokyo, Akane no especificó la hora de llegada a casa, para no alertar a Ranma, de todas formas un encuentro era inevitable

-familia ya estoy en casa-

-bienvenida hermanita- la recibió Kasumi como de costumbre

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó con especial interés

-papá y el tío Genma están por allá jugando Sogui, tía Nodoka salió al mercado, Nabiki en la mansión Tatewaki y Ranma salió desde temprano, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y no regresaría hasta la noche-

-ya veo…me ayudas a empacar, pienso regresar al apartamento de Yuka hoy mismo-

Aunque su cabeza le decía _–que bien así no tendré que verlo-_ su corazón le pedía a gritos aunque sea un encuentro con el dueño de su corazón

 **Continuará**

-Me quedó un poco corto, pero es que ando como seca de ideas, gracias por leer, espero los comentarios, el próximo lo haré más largo

-¿Dónde andará el zángano de Ranma?


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas a todos, perdón por la demora, pero casi no estuve en la casa el fin de semana, así que apenas hoy domingo me senté a escribir, con respecto a la canción del capítulo pasado era "baja la guardia" de Santiago Cruz por si acaso no la adivinaron.

La votación fue unánime, habrá lemon, no en este pero si próximamente.

Por si no lo han notado me gustan los embrollos y malos entendidos, pues así es la serie original, eso la hace divertida.

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Entre festivales, templos históricos, museos y salidas se pasaron las semanas de las vacaciones de verano y con ello el temido regreso a Tokyo, Akane no especificó la hora de llegada a casa, para no alertar a Ranma, de todas formas un encuentro era inevitable.

-familia ya estoy en casa-

-bienvenida hermanita- la recibió Kasumi como de costumbre

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó con especial interés

-papá y el tío Genma están por allá jugando Sogui, tía Nodoka salió a su tratamiento con el Dr. Tofú, Nabiki en la mansión Tatewaki y Ranma salió desde temprano, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y no regresaría hasta la noche-

-ya veo…me ayudas a empacar, pienso regresar al apartamento de Yuka hoy mismo-

Aunque su cabeza le decía _–que bien así no tendré que verlo-_ su corazón le pedía a gritos aunque sea un encuentro con el dueño de su corazón

 **Capítulo 13**

No quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba Ranma, la curiosidad la mataba, se fue a su habitación e hizo la maleta ayudada por su hermana mayor, había suficiente ropa como para el resto del año, se dispuso entonces a regresar a Tokyo.

-¿Akane, qué te pasa estás bien?- la miraba preocupada Kasumi

-Sí, ya me voy- por más que intentaba mandarle órdenes a sus piernas, estas no le obedecían.

– _Ahgg tonto Ranma, por que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza-_

\- solo recordé que me falta algo para llevar….en seguida regreso-

Finalmente se decidió a dar un paseo por Nereima y si por casualidad se encontraba a Ranma pues sería cosa del destino. A unas cuadras del dojo se encontró un puesto de okonomiyakis, su estomago gruñó pues no había probado bocado desde su regreso, así que pensó en comer uno antes de regresar.

-¡Ukyo!, qué sorpresa-

-¡Akane!, no te veía desde el matrimonio de Shampoo y Mousse-

-sí, he estado ocupada con los estudios, y ¿qué hay de ti?, no sabía que tenías ya el otro puesto de okonomikaki-

-Ya era hora de agrandar el negocio, la verdad Konatsu ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo sonriente

-¿ustedes dos se llevan muy bien no?-

-etto..mm. bueno- se sonrojó Ukyo sin poder dar explicación –¿y Ran-chan?...¿porqué no vino contigo?-

-e…e….e… él tenía una clase en el dojo-

-mm, ya veo, últimamente ha estado muy trabajador, todas esas clases extras, cada vez más alumnos, debe ser agotador-

Akane se sentía fatal por mentir acerca de su separación, primero fingiendo frente a Shampoo y ahora con Ukyo, había caído bajo, pero no iba a dejar espacio para que regresaran todas esas acosadoras

 _-o sea que Ukyo y Ranma se frecuentan-_ no pudo evitar sentir celos con las palabras de Kuonji. Comió su plato despacio, cruzando algunas palabras con la chica de la espátula quien estaba ocupada con toda la nueva clientela, al final se despidió de su amiga/rival y siguió con su búsqueda, al encontrarse en el parque se sintió tonta por ser ella la que buscaba un encuentro, debido a eso volvió sobre sus pasos.

-hermana, menos mal que regresaste, hace media hora te están esperando-

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, pero al darle paso Kasumi, quién se encontraba tras ella no era quien esperaba

-¡Yahiko!, ¿cómo?, ¿qué haces?...-

-A mí también me agrada verte- sonrió encantadoramente el oji verde, quién a pesar de haber llegado también de viaje lucía perfecto, vestido de forma informal con unos jeans y camiseta que le sentaban muy bien, su cabello era de un color grisáceo muy particular pero resaltaba sus facciones.

-Disculpa, pero no esperaba verte por aquí ¿cómo llegaste a mi casa?-

-pensé que necesitabas ayuda con las maletas, así que pregunté por el Dojo Tendo … y aquí estoy-

Temiendo una escena de celos si llegaba Ranma, Akane se apresuró a bajar las maletas

-Listo, vámonos-

El joven cargó como pudo todas las maletas, dejándole solo el bolso a la chica, se despidieron de todos y partieron rumbo a la estación. Akane miraba el suelo con algo de pena.

-Yahiko, no te hubieras molestado…..que tal si….es decir…..no quiero meterte en problemas-

-¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué habría de meterte en problemas?-

-Bueno si Ranma hubiera estado en casa-

-¿él todavía va a tu casa?-

-no… bueno si…quiero decir… -

-Un momento, no me digas qué ustedes viven juntos- abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa

-Lo que sucede es que hace 3 años, nuestros padres decidieron que debíamos casarnos y desde entonces él y su padre viven con nosotros-

-no entiendo nada…¿y donde Vivian antes?- se rascaba la cabeza confuso

-Bueno, no tenían un hogar, el padre de Ranma lo entrena desde que era un bebé, viajando por todo lado-

-¿Y su madre?-

-esa es otra historia, para resumir, las prometidas de Ranma destruyeron su hogar y ahora ella también vive con nosotros-

-¿prometidas?- preguntaba incrédulo el muchacho

-Oh si, a Ranma siempre lo han perseguido las chicas, tenía dos prometidas y tiene una que se autoproclamo su prometida- fruncía el seño

-Wao, que vida tan interesante la de ustedes, toda una aventura- reía divertido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar

Akane se detuvo y lo miró seria – Yahiko, por favor no trates de enfrentar a Ranma, él es un gran artista marcial, puede herirte gravemente- le suplicaba

-Gracias por preocuparte, no lo enfrentaré, pero si busca pelea, al menos te prometo que le acertaré un golpe- dio un golpe al aire que le causo mucha gracia a Akane por su mala técnica.

Al tiempo llegaron a las residencias universitarias, que al igual que el resto de la universidad estaban hechas de ladrillo limpio, cada edificio constaba de 4 pisos con varios apartamentos cada uno, el de Yuka era el 2b y el de Yahiko en 4c. la joven le agradeció el gesto y se despidió en la puerta, no tenía ganas de conversar con él y darle alas. De inmediato comenzó a desempacar y organizar su nueva habitación, de uno de sus libros cayó una foto, reviviéndole recuerdos alegres, la abrazó suspirando – _Ranma-,_ al despegar la foto de su pecho vio otra que se encontraba pegada atrás, su rostro se transformo -¡TRAIDOR!- , gritó con fuerza, se trataba de la foto de la discordia, la puso en su cajón y cerró de un golpe – _menos mal que Yuka salió, no quiero que me vea así-_

-¡Akane!- entraron gritando y escandalosamente varias de sus amigas con algunas bolsas y botellas

-vamos a despedir las vacaciones- decía Yuka animada sacando varios bocadillos y algunos tragos

-El papá de Haruka tiene una licorera y mira lo que trajimos- agitaba el líquido de una de las botellas, elevando las cejas con malicia.

Las universitarias pusieron música y se sentaron a disfrutar de una tarde de chicas, Akane tomaba algunas copas, que cada vez la hacían extrañar más a un tonto de cabello trenzado. Pronto llegó la noche y fueron subiendo los ánimos.

-Ya sé, vamos a llamar a los chicos- Soltó una de las chicas de nombre Kimi, quién arrastro a Haruka apartamento por apartamento llamando a sus compañeros y conocidos, no hubo ninguno que se negara, para las 10 de la noche ya eran 8 chicos entrando por la puerta, entre ellos Yahiko, quién apenas supo donde era la reunión no dudó en ir.

Al entrar se encontró con una animada Akane que cantaba y reía de cualquier bobada.

A la mañana siguiente todo era un desorden, comida en el suelo, vasos, botellas y toda clase de cosas desagradables. Akane despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza, pero sobretodo cansada de trasnochar, miro a su alrededor, tenía la misma ropa de ayer pero no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en la de su amiga.

-Yuka, despierta- movía a su amiga que estaba acostada al lado boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza

-umm- gruñía la pobre y agitaba una mano para que la dejara descansar

Akane se rió por el gesto, se levantó para estirarse y sintió de nuevo una punzada en la sien, aunque no bebió mucho, le había dejado sus consecuencias, al salir de la habitación el panorama no era nada alentador, varios chicos aún dormían en la sala, en el suelo, en resumen todo un caos

- _y ahora quién va a limpiar este desastre-_ agachó la cabeza con desilusión

Continuó hacia su habitación, en donde le esperaba un espectáculo, además de toda la ropa que le faltaba por organizar que se encontraba en el suelo, su amigo descansaba plácidamente en su cama, pero con un pequeño detalle, llevaba puesto solo el bóxer, Akane se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y cerró nuevamente la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Para reponerse de la sorpresa, la joven de ojos chocolate regresó a la habitación de su amiga y se metió al cuarto de baño, salió envuelta por la toalla y miró a su alrededor

- _que torpe soy, si toda mi ropa está en el otro cuarto-_ al recoger la ropa del día anterior que se encontraba en el suelo del baño algo comenzó a escurrir - puaj, que asco, ¿quién vomitó aquí?- la arrojó de inmediato hacia el lavamanos.

-¡Yuka! Despierta por favor, necesito que me traigas algo de ropa-

-…..mmmmm, no molestes Akane, ponte algo mío- señaló hacia el closet sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada

Akane intentó ponerse algo de su amiga pero Yuka era más menuda y por más que intentó no cupo en nada, resignada, se fue en puntillas hacia su habitación, giro la manija despacio y asomó la cabeza, el joven ahora estaba de lado mirando hacia la pared, al parecer seguía dormido, recogió un pantalón color rosa y una blusa blanca que fue lo primero que vio, pero la ropa interior ya la había guardado en el armario – _Rayos-,_ con habilidades dignas de un ninja abrió uno de los cajones y saco la ropa intima tan rápido como pudo – _Crak-,_ un ruido la hizo girar, Yahiko continuaba profundamente dormido _– tal vez solo fue un pájaro-_ miro a la ventana y no vio nada, así que de puntitas nuevamente salió para cambiarse.

Poco a poco los compañeros fueron reviviendo y como pudieron ayudaron a recoger el desorden, el apartamento quedó medianamente presentable, se marcharon entonces a sus respectivos apartamentos. Akane se desparramó en el sofá cansada de todo el ajetreó, ya eran las 11 am y todavía no había señal de Yahiko

-Hola Akane…. Buenos días- un apenado muchacho miraba hacia el suelo –no recuerdo bien que pasó ayer, pero discúlpame por ocupar tu cuarto- le hizo una reverencia

-¡Yahiko¡, al fin vives- se burló Yuka saliendo de la cocina, ayer te ganamos en una apuesta y tuviste que hacernos un espectáculo

-¿un espectáculo?- preguntaron al unísono el aludido y Akane

-Sí, te quitaste la ropa, pero como estabas tan borracho, luego te pusiste a correr por toda la casa, finalmente caíste dormido en la habitación de Akane, fue muy divertido-

Una gota de sudor rodaba por la frente del muchacho -Lo siento, lo siento- repetía abochornado

-¿y a qué horas sucedió todo eso?, no recuerdo nada- trataba de hacer memoria la joven Tendo

-pues como vas a recordar, si tú fuiste la primera que se durmió, en la primera cama que viste, claro después de vomitar en mi baño-

-¿qué?, Qué vergüenza, discúlpame-, se dirigió con balde y trapeador en mano hacia el baño, sin mirar a sus compañeros

Al cabo de media hora de gastar agua y jabón, salió Akane, para su sorpresa Yahiko continuaba ahí

-Decidimos desayunar, pero te estábamos esperando, Yuka es una excelente cocinera-

-Mira Akane, es perfecto para la resaca- le señaló un tazón en la mesa del comedor para que los acompañara

Recordando todas las locuras que habían hecho la noche anterior, se les fue el desayuno, Yahiko tenía algunas lagunas, pero se acordó de haber visto a Yuka besándose con un amigo de enfermería

-Estaban muy acaramelados- le decía burlón tirando besos al aire, haciendo que la joven se pusiera como un tomate

-¿de eso si te acuerdas no?- le lanzó un pan que tenía en la mano

Cuando menos pensaron ya eran la 1 de la tarde y a las dos tenían clase, así que Yahiko se despidió. Yuka empujó a Akane, para que lo acompañara hasta la puerta

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-

-Gracias por todo, la cama estaba muy cómoda- se rascó la cabeza

-no te acostumbres a ella- le rió de medio lado

Las clases comenzaron esa tarde para los estudiantes de Medicina, con una cantidad enorme de trabajo para el resto de la semana, ya se estaban acostumbrando a trabajar bajo presión, razón había tenido Yuka en querer despedir las vacaciones. Caía la tarde y Akane regresaba junto con su compañera de apartamento, cuando fue abordada por algunas de sus amigas.

-¡Akane, Yuka!-

-hola, chicas- se detuvieron para charlar

-¿A dónde van?-

-regresamos a casa-

-Mejor vengan con nosotras, una amiga que ingresó a la Universidad, me contó que hay algunos chicos muy guapos, vamos a verlos, están todos recibiendo una inducción en el auditorio-

-la verdad, prefiero ir a descansar- Akane estaba diciendo esto, pero ya era arrastrada por todas sus amigas sin escucharla, se ponían pesadas cuando querían.

El dichoso auditorio era enorme, con filas y filas de sillas rojas dispuestas en forma semicircular a rededor de una tarima, donde se encontraba el director explicando algunas cosas básicas para la academia, el uso de las bibliotecas, los comedores, las residencias universitarias, el reglamento, etc.

Akane miraba desde uno de los balcones superiores con sus amigas, estuvieron hasta pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando se terminó la charla, poco a poco los nuevos estudiantes fueron saliendo, las chicas se apresuraron a acomodarse a lado y lado de la salida

-Mira Haruka, ese chico de la camisa roja, definitivamente es el más guapo de todos-

-¿cuál, el que está de espaldas?- preguntó Kimi, empinándose para ver entre la multitud

-Akane, que no es….-

-Ranma- susurro la joven Tendo, no era necesario que se volteara, ella lo podía sentir en cada poro, esa electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca.

El joven de la trenza, sintió exactamente lo mismo, esa conexión innegable, lo llamó a girarse, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

-Yuka, Akane- saludo escuetamente levantando la cabeza y siguió su camino

Las chicas voltearan a ver a su amiga quién estaba helada, sin palabras

-¿lo conoces de alguna parte?- preguntó ingenuamente Kimi

-shhh, cállate Kimi, es el exnovio- le susurro Yuka al oído

- _bueno, pues que se ha creído este insolente, tras de ladrón, bufón-_ un aura de enojo salía de la chica.

-mejor nos vamos, tenemos muchas lecturas pendientes- la tomó del brazo Yuka, conduciéndola al apartamento.

En la entrada del apartamento las esperaba Yahiko con una tonelada de libros

-¿Akane, empezamos?, ¿te acuerdas que debemos hacer el trabajo de genética juntos?-

-¡ Ahhhhh cierto!, ya se me había olvidado por completo- se tocaba la frente con preocupación Akane –sigue- le abrió la puerta para que descansara del peso. Cuando se disponía a entrar, alguien cruzó por la esquina, Akane lo siguió como por inercia, en el apartamento 2e, él se detuvo, la joven peliazúl lo quería llamar pero no le salían las palabras, el joven tomó la llave y la introdujo para abrir, se detuvo y giró la cabeza le dedicó una mirada fría y sin decir nada ingresó cerrando tras de sí.

A la Akane interna le explotó la cabeza de ira – _tonto, tonto, tonto, TONTOOO-_ se regresó a su apartamento dando pisotones que hacían vibrar el piso.

Las siguientes semanas la situación se hizo insoportable, cada que los jóvenes se topaban en el pasillo giraban la cabeza al lado contrario refunfuñando, el primer día en la cafetería Akane llegó tarde para no topárselo, ya sabía que el apetito de Saotome era voraz y almorzaba temprano, para su mala suerte él había pensado que ella sabía eso y también llegó tarde, el segundo día cambiaron el horario y de nuevo coincidieron, por tanto terminaron siempre concordando así que optaron por escoger las mesas que quedaban más separadas.

El día de continuar con el entrenamiento llegó, Akane estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a su sensei, aquel anciano tan hábil en su quehacer. Se levantó muy temprano y se puso su traje de pelea, pensó en correr un buen rato en la cancha de atletismo como calentamiento. Empezó a trotar cuando alguien la pasó a toda velocidad

\- pista- le gritó estruendosamente al oído el chico de la trenza

Akane dio un salto sorprendida por el grito pero al ver de quien se trataba corrió a prisa para alcanzarlo, cuando estaba a punto de pasarlo para devolverle el grito al oído, este aceleró el paso dejándola atrás.

- _tonto, tonto,tontoooooo-_ rabiaba cada vez más Akane

La joven con los ojos color de chocolate no sabía rendirse, corrió hasta que le ardieron las piernas y podía sentir el corazón en la cabeza, pero el llamado del Sensei la distrajo.

-veo que ya calentaron, vamos a clase- les avisó desde la puerta del salón

Akane vio con horror que su exnovio también se dirigía al mismo lugar

\- qué no puedes entrenar en otro lado- se atrevió a inquirirle ella

-no eres la única que necesita la beca deportiva- le respondió de la forma más fría que pudo y se adelantó a ingresar.

La clase inició presentando los nuevos estudiantes, seguido de calentamiento y por último pequeños duelos para medir las habilidades de los recién llegados; fue tanta la tensión que se sintió entre los dos jóvenes que el Sensei decidió ponerlos en clases separadas, Akane estaría en la de las 6 am y Ranma en la de las 6 pm

-Es una lástima que no puedan mantener sus problemas fuera de esto, ustedes ya no son unos niños, deberían madurar de una vez- Sentenció finalmente, señalándolos

Los dos miraban al suelo aceptando el regaño sin rechistar

-No pueden darse el lujo de perder la concentración, al final de este periodo académico viene el gran torneo de Universidades y ustedes son los candidatos a representarnos, no pueden perder-

-Si sensei- respondieron al unísono

Al salir del entrenamiento, Yahiko esperaba a la peliazúl en la puerta

-Akane, apresúrate, debemos terminar rápido la presentación o estaremos en problemas….¿vamos a tu apartamento o al mío?-

Akane que venía sudorosa y cansada no solo física si no emocionalmente, no sabía el porqué de la actitud extraña de Ranma, así que la clase le había parecido eterna, para completar había olvidado nuevamente que tenía asignado a Yahiko como compañero en genética

- _Yuka no está, no quiero más problemas-_ pensaba la chica mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo

-Mejor vamos al tuyo-

\- perfecto, el ruidoso de mi compañero no está, así que espero que nos rinda-

Akane sintió un escalofrió, - _justo lo que no quería-_ agachó la cabeza

Un superceloso Ranma, afinó el oído y pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación mientras pretendía recoger algunos elementos en el salón, apretó los dientes con fuerza, tragándose sus sentimientos los vio marcharse y el hizo lo mismo.

-Me voy a duchar primero y luego subo- se despidió momentáneamente Akane al llegar al edificio

-Iré preparando el té- le respondió el ojiverde mientras subía las escaleras

Akane luchaba para abrir la puerta, la cerradura tenía un truco que solo Yuka conocía bien, cuando de pronto pasó por su lado un malhumorado Ranma

-descarada- le masculló al pasar

-traidor- no dudó en responderle ella

Al fin se abrió la puerta, la joven pasó directo al cuarto de baño, cansada de todo el asunto se echó a llorar amargamente mientras el agua fría caía en su cabeza, así permaneció desahogando su corazón roto. Al salir se vistió con un jean, blusa de manga corta y tenis, acomodó un par de libros para su jornada de estudio

Toc toc toc

-Yuka te digo que cambiemos esa cerradura por poco no puedo entrar- iba hablando mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Yahiko, ya iba a subir-

-Bueno, es que ya pasó una hora, pensé que te había pasado algo-

-discúlpame, es que me entretuve-

-No me agrada verte triste, puedo ver que estabas llorando, perdóname si me entrometo, pero..¿estás bien?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-es que yo….- de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas –es demasiado….- sollozaba

Akane se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Yahiko la observaba con tristeza pensando si la debía abrazar o no.

-¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!- gritó un desesperado joven de la trenza desde el otro lado del pasillo

Yahiko, quién había evitado la confrontación, comenzaba a exasperarse, muy artista marcial pero no tenía por qué acusarlo de nada.

-¡Ranma!,- levantó la cabeza la joven Tendo

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿Qué le hiciste ahora salvaje?- se paró frente a él Yahiko con el seño fruncido mirándolo desafiante

-¡Cállate Imbécil!- corrió Ranma desde donde se encontraba y lo empujó con fuerza, poniéndole las manos en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas

Yahiko se incorporó mirándolo con furia, Ranma sin mediar más palabras le lanzó un puñetazo directo al estomago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor

-¡Basta no seas aprovechado!- le gritó Akane, haciendo que se detuviera, pero el joven de cabello gris ya se había repuesto y lanzado un puño directamente a la cara de Ranma, a duras penas lo movió de su sitio pero para Saotome fue suficiente, le dio una patada que lo lanzó contra la pared

-te digo que basta, déjalo, el no me ha hecho nada- Ahora fue Akane quien empujó a Ranma, luego le dio la espalda para dirigirse donde se encontraba su amigo.

Ranma la vio alejarse, tenía miles de palabras atoradas en la garganta pero prefirió nuevamente callar y marcharse

-¿estás bien?- se agachó Akane para evaluar el daño que le había hecho su prometido a Yahiko

-Como te lo prometí le di al menos un golpe- hizo la señal de victoria con la mano y se incorporó ayudándose de la pared

-Eres un terco…mejor vamos a tú apartamento a estudiar-

-Akane dime, ¿tú sabías que el vendría a esta Universidad?-

-No tenía ni idea, a él le gusta más el combate que el estudio, de todas formas quién sabe qué le pasará por la cabezota – se encogió de hombros

 _ **Flash Back**_

Akane se había ido a Kioto, Ranma no tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa furioso, encendió el televisor para tratar de distraerse, comenzó a pasar canales sin poner atención a nada en particular, se detuvo en un canal local

"Universidad de Tokio, inscripciones abiertas para pregrado, examen de admisión, Viernes 24,

7 am"

-Hmp- giró la cara fingiendo desinterés, pero no tardó en anotarlo en un papel.

Al día siguiente dictó la primera clase del día y le pidió a su padre que lo reemplazara por el resto del día, juntó el dinero que necesitaba y los documentos, decidido tomó un tren y se inscribió. De regreso a la casa, rebuscó en la habitación de Akane, al fin encontró dos libros gruesos de preparación para el examen de ingreso, durante las siguientes dos semanas se sentaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada a estudiarlos, cómo deseaba que ella estuviera ahí, al fin de cuentas era la cerebrito de la relación. El plazo se cumplió, Ranma estaba preso de los nervios, esta vez se trataba de algo importante, ya no era la preparatoria. El examen fue extenso y complicado, se dividió en dos jornadas, el joven hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Ranma revisaba todos los días el buzón, tras dos eternas semanas, finalmente la carta llegó al Dojo

"Señor Ranma Saotome, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Tokyo"

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

NOTAS

Que les pareció el capitulo?, espero sus comentarios, tratare de responderlos todos. Gracias por leer

Ahora le toca sufrir un poco a Akane por cansona y celosa jajajajaj


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Hola a todos los amantes de Ranma ½, aquí otro capítulo, va dedicado a mi Amiga Vane feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos más, siempre tan buena gente como eres, un abrazo enorme.**

 **Anteriormente**

Ranma revisaba todos los días el buzón, tras dos eternas semanas, finalmente la carta llegó al Dojo

"Señor Ranma Saotome, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Tokyo"

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Continuación

Ranma estaba muy dolido por toda la situación, su cabeza daba mil vueltas pensando en qué tanto estarían haciendo esos dos en el apartamento solos. Había encontrado un lugar para pensar igual al que tenía en el Dojo Tendo, estaba tumbado en el tejado de los edificios, desde ahí se divisaba parte del campus hongo donde estudiaba Akane, no le parecía tan cómodo pero su espalda ya se acostumbraría.

- _y pensar que todo esto lo hice por ti, Akane tonta….bueno también quiero aprender cómo ser un gran Sensei, para dirigir el Dojo como debe ser cuando nos case….- soltó un suspiro_

El vaivén de las nubes lo hizo soñar, no se dio cuenta que el inclemente sol hizo su aparición y permaneció ahí hasta pasado el medio día.

Mientras tanto Akane trataba de concentrarse en su actividad con Yahiko. Estaban sentados en el escritorio, uno al lado del otro, con papeles y libros en todas partes, aunque los cromosomas no parecían tener mucha importancia en aquel momento, de vez en cuando miraba al techo y suspiraba.

-¿quieres tomar té?-le sonrió

-no es necesario, todavía nos falta - se quejó Akane apoyando su barbilla en la mano.

-Si quieres yo termino el resto, vete a descansar- recogió algunos de los libros poniendo orden.

-discúlpame, voy a poner más empeño, es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, de todas formas, tú eres el que debes descansar, Ranma te golpeo duro… aquí- la chica tocó con el índice las costillas del joven, haciendo que este se doblara del dolor.

-no me duele tanto- decía con vos apenas audible del dolor que sentía

-No se diga más toma un analgésico y a la cama- sacó del bolso el medicamento

-Lo que diga la Doctora Tendo- recibió el analgésico, sin soltarle la mano

-está doctora también golpea duro, ¿sabes?- le enseñó el puño amenazándolo un poco en broma y un poco en serio.

El chico retiró la mano y la ayudó a apilar algunos libros y recoger los papeles de notas de cada uno. Akane lo miraba, él tenía esa sonrisa enigmática y serenidad, no podía negar que su amigo era guapo, era amable, era inteligente, era todo menos Ranma. Con resignación cogió su bolso

-Nos vemos en clase-

-Adiós Doctora-

Akane se despidió con la mano y regresó a su apartamento, el cruel destino quiso que su prometido bajara del tejado en ese momento, el pasillo ya se había vuelto el lugar de encuentro de todos los días. Ella lo alcanzó a divisar cuando bajaba el último escalón. Pasaban las 12 del medio día, así que ella supuso que él iba a almorzar, sintió ganas de correr para no topárselo pero algo le extrañó, Ranma no estaba dando saltos como de costumbre, caminaba despacio con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros en flexión, arrastrando los pies, esa no era su postura típica de ególatra, algo andaba mal.

- _y ahora que le pasó…..-_ lo miraba con preocupación, comenzó a caminar hacia él y pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban rojas, el chico la observó acercarse pero no dijo nada. Así que ella llevó su mano a la frente del muchacho, sin previo aviso él se desvaneció.

-¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!... qué te pasa, respóndeme, ya sabes que no me gustan esta clase de bromas-

Akane vio que su ex-novio abrió los ojos, pero solo por un momento para ponerlos inmediatamente en blanco, su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse.

- _Dios mío, está convulsionando-_ la joven tuvo que recostarlo de medio lado sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se golpeara, en este caso era lo único que podía hacer. Miraba con angustia, fue el minuto más largo de su vida, nunca antes Ranma había tenido una crisis de ese tipo, al menos no durante el tiempo que había vivido en su casa. Finalmente cesó el episodio. Akane intentaba sin éxito abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Maldita cerradura!-

Como pudo lo cargó hasta el apartamento de él, registró los bolsillos del chico, ahí estaban las llaves, para su suerte esa puerta si abría fácilmente, entró con Ranma a cuestas, era prácticamente igual al que compartía con Yuka, una pequeña sala, a la derecha una mini-cocina con una barra que les servía de comedor, dos habitaciones con su respectivo baño, no le costó mucho identificar la habitación de él ya que una camisa roja china estaba colgada de la puerta del armario. Lo recostó en la cama y permaneció de pie junto a él mirándolo con preocupación, ya que aún no despertaba.

Apresurada se dirigió a la cocina y sacó el primer recipiente que encontró llenándolo de agua fría Puso algunos paños fríos en la frente y axilas del joven pero su temperatura no bajaba, angustiada por que pudiera tener otra convulsión, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-Hola, Yahiko, necesito que vengas, urgente…..al apartamento de…..Ranma-

-¿Te pasó algo?- dijo con preocupación

-No soy yo, es él, ven urgente- sonó a punto de llorar

Yahiko había tomado unos cursos de enfermería y de paramédico antes de iniciar medicina en la universidad, tomó su maleta con algunas cosas que podría necesitar y bajó al 2E, la puerta estaba abierta, una cabeza azúl se asomo desde una de las habitaciones.

-aquí, ven rápido- le hizo señas con las manos

-¿qué sucedió?-

-lo vi caminado por el pasillo, tiene fiebre muy alta, le llega a 40 c°, no he podido bajársela, convulsionó durante un minuto, ayúdalo por favor-

Yahiko revisó la temperatura de Ranma, y de inmediato preparó líquidos para pasárselos vía endovenosa. Con el pinchazo Ranma no se inmutó, continuaba respirando agitado y su temperatura corporal elevada.

-Espero que con esto mejore, debo ir a clase, yo te disculpo con el maestro, me llamas si necesitas algo-

-Mil gracias, discúlpame por meterte en esto- agachó la cabeza

-él es un tonto, pero ante todo la salud, por algo seremos médicos ¿no?- se rio, saliendo del apartamento

La joven permaneció, junto a la cama pendiente del paso del líquido , gota a gota, vigilando su temperatura, la cual comenzó a descender después de haber pasado la mitad del suero, la respiración se normalizó, así paso el resto de la tarde sin que Ranma despertara.

Al caer la noche en Tokyo, Akane permanecía tomándole la mano a su amado, los líquidos se habían terminado y ella había retirado cuidadosamente la aguja de su mano, la temperatura ya había bajado. Ranma despertó y se sintió un poco mareado, con dolor de cabeza y ardor en la piel, sintió un calor agradable en su mano derecha que lo hizo bajar la mirada, pensó que era un sueño, ella se había quedado dormida recostada en el borde de la cama, pero aún así no le soltaba la mano.

La joven lo sintió moverse y despertó de golpe

-Ranma- se arrojo sobre él sin pensar, hundiendo su rostro en su camiseta. Él le respondió poniendo los brazos alrededor de ella

-A..a…aAkane, ¿pero qué?- trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

-Te desmayaste y tuviste una convulsión por fiebre- dijo ella retirándose para quedar nuevamente sentada en el borde de la cama. –te insolaste-

-Oh, ya recuerdo de quedé dormido en el tejado- dijo mientras se tocaba la cara...-tú me pusiste esto- señaló la bolsa de suero que se encontraba colgando de forma improvisada en el tubo de la cortina

-e…etto… fue…Yahiko- miró al suelo

-genial, ahora le debo la vida a tú….. tú noviecito- gruñó Ranma

-El no es mi novio- le soltó

-Ah no…entonces, porqué?….-

Toc toc toc, fueron interrumpidos

-yo voy- dijo ella levantándose de mala gana

-Hola, dejé las llaves- decía un joven de la edad de Ranma, con cabello negro corto y ojos de igual color perdidos tras unas gruesas gafas, vestía muy formal con camisa de manga larga y pantalón de tela -Lo siento, no sabía que Ranma tenía compañía- dijo haciendo una reverencia –Yo soy Haru, compañero de Ranma-

-Tendo Akane, mucho gusto… yo ya me iba, dile por favor que tome muchos líquidos y que mañana vaya a consulta médica- Salió sin pensar más, cerrando tras de sí.

-¿quién era Akane?- gritaba Ranma desde su habitación

-Ohe Saotome, porque no me dijiste que te habías reconciliado con la hermosura de Akane- se paró Haru en la puerta del cuarto de Ranma

-No la llames así, y ¿Dónde está ella?-

-salió cuando yo llegue, te dejo un recado, que tomes líquidos y vayas a consulta mañana, ¿acaso estás enfermo?-

 _\- Akane, acaso quieres evitar hablarme de eso, no puedo creer que seas tan descarada, ni una explicación merezco, es el colmo…. Pero entonces porque…porque me ayudaron-_ pensaba ofuscado el joven de la trenza

-¡Hey, Saotome!- le agitaba los brazos sus brazos Haru tratando de obtener una respuesta sin éxito.

Los días y meses pasaban, ambos jóvenes concentrados en sus estudios y entrenamientos. Las clases de Akane veía más materias, así que le quedaba muy poco tiempo libre, de hecho no había tenido ni un fin de semana libre para regresar a su hogar, se conformaba con llamar a saludar una o dos veces por semana

-Alo-

-Hola Akane, que gusto saludarte hermana- respondía Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa

-A mí también me da mucho gusto-

-¿cómo están Ranma y tú?-

-e… bien gracias por preguntar- mintió Akane, ninguno de los dos habían tenido el valor de decir que el compromiso estaba terminado

-Espero que este fin de semana puedan venir los dos y no solo Ranma-

-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- sonó triste

-Ya veo, bueno, te mandaré algo de comer con Ranma….hermana…..cómo le va a él en la Universidad, me preocupa porque cuando viene se encarga de todas las clases que puede, pero no lo veo estudiar, creo que lo hace para ayudar a papá con el Dojo, pero lo más importante en estos momentos son sus estudios-

-Yo… creo que le va bien, no te preocupes…..- - _Ranma, porque te esfuerzas tanto por nosotros-_

-Está bien hermana, cuídate mucho-

-Ustedes también, ¿quieres que te pase a papá?-

-Está bien-

La joven habló con su padre quien parecía más interesado en la relación que ella tenía con Ranma que en el desempeño en la universidad, tras algunas incomodas preguntas Akane lo evadió y se despidió.

Ranma recorría nuevamente aquellas calles de Nereima despreocupado sobre la reja, con las manos detrás de la nuca, llevaba una pequeña maleta a cuestas con algunos libros y ropa sucia, típico de un estudiante universitario.

-Ya estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido hijo- lo saludaba la señora Nodoka en el pasillo

-¿Cómo está todo en la universidad?-

-Bien, nada extraordinario-

-¿y Akane y tú?, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo juntos, última vez Akane llegó con aquel muchacho y se fue apurada-

-¿qué dices?-

-El día que Akane regreso de Kioto y tú estabas en Tokyo, poniendo en orden todo para tu ingreso a la Universidad, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-emm si, claro que lo recuerdo….recuerdo muy bien ese día- cambio su semblante a serio –con tú permiso voy a desempacar- se dirigió a su cuarto, realmente no había mucho en ese lugar, sacó sus libros y quiso empezar a estudiar pero al mirar la hora, ya era tiempo de la primer clase del fin de semana, resignado se puso su traje de entrenamiento, bajo las escaleras corriendo, paso por el pasillo de igual forma para llegar al Dojo, vio a algunos de sus estudiantes embobados , al pasar entre ellos vio a la causante de su distracción.

-¡Akane!- se sorprendió - ¿qué hace aquí?-

Ella se encontraba con su traje de entrenamiento también, ajustándose el cinturón.

-hmp, vengo a cumplir con mis deberes como heredera del dojo Tendo- dijo sin dejar de alistar los materiales para la clase. Los niños la miraban ansiosos de iniciar.

-No es necesario, yo solo puedo, además los vas a atrasar- giró la cara con disgusto por no encontrar amabilidad en sus palabras

-¿cómo te atreves?- A la joven le saltó una vena en la frente, de la nada sacó su mazo y lo mandó a volar a través del techo -¡LARGATE A ESTUDIAR EN VEZ DE HABLAR BOBADAS!-

Mientras giraba una idea alcanzó la cabeza de el chico – _¿ella quiere darme tiempo para que yo pueda estudiar?-_

 _-estúpido Ranma-_

 **Flash Back**

 **-** Hola Akane- la saludaba amablemente Haru en el pasillo

-Hola Haru-

-¿qué tal las clases?-

-Tenemos mucho trabajo todo el tiempo- suspiró flexionando los hombros con desgano

-Sí, igual nosotros, no sé cómo va a hacer Saotome este fin de semana-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- ladeo la cabeza Akane

-Bueno tú sabes que él no deja de dar las clases en el Dojo los fines de semana por más trabajo que tenga –

-mmm, si ya veo-

 **Fin del flash back**

Llegó la noche del sábado y la famosa cena familiar estaba más ajetreada que de costumbre, un gran banquete estaba sobre la mesa, Nabiki llegó con su novio Tatewaki y Kasumi había invitado al Dr. Tofú, todos conversaban alegremente

-Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos, verdad Saotome-

-Es cierto Tendo, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos con los muchachos-

-Esta ocasión es muy especial para mí señor Tendo- habló el Dr

-Para mí también suegro- dijo Kuno

-quiero su permiso para casarme con su hija- soltaron al unísono

La mediana y la mayor de las Tendo se tomaron de la mano con sus prometidos donde lucían un anillo cada una Nabiki un enorme diamante y Kasumi un modesto anillo con una pequeña piedra.

La familia se miraba con un poco de sorpresa más por la coincidencia que por la noticia en sí, el señor Tendo lloraba de felicidad, todos abrazaban a las parejas felicitándolas, hasta que hubo un momento de silencio

-Hijas mías, esto es mejor que si lo hubiéramos planeado, claro que tienen mi permiso, haremos las tres bodas el mismo día- hablo el patriarca

-¿Tres?- preguntaron todos

-Claro, lo más lógico es que Ranma y Akane formalicen su compromiso ese día también, no lo creen Señor y señora Saotome-

-Me parece muy bien Tendo- decía el señor Saotome con los brazos cruzados.

-A mi también, tienen nuestra bendición- decía una alegre Nodoka

Los jóvenes se miraban desconcertados

- _sabía que no debía venir a la casa, mi familia está loca-_ pensaba Akane

- _ahora, como vamos a salir de esta-_ un sudor frío recorría la frente del chico de la trenza

-No…no podemos, primero tenemos que terminar la Universidad papá- dijo muy seria Akane

-De acuerdo- la apoyó Ranma

-Pero muchachos eso no es impedimento, pueden seguir estudiando después de casados-

-Papá no pueden obligarnos- frunció el seño -deja que mis hermanas tengan su día especial, ya después veremos qué pasa con nosotros-

-pero hija, ¿ustedes se aman no es así?-

-e..etto-

Ranma la empujó con el codo levemente

-Si claro…. Pero déjanos terminar de estudiar por favor-

-Le prometo que después de graduarnos nos casaremos- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras el joven Saotome, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Akane

-Ranma, no era necesario que prometieras tal cosa, ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus palabras?- le decía entre dientes Akane para no ser oída por el resto de su familia, mientras Soun sacaba sus abanicos y danzaba de felicidad ante la promesa de su futuro Yerno

-Lo dije sin pensar, ya veremos después- le respondió de la misma forma el chico de la trenza

Nabiki y su prometido se despidieron de todos, así como el Dr. Tofú, el resto de la familia continuó con la celebración, Akane y Ranma por su parte se retiraron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes cruzar algunas palabras.

-no te atrevas a decidir por mí, eres un traidor-

-y tú una descarada que anda con ese idiota de Yahiko, agradece que salvaré tú honor- se acercó a ella rozándole la nariz, con el seño fruncido

-Ese idiota te salvó la vida, malagradecido- lo mandó a volar por de una patada furiosa

De regreso a la Universidad cada uno tomó un tren diferente para no cruzar su camino, llegaron en la noche a su edificio con una hora de diferencia.

Akane regresó a su apartamento triste, se tumbó en la cama a pensar en las palabras de Ranma, si tanto la odiaba porqué prometió casarse con ella, y además ¿cumpliría con esa promesa?, que había significado ese beso para él con Zhen. – _Ya basta, tengo que madurar, voy a hablar con él para aclarar todo de una vez por todas-_ salió con determinación rumbo al 2E.

Ranma se abstuvo de regresar al techo con temor de lo sucedido, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto siempre le llegaba la idea de querer ir a hablar con su prometida, - _qué le ves a ese Yahiko, hace cuanto están juntos, ahhgg no tiene caso, voy a preguntarle directamente-_ se levantó de la cama, al abrir la puerta una silueta femenina conocida para él asomó

-¡SORPRESA!-

Akane quién ya se encontraba en el pasillo pudo verla muy bien, aquella menuda chica de cabellos castaños sin duda alguna era la que se encontraba en la foto, vio como Ranma la recibió con gran amabilidad y entró con ella al apartamento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dio media vuelta de inmediato y se derrumbó en la sala

-Ranma… máldito….. si él puede…yo también-

 **Gracias por los comentarios, he tratado de responderles a todos**

 **Les prometo en el próximo un poco de romance y aclarar dudas. Paciencia por favor**

 **Rosefe123 gracias por estar pendiente y si más problemas, pero tranquila todo llega y todo pasa, eso espero**

 **Vanezl feliz cumpleaños otra vez**

 **Litapaz Gracias por seguirme y por tus comentarios**

 **RanmayAkanesiempre gracias por tus review**

 **Luz lozano gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Znta saludos, gracias por leer**

 **Y a todos los lectores un abrazo**

 **Nancyricoleon, Elisa lucia 2016, gracias también, espero pronto noticias de todos**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

La verdad me quedó como faltando en el capítulo anterior, pero quería actualizar rápido, así que en este me demore para hacerlo más larguito, espero que les guste

Anteriormente

-¡SORPRESA!-

Akane quién ya se encontraba en el pasillo pudo verla muy bien, aquella chica de cabellos castaños sin duda alguna era la que se encontraba en la foto, vio como Ranma la recibió con gran amabilidad y entró con ella al apartamento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dio media vuelta de inmediato y se derrumbó en la sala

-Ranma… máldito….. si él puede…yo también-

Capitulo 15

La joven de cabello azúl lloró por un rato, estaba de rodillas en la sala de su apartamento, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Yuka la vio como tantas otras veces y supuso quien era el causante de ese daño, se arrodilló y la abrazó para brindarle consuelo, Akane aceptó el abrazo como si se tratara de la propia Kasumi y se permitió desahogarse por un buen rato. Su amiga sintió como su blusa se humedecía de todas las lágrimas que derramaba su compañera.

-Lo siento Yuka- se separó limpiándose

-Para eso son las amigas ¿no?- la miró con preocupación,- además si mi novio me hace algo espero que tú le des una buena lección jajajaja-

Akane rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, devolviéndole un poco de luz a su semblante, se levantó con la frente en alto y decidió darse una ducha caliente antes de dormir. Bajo el agua tibia aún podía recordar los besos suaves de Ranma y las caricias que la hacían volver loca

-¿ _qué está haciendo ella aquí?, ¿acaso vino a estudiar en esta universidad?, si es como Shampoo seguro que lo persiguió hasta aquí, ahora no falta que también sea una prometida de Ranma…y si él la ama….y si son novios y me han engañado todo este tiempo…Ranma …..-_

Tal como la recordaba ahí estaba su amiga, no vestía su traje de entrenamiento, si no un pantalón hasta la pantorrilla de color menta, con una blusa de manga corta blanca , su largo cabello castaño como de costumbre lo tenía recogido, traía una maleta más grande que ella a cuestas.

-Ho….ooo….la Zhen, pero esta sí que es una sorpresa- elevo las cejas

-Cuanto tiempo, unos compañeros tuyos me dieron tú número de apartamento, estaba un poco perdida, este sí que es un campus enorme-

-Sí que lo es- el joven no despegaba la mano de la puerta, no había olvidado su intención de hablar con Akane.

-¿no me invitas a pasar?, estoy algo cansada del viaje- se rascaba la cabeza

-claro, perdóname- tomó la maleta de su amiga invitándola a pasar

Se sentaron en la sala, Ranma puso la maleta a un lado del sillón y se dejó caer, la chica se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y dónde está Inari?-

-No conseguimos vuelo juntos, él llega a la media noche- hizo una mueca – no sé si ir a recogerlo o dejarlo que se pierda- rió

-no seas tonta, iremos a recibir a ese engreído-

-no quiero molestar-

-no es molestia, ustedes son como familia- le sonrió..- ¿y vinieron solo de visita?-

-Esa es una de las razones, la otra es participar en el torneo de Universidades, la nuestra nos delegó y por eso vinimos-

-qué bueno, ansío medir mis habilidades con Inari y demostrarle todo lo que he avanzado- sonrió de medio lado confiado

-no creas que él ha dejado de entrenar, es más fuerte de lo que recuerdas-

-yo también-

-Bueno, iré a dejar la maleta al hotel, que queda aquí a unas cuadras y nos vemos tarde ¿te parece?-

-te acompaño hasta allá-

-no quiero incomodarte más-

-más de lo que yo los incomodé en China… por favor, no seas boba- la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a pararse. La chica se sonrojó de inmediato por el contacto y marchó por delante de él para que no lo notara. Ranma no se dio cuenta de aquello, recogió la maleta y la siguió.

Akane salió de la ducha, se puso su pijama y se dirigió a la cama, por alguna razón esta le resultaba sumamente incomoda, daba vueltas, golpeaba la almohada para hacerla más cómoda, pero nada parecía ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

-bzzz bzzz bzzzz- "llamada entrante de Yahiko"

Akane miró el celular en la oscuridad y decidió no contestar

-bzzz bzzz- mensaje de Yahiko

Lo iba a descartar también pero se decidió a abrirlo

" _Akane, ¿ya estas dormida?… tenía pensado ir a un bar cercano.. ¿qué dices, me acompañas?"_

La joven comenzó a escribir " _gracias pero ya me acosté….",_ pero tan pronto terminó borro todo

-yo también puedo divertirme ¿no Ranma?-

Entonces cambió el contenido "seguro _, dame unos 20 minutos mientras me alisto"_

Yahiko quien había mandado el mensaje por no dejar, después de mucho pensarlo, ya que suponía una respuesta negativa, se levantó como resorte de la cama y rebuscó entre su armario su ropa favorita, un jean, camisa de color verde aguamarina, chaqueta y un par de tenis. Se sentó en la cocina a tomar té y mirar con impaciencia el reloj.

Akane estuvo pensativa mirando el armario, no quería que parecer muy arreglada, finalmente tomó un vestido informal de color rosa pálido, chaqueta y unos zapatos bajos, su corazón latía a mil, no estaba acostumbrada a ir a bares y menos sola con un hombre.

Toc toc toc

La joven se paralizó en la puerta, por un momento pensó en echarse para atrás, pero no era justo con Yahiko, el solo había sido amable con ella. Trago saliva y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, disculpa la demora- le sonrió

-… - El pobre la miraba con la boca abierta. –Qué linda estás- se sonrojó

-Gra..gracias-miró hacia el suelo sonrojándose también

…..

El bar "El sitio" quedaba cerca de la universidad no era tan grande, tenía dos salones con mesas de madera y algunos butacos, habían pinturas de algunos cantantes famosos en las paredes, así como frases escritas en todos los idiomas, un ambiente tranquilo como para tomar algunas cervezas con los amigos, habían rostros conocidos de la Universidad, pero ningún amigo cercano. Yahiko llevó a Akane al segundo salón, se ubicaron en una mesa cercana a la barra, él, muy caballeroso le movió la silla para que la ocupara, ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿qué te parece el lugar?-

-es muy agradable, ya habías venido- miraba alrededor con curiosidad

-solo una vez con mis amigos paramédicos-

-ya veo, gracias por la invitación-

-¿qué deseas tomar?- miró la carta buscando con el índice

-mmmm, no se…..solo cerveza está bien-

El joven hizo un ademán con la mano para llamar al mesero

-Una jarra de cerveza por favor-

\- de inmediato- salió el mesero hacia la barra y no tardó en regresar con el licor, les sirvió dos vasos grandes y helados

-ee…Akane, te puedo preguntar, ¿por qué aceptaste salir esta vez?- la miró con curiosidad el peligris

-etto..yo…..bueno…solo pensé que todo no puede ser trabajo, divirtámonos un poco antes de los exámenes ¿no crees?- miraba sus manos con vergüenza

-entonces que así sea, salud- levantó su vaso para chocarlo con el de ella

-salud-

-una última pregunta incomoda-

-mmm?- levantó las cejas

-¿cómo siguió el tonto de Ranma?, no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquél día-

-hierba mala nunca muere- giró la cara con disgusto por el tema –tampoco es que me haya visto con él-

-está bien, está bien, cambiemos el tema- agitaba las manos Yahiko – _solo a mí se me ocurre preguntar estas cosas, teniéndola a ella aquí-_ se agachó con tristeza

- _porque tiene que mencionarlo, se supone que estoy saliendo para distraerme-_ continuaba con el seño fruncido

Una divertida canción sonó en ese preciso momento, Yahiko se levantó de la silla y le dio la mano a ella –vamos, mejor bailemos-

Akane tomó tímidamente la mano y se puso de pie, estuvieron bailando una mezcla de canciones animadas, cuando llegó el turno de las lentas la joven Tendo de inmediato se sentó

-descansemos- bebió su cerveza de un solo trago, haciendo caras por el sabor amargo que le quedaba en la boca

El chico se rio por lo bajo y también bebió la suya de un sorbo, de inmediato llenó los vasos. Así pasaron unas horas, en las que tomaron tres jarras de aquel líquido amargo, entre risas, baile y charla. Akane comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, pero había logrado su cometido, alejar un poco la tristeza que la invadía

-ya regreso- se paró para ir al baño, sintió como el piso se movía a sus pies, cerró los ojos un momento para recobrar el equilibrio, respiró profundo y caminó tratando de trazar una línea recta. Los baños se encontraban en el medio de los salones, las luces la mareaban más, al doblar la esquina tropezó con un hombre alto, quién la sostuvo para que no cayera

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, discúlpame- le hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino

Después de entrar al baño, Akane se sintió mucho mejor, menos mareada, se lavó la cara para acabar de dispersar la sensación, con los ojos cerrados buscaba en su bolso un pañuelo.

-toma-

La voz de una joven se escuchó a su lado, quién le pasó una toalla del dispensador

-gracias, que torpe soy- se disculpó Akane secándose, al alzar la vista quedó paralizada, la cara le ardía de la rabia, aquella chica era la causante de toda su tristeza y ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella, sintió unas ganas inmensas de abofetearla, de encararla, de decirle unas cuantas verdades, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole, al parecer ni siquiera la reconocía, así que apretó los puños fuerte y salió de ahí.

Buscó alrededor del primer salón y lo vio, tan tranquilo como si nada estaba Ranma, sentado junto al joven con el que Akane había tropezado minutos antes, se había cambiado su camisa roja por una blanca y un jean oscuro, pero ella lo reconoció perfectamente, lo observó con el seño fruncido y esperó, cuando Zhen salió, se escondió tras uno de las columnas del lugar, tenía que saber si estaban juntos, su respuesta no tardó en llegar pues aquella chica del cabello recogido se sentó junto al hombre alto y Ranma.

-Akane, menos mal, te vi un poco mareada y pensé que te habías caído o algo así- Apareció su acompañante tras ella

-Estoy bien, lamento la demora, vamos a la mesa- se llevó al joven de nuevo a su lugar

-Ohe, sensei Engreído- le gritaba animado Ranma en el aeropuerto a su amigo Inari

-vaya pero si es mi mejor alumno y mi hermanita- se acercó sonriente, al igual que Zhen llevaba una enorme maleta a cuestas

-No me llames así, ya tengo 19 años- hacia un puchero cruzando los brazos.

-tengo hambre, vamos hermanita no seas mala cocínanos algo como en los viejos tiempos de entrenamiento-

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÏ! Y no estoy de ánimo para cocinar- se puso roja de rabia

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, un carro rojo rentado los esperaba

-¿y quién condujo?. Miró con pavor a los jóvenes

-El gran Ranma Saotome- se señaló con el pulgar orgulloso

-Por poco te quedas sin hermana- tembló Zhen recordando el recorrido

\- es una vergüenza que aprendas técnicas de artes marciales tan complicadas pero no aprendas a manejar bien- meneaba la cabeza en signo de desaprobación

\- cállate eres un mal maestro, además no conduzco tan terrible- giró la cabeza ofendido

-Ya no llores bebé, maneja que lo que te falta es práctica- lo empujo Inari hacia el auto

Zhen sintió de nuevo el escalofrío y se sentó atrás abrochándose el cinturón. Ranma tomó el volante y encendió el auto, no habían avanzado un metro cuando se le apagó, Inari lo regañó recordándole las lecciones y así por un pelo lograron llegar vivos al hotel. Rápidamente Inari dejó las maletas y se cambió

-La noche es joven comamos algo y luego vamos a un bar, tú debes conocer uno cerca no ¿saotome?-

Ranma buscó en su mente alguna excusa pues lo que menos quería era beber, pero como negarse con quienes lo habían tratado como un hermano

-Si he visto uno de camino a la universidad-

Encontraron un puesto de comidas rápidas abierto, Ranma los invitó gustoso, pensando que tal vez se olvidarían del bar

-eeee Ranma, y ¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó Zhen con algo de vergüenza

-bueno es una historia larga, nosotros… no estamos juntos- miraba con tristeza el piso

-yo lo siento, no quería….-

-está bien, supongo que lo que ha de ser será- fingió una sonrisa

-mmmm- aclaró la garganta Inari con incomodidad, el no era del tipo romántico, vamos a beber para que se te pase, levantó una copa imaginaria.

Ranma sabía que no podía salvarse, así que los llevó al único bar que había visto cerca al campus

-No creerás lo que acabo de ver- dijo Inari bebiendo sake

-¿mmm?- levantó una ceja Ranma

-¿de qué me perdí?- se sentó Zhen nuevamente en su puesto bebiendo también un poco de sake

-Acabo de ver la joven más hermosa del bar y se chocó conmigo, yo creo que lo hizo a propósito, soy irresistible- se rió bebiendo más

\- hermanito, para ti todas son hermosas, eres un Don Juan-

-No, te digo que esta si era la más hermosa de Japón, con su figura perfecta, rostro angelical y cabello corto azúl-

-¿corto azúl?, yo la vi hace un momento en el baño, ¿llevaba un vestido rosa claro?-

-Ella misma, la madre de mis hijos-

Ranma que había permanecido al margen de la conversación se levantó de la mesa

-ya regreso- se marcho a grandes pasos

Los hermanos se miraron intrigados

-no creerás que se trata de …-

-AKANE- soltaron al unísono

-nahhh, sería una gran coincidencia- meneaba la cabeza Zhen

En dos segundos Ranma estaba en los baños pero no había rastro de ella, siguió caminando, - _no sabía que había otro salón-_. En una mesa pudo divisara una cabellera gris, se escondió para no ser visto y efectivamente aquello que no quería ver estaba ante sus ojos, su amada Akane y el odioso de Yahiko compartiendo felices una cerveza

-yo los veo muy felices, lástima ya no será la madre de mis hijos- apareció a la derecha comiendo maní , Inari

-NO me digas que si era Akane después de todo- de nuevo de la nada a su izquierda Zhen. –wow y que joven tan guapo el que la acompaña- sorbió sake

Ranma que por poco le salía humo de las orejas se volteo y regresó a la mesa

-Mesero, otra botella de sake empezó a ponerse a la par con sus amigos que ya regresaban también.

Para las tres de la mañana el bar estaba por cerrar sus puertas, en el salón uno Inari casi dormido sobre la mesa, Ranma cabeceando y Zhen con la mirada perdida, en el salón dos menos ebrios pero si mareados Akane y su amigo, riendo de los extraños nombres de algunas partes del cuerpo humano, como buenos estudiantes, no dejaban de lado el tema.

-Me disculpas, voy la última vez al baño y regresamos al edificio- dijo Akane

-yo también iré al baño y de ahí partimos-

Atravesaron el salón y llegaron a los baños, al entrar Akane de nuevo se encontró con la castaña , no pudo evitar poner mala cara, cosa que fue notada por la chica

-tú… porqué, porqué….¿qué tienes con Ranma?- le apuntó con el dedo

-¿umm?-

-NO te hagas la inocente yo los vi en esa foto be…besándose-

Zhen que no pensaba claramente, solo se le ocurrió una respuesta, una muy mala respuesta

-si quieres saberlo tendrás que derrotarme-

Akane tomo posición de defensa –Atácame-

-no aquí, que no ves que estamos…. Ligeramente alicoradas- se rio sola por su ocurrencia – en dos semanas, nos veremos en el torneo de artes marciales de la Universidad, me imagino que tú participarás-

-por su puesto, y te derrotaré lo juro por el honor de mi Dojo-

-ya veremos- salió del baño tambaleándose, afuera vio de nuevo al peligris y se le acercó, ya a estas alturas sus acciones las dominaba el alcohol –y tú- señaló al muchacho - ¿por qué eres endemoniadamente guapo ah ah?- en un momento de lucidez percató de lo dicho llevándose las manos a la boca corrió despavorida hasta donde la esperaba Ranma, quién sostenía a Inari que apenas si podía caminar. –Vámonos ya- tomó del brazo a su hermano obligándolos a salir.

-no creerás lo que acaba de pasar- le decía Yahiko a la joven Tendo quién salía del baño –la chica que acaba de salir me preguntó que por qué era endemoniadamente guapo- se rio a carcajadas –lo que dicen las borrachas-

 _-ayyy¡ esa Zhen es una descarada-_ -Vámonos ya, es muy tarde y mañana debemos estudiar

El joven asintió y caminaron en zigzag hasta el edificio, como un buen caballero la acompañó hasta su apartamento

-Gracias Akane, la pasé muy bien- le sonrió

-yo también-

Hubo un silencio….- _espero que no crea que lo voy a invitar a pasar o algo así-_

-PER-MI-SO- se pasó por el medio un ebrio Ranma dirigiéndose a su apartamento, los jóvenes se dedicaron a mirarlo tambalear hasta el 2E.

-que descanses-

-tú también-

Yahiko suspiró profundo y dio media vuelta – _creo que acabo de desperdiciar una oportunidad-_

Akane llegó a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama y algo no la dejaba en paz

-grrr- le gruñía su estomago

- _maldición, en la cocina no hay nada-_

La aburrida clase de ética médica había terminado y los estudiantes iban saliendo del aula

-¿ohe Akane almorzamos juntos?- la llamaba en un pasillo de la universidad el joven de ojos verdes y cabello gris

-etto… discúlpame pero y había quedado de ir con Yuka- continuó caminando

Bzz bzzzz, tomó el celular para echarle un vistazo " mesaje de Yuka", lo abrió pensando que le indicaría donde estaba, pero…

"Akane no puedo almorzar contigo, estoy todavía en una práctica importante XOXO"

En segundos Yahiko había agudizado la vista y sonreía complacido

-que suerte….¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-e…e…e… la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, mejor aprovecho para estudiar, gracias de todas formas para la invitación- miraba nerviosa hacia el piso

El joven se paró frente a ella posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica

-Akane puedes decirme ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué últimamente me evades?, ¿tan mal al pasaste aquél día en el bar?-

Tantas preguntas para las que Akane solo tendría una respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo – _amo a Ranma, no puedo olvidarlo-_

\- qué dices, no es eso, la pasé muy bien, mejor vamos a almorzar- emprendió la marcha hacia la cafetería

El lugar repleto de estudiantes, debían hacer fila para pasar el carné por un registrador, delante de ellos a tres personas, Ranma Saotome en todo su esplendor, algunas de las universitarias de la fila cuchicheaban acerca de lo guapo que estaba ese día

-me dijeron que se unió al club de natación también… te lo imaginas en esa pantalonetica del uniforme- le decía de forma despreocupada una de ellas a su compañera

-quéee, tenemos que ir a verlo, ¿Cuándo entrenan?- le salían corazoncitos de la cabeza

-él viernes por la tarde-

-bueno, ya tenemos plan-

-hmp- giró la cara Akane fingiendo no prestar atención

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron vacía, a comer algo de arroz, vegetales y pescado, de repente el golpe de una mano en la mesa

-Kasumi y Nabiki te envían esto, dijeron que era muy importante-

La joven Tendo y su acompañante lo miraban con sorpresa

-Gra..gracias- tomó los papeles de la mesa

-de nada….permiso- se marchó sin más

-¿pasa algo malo?- miraba a Akane leer las cartas

-No, mis hermanas se van a casar y no he tenido tiempo de verlas, por eso me mandaron muestras de vestidos para dama de honor para que yo escoja, es todo-

-oh, ya veo y ¿las dos se casan?-

-sí, el mismo día, espero que todo salga bien, no como la mía- dijo esto último para si misma

-tú ….tú…. tú… ¿estás casada?- la señalaba Yahiko temblando

-no como crees, es solo que los padres de Ranma y mi padre intentaron casaron una vez y llegaron todas las prometidas de Ranma y arruinaron todo…pero fue lo mejor…gracias a eso ahora estudio- le dedicó una mirada melancólica

-creo que tú nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿no es cierto?- miraba hacia el techo Yahiko, tratando de no sonar triste .

-no digas bobadas, mejor comamos que se enfría-

La semana pasó en medio de exámenes y trabajos era inevitable ver a Ranma en el pasillo, pero era solo eso, una mirada fugaz, a Yahiko era inevitable verlo en clases pero fuera de eso no se atrevía a nada más, ocasionalmente veía a los hermanos chinos salir a entrenar con Ranma, pero como sus horarios eran diferentes no había problema.

La noche del viernes parecía que iba a ser tranquila, así que Akane se puso la pijama y cenó en casa con Yuka

-Akane, ya decidiste que vestido usaras en la boda doble- miraba las fotos que había dejado Akane en la barra

-mmm, me gusta este, ¿qué piensas?- señalando un vestido largo con cuello alto, sin mangas de color salmón

-es hermoso, te apoyo, cuando le darás la respuesta a tus hermanas-

Akane abrió los ojos como platos – es cierto debo enviarle hoy todos los datos a Kasumi, porque supongo que Ranma viaja mañana temprano- salió corriendo a su habitación y se cambió por unos shorts de jean y camiseta, guardó los papeles en el bolso y salió hacia el 2 E, se detuvo en la puerta recordando algo que dijo la muchacha de la fila.

-¡Ranma debe estar en el club de natación!-, bajó por las escaleras rumbo a la piscina. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, especialmente mujeres, algunas sonrojadas por ver el espectáculo, la clase estaba terminando cuando ella llegó, algunos jóvenes se dirigieron a los vestidores, pero Ranma continuó nadando. Él había decidido unirse a ese club porque pasó mucho tiempo sin poder tocar el agua como hombre, así que le daba mucho gusto.

Akane se paró en el borde de la piscina esperando que Ranma regresara de la otra orilla, se sentó en cuclillas, él notó su sombra y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Akane?- la miró desde abajo

-hola, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Kasumi por favor?- le mostró los papeles

-¿podrías esperar que me cambie?, no quiero mojarlos-

\- está bien-

El joven se apoyó en las manos, se sentó en el borde de la piscina, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a los vestidores, Akane no lo perdió de vista, su torso desnudo recubierto por gotas de agua que bajaban caprichosas por cada abdominal marcado, era una imagen agradable a la vista. En pocos minutos regresó en ropa deportiva

\- ¿Y es que nunca piensas ir a casa?- le decía Ranma mientras caminaba junto a ella, rompiendo el silencio

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-claro como pasar el tiempo con tú novio Yahiko- frunció el seño

-él no es mi novio- le dijo en tono seco

-pero que liberada, entonces-

-A qué te refieres- se detuvo en el camino a los apartamentos, donde habían algunos árboles y unas farolas de luz tenue

-pues que tú y él, ustedes….ahhh no puedo decirlo-

-¿decir qué?-

-ustedes ese día, yo….-

 _ **Flash back**_

-hijo qué felicidad fuiste admitido en la Universidad, aunque tu puntaje fue apenas el necesario-

\- lo importante es que ingresé. – _Cómo siempre mi madre subiéndome el ánimo-_

 _-_ seguro que no quieres contarle a todos-

-después habrá tiempo para eso, debo ir a encontrarme con mi compañero de cuarto y dejar todo en orden-

-está bien hijo, que tengas buen viaje-

Ranma viajó a Tokyo , con su maleta lista, se encontró en el edificio de apartamentos con Harú, quién le dio la bienvenida y le enseñó el lugar. Al contrario de Ranma, Haru era un cerebrito que aspiraba a ser ingeniero y no dedicaba ni un minuto de su tiempo al ejercicio. Lo acompañó a hacer su papeleo y conversaron de todo amenamente

-…..en resumen entraste a la Universidad para estar cerca de Akane-

-no, esa no es la única razón, quiero ser el mejor maestro de Artes marciales y dirigir el Dojo-

Ranma cansado se quedó dormido en su habitación, lo despertó el ruido de un ave que cantaba y se levantó como un resorte

-menos mal que la habitación de Akane está cerca, la sorprenderé por la ventana como en los viejos tiempos- agarrado del piso superior, colgaba de cabeza mirando en la ventana del apartamento, lo primero que vio fue a Yahiko durmiendo en bóxer

- _Rayos apartamento equivocado-_ pensó, pero en último vistazo pudo ver ropa de mujer en el suelo, más específicamente la ropa de Akane, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de deshacerse de la idea y volvió a mirar, ahí la vio, su prometida, llevando tan solo una toalla, se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha y se disponía a vestirse

- _pero como …cómo pudiste, Akane-_ saltó rápidamente a un árbol continuo rompiendo una de sus ramas, por suerte pudo llegar ileso al suelo

 _Fin del flash back_

-Ya, de que hablas- subió el tono de voz

-yo los vi, el día de ingreso a la universidad , ustedes dos.. Habían ejmmm dormido juntos….. Akane cómo pudiste acostarte con él-

-¿QUÉEEEEE¡? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?,¿ por eso me llamabas descascarada?- el semblante de Akane era tenebroso, un aura de batalla la rodeaba, le plantó una cachetada sonora con toda su fuerza. Ranma permaneció frente a ella inmóvil

-acaso no merezco una explicación, tú estabas desnuda cubierta solo por una diminuta toalla, tu ropa en el suelo y un hombre en calzoncillos durmiendo en tú cama- le dijo con voz impaciente

-Ranma, eres un tonto, Yahiko estaba borracho y se quedó dormido en mi habitación, yo dormí con Yuka-

-eso no explica porqué estabas en toalla frente a él- la miraba suplicante de una repuesta que aquietara su corazón

-bueno, por qué me duche en el baño de Yuka y no tenía ropa limpia, la mía cayó en un charco de vomito y la de ella no me quedó, ¿qué más querías que hiciera?-

Ranma suspiró aliviado, se llevó la mano al pecho – _todo este tiempo sufriendo por nada-_

 _-_ si no me crees pregúntale a Yuka o a Yahiko- se cruzó de brazos Akane y continuó caminando

-LO SIENTO, no quería pensar mal de ti, pero, tienes que admitir que todo apuntaba a eso-

-Hmp, cómo te atreves a imaginar esas cosas, pervertido-

-Akane, ahora si me dejarás explicarte lo de Zhen?- dio un salto para ponerse frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos-

-NO, lo quiero oír de sus propios labios, ella me lo prometió si la derrotaba y eso pienso hacer- lo miró muy seria

-pero…Akane no quisiera decir esto…ella es muy fuerte- casi en susurro

Una vena saltaba en la frente de la joven – _ya verás….-_

 **Notas**

 **A este capítulo le puse mucho empeño, espero que haya quedado bien, ¿qué les parece?, ya se empieza a desenredar un poco.. ese Ranma tan malpensado con Akane, aunque ella es igual jajaja.**

 **Besos. Gracias x leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Anteriormente

-NO, lo quiero oír de sus propios labios, ella me lo prometió si la derrotaba y eso pienso hacer- lo miró muy seria

-pero…Akane no quisiera decir esto…ella es muy fuerte- casi en susurro

Una vena saltaba en la frente de la joven – _ya verás….-_

Continuación

Habían continuado caminando hasta el segundo piso del edificio, se podía ver a simple vista que el genio de la chica no era el mejor

-no sé porque me sorprendo, tú siempre has creído que soy una débil-

-no..no es eso, es, solo que no quiero que resultes herida- decía con suavidad para no echar más leña al fuego

-pues entonces apoya a tu amiguita, déjame a mí en paz- dijo casi gritando

En ese preciso instante Yuka abrió la puerta del apartamento y Akane aprovecho para entrar rápido

-e..espera Akane-

-Buenas noches Ranma- lo saludo amable Yuka

-Hola Yuka-

-Akane ya regreso voy por algunos apuntes – le dijo su compañera desde el pasillo

-Adios Yuka- se escucho detrás de la puerta

Ranma alcanzó a poner la mano en la puerta impidiendo que esta se cerrara de un golpe, podía ver como se incrementaba el aura peligrosa de su prometida, pero no le importó, ya habiendo aclarado lo que pasó con Yahiko, todo sería más fácil o al menos eso pensó.

-Buenas noches Ranma- mascullo Akane empujando de nuevo la puerta

-hablemos por favor- se acercó a ella

-he dicho BUENAS NOCHES- sacó el mazo y lo mandó a volar

 _-Ese Ranma, tras de que la besa ahora me dice que ella es más fuerte que yo, solo falta que diga que es mucho más atractiva, tal vez no necesito esa explicación de ella, él solo me ha dado una –_ se sentía dolida por las palabras de Ranma ahora más que nunca.

La mañana estaba fresca en Nereima, Ranma llegaba puntual como siempre a la clase del sábado, los niños comenzaban a llegar de uno en uno al Dojo, uno de ellos se acercó.

-Sensei, ¿hoy no viene la Sensei Akane?- dijo con ilusión, juntando las manos junto al rostro

-hoy estoy solo yo- respondió amable

-ya veo, es una lástima, ella es muy linda- se marchó triste el chico

- _estos niños, solo andan pensando en esas cosas-_

Durante la clase se llevaron a cabo algunos duelos entre los estudiantes, uno en especial llamó la atención de Ranma, el chico que había preguntado por Akane, ganó fácilmente, de hecho había mejorado su técnica desde la última vez que lo vio, al terminar la clase lo llamó aparte.

\- Te felicito, has mejorado notablemente-

-gracias Sensei, Akane me estuvo dando unas clases extra, el fin de semana que estuvo aquí-

-ya veo _-….- después de todo, puede que al menos pueda tener una batalla digna con Zhen, aunque no es que importe en algo si gana o pierde_ -

Los alumnos se despidieron y Ranma continuó entrenando un poco más

-Hijo, quién diría que te has vuelto tan responsable- sonreía la señora Nodoka desde la puerta, sostenía una bandeja con limonada

-hmp.., siempre he sido responsable madre- acercándose a ella

-ven siéntate, cuéntame ¿cómo va la universidad?- tomó asiento indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo

-después de que me digas ¿cómo va el tratamiento con el Dr Tofú?- se sentó a su lado

-Está bien, pero no hay mucho que contar, voy cada semana, ya no tengo ninguna molestia y para navidad ya estaré en remisión, solo tendría controles cada 6 meses- sonreía amablemente, se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque no lo dijera, había tenido miedo de dejar solo a su hijo, esta vez para siempre.

-Madre, eso es muy buena noticia, ya dentro de unas semanas estarás libre del tratamiento- sus ojos brillaban de emoción, cuanto había anhelado esas buenas nuevas

-¿y entonces?-

-Mmm?-

-La Universidad hijo, ¿qué tal va?, ya dentro de pocos días vienen las vacaciones ¿ no?-

-Sí, ya terminamos con los trabajos finales, me ha ido bien, ahora lo más emocionante es el torneo-

-¿Torneo?-

-Es cierto no te he contado, hay un torneo de universidades, Akane y yo estamos designados para representar a la nuestra, y ¿a qué no adivinas quién más va a participar?-

-¿mm?- ladeo la cabeza

-Inari y zhen llegaron hace unos días de China, te mandan muchos saludos- le sonrió

\- Qué alegría, pudiste reencontrarte con tus amigos-

-si espero ganarle a Inari-

-Debes dar todo de ti hijo, eres un Saotome- empuñaba las manos en posición de ataque…-ahora dime hijo, como van las cosas con tú prometida, a mí no me puedes engañar, hay algo raro entre ustedes dos-

-eehhh?, no sé por qué lo dices- miró hacia el techo

-Ranma…..- lo miraba fijamente -dime…¿acaso no has sido lo suficientemente varonil y Akane se cansó de ti?- acariciaba su katana haciendo que a Ranma lo recorriera un escalofrío

-¿va-ro-nil?, no es eso madre, solo que ella es un poco celosa…tiene celos de Zhen- le soltó para poder darle alguna explicación creíble

-mmm, espero que no estés jugando doble RANMA SAOTOME- lo miró con fuego en sus ojos

-te lo juro que no madre- una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente

-quiero darte esto, úsalo cuando creas que sea conveniente- le pasó un sobre de terciopelo pequeño, que Ranma aceptó –siento no tener un empaque más apropiado-

Ranma lo destapó curioso –pero mamá…-

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que lo uses cuando creas prudente- se levantó dejándolo solo en el Dojo

La familia había estado ocupada con los preparativos de la boda doble, que se realizaría en navidad en la mansión Tatewaki, por un lado Nabiki quería una ostentosa boda moderna y por el otro Kasumi una modesta y tradicional, por lo que tenían que encontrar un punto medio. Los hombres de la casa se limitaban a mirar, ya que no tenían ni voz ni voto.

-¿cuñadito no tienes algo para mí?- se acercó Nabiki al Dojo

-ummm?- le respondió sin mayor interés

-Ahhh- hizo una mueca Nabiki –qué si me trajiste algo de parte de Akane-

-Oh es cierto- recordó el papel, -de inmediato lo traigo-

-espera Ranma, quisiéramos pedirte el favor de que fueras el padrino-

-¿yo padrino de bodas?- elevó las cejas con algo de sorpresa

-ajá-

-está bien, no veo porqué no-

-gracias cuñadito- le guiñó el ojo

-¿segura que estas bien Akane?- le tocaba la frente Yuka a su amiga, quien se encontraba desayunando en la barra que tenían por comedor, mirando hacia la cocina.

-sí, solo es un pequeño resfriado, nada importante- sorbía del vaso té caliente con la mirada un poco apagada

-pero un resfriado puede hacerte perder el torneo ¿no?-

-estaré bien, hoy solo son dos combates, creo que puedo lograrlo- se sonó la nariz estruendosamente

-siempre puedes renunciar-

-ESO NUNCA- dijo apretando el vaso de tal forma que este se rompió –lo siento, Yuka- limpió rápidamente el desorden

"Señoras y señores bienvenidos al torneo de artes marciales mixtas de la Universidad de Tokyo, el día de hoy, se realizará el sorteo y de inmediato comenzarán las eliminatorias"

El gran espacio deportivo que había dispuesto la universidad tenía una amplia gradería circular, con capacidad para espectadores, los estudiantes habían acudido en masa, estaba a reventar, los participantes se encontraban en los camerinos debajo de las graderías, divididos en hombres a la derecha y mujeres a la izquierda, poco a poco el maestro de ceremonias, un joven de último año de la Universidad, fue llamando a los participantes, quienes desfilaban hasta la tarima y se ubicaban en semicírculo para ser apreciados por todos. Vestían una sudadera con el emblema de la Universidad.

" De la universidad de Tokyo Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ya que era la Universidad anfitriona, los jóvenes desfilaron cada uno por su lado, dedicándose algunas miradas nerviosas disimuladamente, hasta quedar juntos

-¡Aaaaa chuuu!- se tapó Akane con las manos

-¿estás enferma?- le susurro al oído Ranma

-hmp, ni que te importara-

-grosera-

-traidor-

-tu insulto favorito- mascullo Ranma volteando la cara, lo mismo hizo Akane y así permanecieron hasta terminar la presentación de los participantes

Se realizó el sorteo inicial, se llevarían a cabo un total de 4 batallas masculinas y 4 femeninas, por suerte aún no debían enfrentarse son los hermanos Hashimoto, Akane frunció el seño ante los resultados

 _Yo que quería terminar con esa entrometida rápido-_

De nuevo desfilaron hacia los camerinos a cambiarse por su traje de batalla y luego ubicarse en la parte baja para observar los combates, Akane fue la última en salir, se sentía un poco pesada por la gripa, arrastró los pies y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a las demás participantes.

-di aaaa- Ranma se había parado detrás de ella, se inclino para poder verle la cara

La joven encontró su mirada con la de esos grandes ojos azules, se levantó sobresaltada quedando frente a él

-que quieres, ya nos van a llamar-

-di aaaa- le extendió una pequeña bolita para que la tomara

-¿qué es eso?, no estoy para juegos-

-es la medicina china que te di la última vez que estabas resfriada ¿recuerdas?-

-mmm- la cogió y se la trago sin decirle nada, de verdad se sentía decaída

-veras que te mejoras- regresó a su puesto sonriéndole, ella lo vio alejarse

Por suerte para la joven, su batalla era la última, así que se recostó contra una pared para tratar de reposar antes de su encuentro

El primer encuentro masculino se llevó a cabo Inari versus Yang mi , un estudiante coreano, después del saludo correspondiente adoptaron pose de defensa , dos puños en el abdomen y una patada directo al pecho bastaron para dejar al coreano fuera de combate, proclamando a Inari como campeón, el juez le levantó la mano y el publico estalló en aplausos.

-bien hermanito eres el mejor- gritaba Zhen a unos metros de Akane, quien luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Continuaron las batallas de los demás competidores intercalados femeninos y masculinos, el nivel era alto así que duraron hasta pasado el medio día, se decidió hacer un receso para el almuerzo, posteriormente seguirían los combates de Ranma y Akane.

-Akane, despierta- Ranma la tenía por los hombros y la movía un poco

-umm?, Kasumi, 5 minutos más- contestó sin abrir los ojos

-Akane pechos planos- le susurro al oído el azabache

-QUEE!- se paró de golpe mirando a todos lados

-¿cómo te sientes?- la miraba desde una distancia prudencial Ranma

Akane estiró los brazos y respiro profundo – la verdad es que es ya no tengo congestión y me siento mucho mejor….gracias-

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes, la mirada de Ranma se posó en los lindos labios de ella, quería probarlos una vez más

-Ranma, vamos a almorzar, no quiero que un pupilo mío pierda una batalla por estar mal alimentado- interrumpió Inari tocándolo en el hombro, Saotome giro por un segundo, al regresar la mirada ella ya se había marchado.

-vamos- inició la marcha rumbo al restaurante, Zhen los esperaba allí

Akane se dirigió también al restaurante pero acompañada por sus amigas yuka y Kimi

-¿segura que quieres pelear Akane?- preguntaba con preocupación Kimi

-Claro que sí, no soy ninguna cobarde-

-pero Akane no viste la forma de pelear esa chica Zhen, no se mucho de peleas pero su estilo era igual al de su compañero Inari-

-e..jem, es que me quedé dormida- una gota de sudor recorría la frente de la joven

-te dije que no debías salir con ese resfriado- meneaba la cabeza Yuka

-de hecho ya me siento mejor- le sonrió recordando el gesto amable de Ranma, -ahora si será un combate parejo-

La hora llegó y el primer combate fue de Ranma

"Damas y caballeros vamos a dar continuación a las dos últimas batallas del día de hoy Ranma Saotome vs Dan Henderson"

Los competidores subieron a la plataforma, era un cuadrado perfecto de baldosas blancas impecables, se ubicaron en el centro haciendo el saludo correspondiente con una reverencia. Ranma había observado a todos los participantes, este en especial le había parecido muy callado, aunque a simple vista se podía decir que se preocupaba mucho por la parte física, tenía músculos desarrollados en todo su cuerpo, una espalda ancha y porte imponente, llevaba la cabeza rapada, parecía un guardespaldas con cara de malandro que suelen proteger a las personas famosas.

"listos….comiencen" levantó la mano el mediador para luego dejarla caer

Los jóvenes adoptaron la pose de combate, el primero en hacer un movimiento fue Henderson, lanzó un golpe a la cara, Ranma lo contuvo con sus brazos en cruz, pero pudo sentir la potencia del golpe retrocediendo varios pasos, sin dar tregua el joven norteamericano lanzó una tras otra patadas hacia las piernas y el torso de su rival, el azabache las esquivo dando saltos hacia atrás, después de dos saltos se decidió a contraatacar , se impulsó en ambos pies y le dio un golpe al pecho logrando que cayera sentado, Ranma sonrió de medio lado, pero su felicidad fue efímera, porque rápidamente el joven se incorporó, la lucha continuó aérea, se lanzaban uno tras otro puños y patadas, algunos los lograban acertar haciendo que soltaran algunos quejidos. Akane observaba desde su lugar impaciente

-ya deja de jugar Ranma, termina de una vez- grito la joven, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara impaciente

-te tiene confianza tu novia- soltó en inglés el grandulón, Ranma se limitó a mirarlo con determinación

El truco de las castañas calientes acertó miles de golpes a todo el cuerpo de Dan, dejándolo fuera de combate

"El ganador por la Universidad de Tokyo, Ranma Saotome", le levantó la mano, desencadenando los aplausos

La batalla de Akane era contra una luchadora rusa valentina Shevenko, lucía ropa deportiva diminuta un short y top que dejaba ver su cuerpo no tan femenino, piernas musculosas y abdominales marcados, tenía el cabello recogido en varias trenzas hechas desde la raíz. La chica rusa comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y a dar golpes al aire como calentamiento

"listas comiencen" realizó el gesto correspondiente para iniciar el combate

EL primer movimiento de ambas fue un puño, esquivado de igual forma, la rusa saltó para caer luego sujetando a Akane por el cuello desde atrás, la joven Tendo se encogió y con poco esfuerzo la levanto, haciéndola caer de espaldas, un quejido sonoro retumbó, se levantó rápidamente y comenzaron a avanzar y retroceder propinándose varios golpes en la cara, Akane lanzó una patada al torso de su contrincante el cual bloqueó con el antebrazo y le respondió con una patada baja que no la pudo desestabilizar, continuaron la batalla por algunos minutos, Valentina ya mostraba signos de cansancio, jadeaba y respiraba agitada. Akane aprovechó una guardia baja de su rival y le acertó una patada en el mentón que la noqueó.

El público gritaba enloquecido, especialmente el masculino

-será que es así de fiera siempre- le comentaba con doble sentido uno de los competidores a Ranma sin conocer su relación

-cállate, ella es mi PRO-ME-TI-DA- un aura de pelea emanaba de él haciendo que su compañero guardara silencio inmediatamente

- _te has vuelto fuerte Akane-_ sonrió complacido

Como era de esperarse, Ranma, Akane y los hermanos avanzaron sin dificultades a la ronda final, la cual se llevaría a cabo el siguiente día.

Los participantes se cambiaron nuevamente por las sudaderas deportivas de sus respectivas universidades, al salir rumbo al edificio Akane iba cansada, caminado despacio con su bolso al hombro

- _debería agradecerle a Ranma-_ miraba al cielo, en donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse –mejor mañana que termine todo esto- continuó su camino

La noche llegó en Tokio dejando que los artistas marciales descansaran sus adoloridos cuerpos

"Bienvenidos a la gran final del torneo de Universidades, los representantes de China, los hermanos Hashimoto INARI Y ZHEN y los representantes de Japón y según me dicen futuros esposos RANMA SAOTOME Y AKANE TENDO "

Los jóvenes aparecieron en la plataforma, saludando al público

-tú le dijiste esa bobada Ranma?- le susurraba Akane

-¿cómo se te ocurre?, más bien mira hacia la gradería- señalaba con disimulo el joven de la trenza

En primera fila las familias Saotome y Tendo, en pleno los animaban a todo pulmón, una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de los jóvenes.

El combate esperado entre Sensei y alumno estaba por comenzar

-Ranma no pienso contenerme- sonreía con altanería Inari

-Ataca con todo lo que tengas-

El inicio fue apenas calentamiento, dado el nivel de ambos no se habían podido suministrar un solo golpe, si Ranma lanzaba una patada Inari la bloqueaba con su pierna o brazo e igual pasaba con sus puños, así que dieron paso a las técnicas

"el truco de las castañas calientes", lanzó incontables golpes a gran velocidad, pero Inari los recibió con la mano abierta haciéndolo invalido

\- No me vengas ahora con el dragón volador por favor, ni creas que voy a danzar contigo en círculos- se burlo Hashimoto

-ja, supongo que nos conocemos todas las técnicas, no nos queda más que combate libre-

Inari asintió reanudando la batalla

\- excepto que yo tengo esto- se dirigió hacia Ranma con los puños por delante, los cuales se convirtieron en dos llamaradas rojas

-Ranma esquívalo- grito Akane. La familia contenía la respiración, la señora Nodoka ocultaba su rostro con sus manos temerosa del destino de su hijo

No hubo tiempo de esquivar ese ataque a corta distancia y gran velocidad, Ranma podía sentir como le quemaba la piel, fue arrojado hasta casi caer de la arena, salía humo de su ropa.

-siempre me reservo alguna sorpresa- se acercó Inari a donde se encontraba tendido Ranma, el cuál intentaba levantar la cabeza -¿te rindes pupilo?-

-jamás- abrió los ojos, se sujeto del borde de la plataforma con las manos y con ambas piernas tensadas lanzó un golpe al abdomen de Inari que lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo doblar del dolor y escupir algo de sangre.

-Vaya, mira que salir bien librado de esta técnica, te felicito, no tiene caso repetirla-

-gracias, continuemos- se sacudió Ranma

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron dejando todo en la arena, visiblemente cansados el sudor corría por sus rostros, en ocasiones nublándoles la vista, respiraban agitadamente, en un último golpe pusieron todo de sí, un puño directo a la cara que los lanzó en direcciones opuestas inconscientes.

"Tal parece que se trata de un empate" dijo el mediador después de acercarse a verificar el estado de cada uno

-no es así, mire nuevamente- señaló Akane

Ranma levantaba una temblorosa mano, el réferi se acercó a él y le sostuvo la mano

"El ganador de la universidad de Tokio, RANMA SAOTOME"

Llegaron a la plataforma 4 enfermeros con camillas y se los llevaron a la enfermería cerca a los camerinos, Inari recobraba la conciencia

-dime que te derrote Saotome- giraba la cabeza para ver la otra camilla

-en tus sueños Hashimoto-

-el estudiante supera al maestro, pero tendremos revancha-

-por su puesto-

La enfermería era una salón lo suficientemente largo para albergar 5 camillas, allí pusieron a los jóvenes que solo necesitaron algunas curaciones y bebidas hidratantes, salieron al poco tiempo para poder apreciar la batalla de las chicas.

"Apreciado público, ahora continuaremos con la final femenina"

Akane comprobó aliviada que Ranma salía de la enfermería casi ilesa, se concentró entonces en su rival, apretó los dientes, podía sentir el latir de su corazón

-vamos hermanita- gritaba una voz animada desde la puerta de los camerinos

La batalla comenzó suave, como si estuvieran midiendo sus habilidades, si Akane daba una patada, Zhen la bloqueaba y se la devolvía y visceversa, así estuvieron los primeros quince minutos, hasta que decidieron que la suerte estaba echada. Akane se inclinó lanzando una patada hacia el costado derecho de Zhen –agg- se tambaleó la chica, sin caer. Ahora era el turno de Zhen de contraatacar, se impulsó en los pies dando un gran salto, regresó dando vueltas como un torbellino a toda velocidad, Akane se protegió pero aún así la golpeo con fuerza

-Ahhhhh- soltó un grito que hizo que Ranma corriera hacia la plataforma asustado y la familia se levantara de sus puestos

Akane cayó de espaldas, Zhen había saltado después de golpearla y se encontraba de pie a unos metros

-Rayos- intentaba incorporarse la joven Tendo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-VAMOS AKANE TÚ PUEDES- la animaba Ranma de cerca

- _Ranma, no puedo creer que me estés animando, si hace unos días me pedías que renunciara-_

Finalmente en pie, retomó la pose de combate, la gente aplaudía y gritaba. Algunos golpes más , Zhen se acercó lo suficiente como para tumbar a Akane , aplicándole una llave de brazo tradicional, con sus piernas cruzadas la joven de la coleta le estiraba el brazo hacia su cuerpo y lo doblaba con las manos haciéndole sentir un dolor punzante y hormigueo en los dedos . La peliazúl se impulso con los pies y se retorció lo que más pudo hasta poder darle vuelta a la situación, ahora era ella quien se encontraba tumbada sobre Zhen rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, la cara de la joven Hashimoto se puso un rojo intenso, clavaba las uñas en el brazo de Akane y pataleaba tratando de soltarse, el aire comenzó a faltarle hasta que se desmayó.

El referi se acercó a comprobar que respiraba y llamó a los enfermeros, quienes se la llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, seguidos de Inari

"La ganadora AKANE TENDO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO"

Akane bajo de la plataforma complacida por su batalla, se encontró con Ranma quien la miraba orgulloso

-Felicidades-

-Gracias, felicitaciones a ti también- le sonrió

-¿no tienes algo que hacer?- le indicó la puerta de la enfermería –anda, ve a preguntarle-

Akane caminó lentamente como si en el fondo pensara que no le iba a gustar lo que le iban a decir, trago saliva al sostener la puerta y abrió. Zhen se encontraba sentada en una camilla, al lado en una silla su hermano la regañaba por bajar la guardia, la chica hacía un puchero

-tú también perdiste- le refunfuñó

\- cállate-

La chica peliazúl aclaró la garganta –perdón por interrumpir-

-Está bien- Zhen le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que desapareciera

-Mucho gusto me llamo Hashimoto Zhen- le hizo una reverencia, dejando a una Akane desconcertada

-Tendo Akane- respondió al cabo de unos segundos

-lamento lo que te dije ese día, había tomado de más-

\- te disculpo si me dices lo que prometiste- con voz pausada, para que no notara su ansiedad

-claro- asintió –en realidad no hay mucho que contar, emmm yo fui quien le di un beso a Ranma, que no duro más de dos segundos, él no se opuso porque tenía los ojos cerrados esperando por el agua del hombre ahogado, esa es toda la verdad, Ranma te ama, me apena todo el daño que eso causo- agachó la mirada

-¿ves?, había una explicación para todo- se escuchó desde la puerta esa voz tan familiar para Akane

-ejmm, bueno, esto, yo los dejo solos- se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo Zhen para buscar a su hermano

NO escucharon, ni vieron nada más que no fuera el otro, caminaron despacio hasta encontrarse muy cerca, sus cuerpos cansados por la batalla de hace pocos minutos emanaban un calor agradable, Ranma pasó tímidamente las yemas de sus dedos por los antebrazos de Akane, como pidiendo su aprobación para algo más, ella seguía esas manos fuertes con la mirada, el joven trazó un camino hasta llegar a la mejilla la cual acaricio con igual suavidad, ella había puesto sus manos en la espalda de su prometido. La tomó por el mentón atrayendo su rostro, posó sus labios en los de ella en un beso tierno y cargado de sentimientos.

-Qué linda celebración ¿ verdad Tendo?-

-Cierto Saotome-

 **Perdón por la demora pero es que la parte de los combates como les decía anteriormente no se me da tan fácil, tuve que pensar mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado**

 **Agradecimientos a paulayjoaqui, andrelta765, por agregarme a sus favoritos y a los de siempre gracias por continuar leyendo vanezl, rosefe123, amysaotometendo, liatapaz, luzlozano, ranmayakanesiempre, maritza 559, znta, nancyricoleon y adrehiita**

 **En respuesta a la pregunta de Andrelta no tengo día en especial de publicación, cuando tengo tiempo me siento y publico, y por ahora no tengo cuenta el Whatpad.**

 **Maritza559, si esposo jajaja e hijo y trabajo jajajajaj , no me ofendo. No estoy tan viejita me case joven, pero madurar es para las frutas jajaja, siempre me ha gustado el anime y manga, eso no cambia con los años.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo …viene el amorrrrrr**


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón por la demora, es que me entretuve en otras cosas la casa, el trabajo, en fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, viene el lemon así que menores de 16 se tapan los ojitos jajajaja**

Anteriormente

No escucharon, ni vieron nada más que no fuera el otro, caminaron despacio hasta encontrarse muy cerca, sus cuerpos cansados por la batalla de hace pocos minutos emanaban un calor agradable, Ranma pasó tímidamente las yemas de sus dedos por los antebrazos de Akane, como pidiendo su aprobación para algo más, ella seguía esas manos fuertes con la mirada, el joven trazó un camino hasta llegar a la mejilla la cual acaricio con igual suavidad, ella había puesto sus manos en la espalda de su prometido. La tomó por el mentón atrayendo su rostro, posó sus labios en los de ella en un beso tierno y cargado de sentimientos.

-Qué linda celebración ¿verdad Tendo?-

-Cierto Saotome-

Capítulo 17

Akane miraba al suelo sonrojada y Ranma miraba con furia a su padre por estropear el momento, una vena saltaba en su cien

-¿Interrumpimos?- se escuchaba la alegre voz de la señora Nodoka, quien acababa de llegar

-No mamá, tranquila-

-queríamos invitarlos a comer algo para celebrar, ¿qué les parece?-

-Gracias, son muy amables-

-si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos de China…. Bueno, los dejamos para que tomen un baño y se arreglen-

Así como llegaron se marcharon, Ranma se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, escucho los pasos y las voces cada vez más lejanas

Como un niño regañado se acercó tímidamente a su prometida

-no tenemos que invitarlos si no quieres-

-Dime, ¿tú sientes algo por Zhen?-

-mmm… yo los aprecio mucho por ayudarme en China, pero …ya sabes que solo te amo a ti- jugaba con los dedos apenado

-Entonces no veo cual sea el problema, siempre y cuando mantenga los labios alejados de ti-

Ranma no continuó con la conversación porque se encontró mirando y deseando probar nuevamente eso labios rosados de su amada, entonces, halados por el hilo rojo del destino se acercaron hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue inexistente, El chico de la trenza la tomó con suavidad por las mejillas observándola por unos segundos, le divertía ver como los colores aparecían, ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha para poder besarla mejor, ella lo invitó a hacer un beso más profundo abriendo un poco la boca, se sentían emocionados como si fuera el primer beso, solo que esta vez disfrutaban más, sus lenguas se tocaban, movían los labios de forma más coordinada, se abrazaron y continuaron con el beso tomando pequeños respiros ocasionales.

Bzz bzz bzzz

-no… con.. tes..tes- decía Ranma sin romper del todo el beso

-y.. si es…pa…pá-

Akane se separó por un instante para revisar su celular, Ranma echó un vistazo curioso

Mensaje de Yahiko

-¿Qué quiere ese pesado?- gruñó

-no sé, tal vez solo felicitarme-

-pues léelo- su voz sonaba desafiante

Akane dudo por un segundo, pero lo abrió

"¿Akane donde estás?, no te encuentro por ningún lado, vamos a celebrar"

-Anda Akane, dile donde estas- se cruzó de brazos molesto

Akane estaba pensando una respuesta cuando se abrió la puerta

-me encontré a tú hermana Kasumi, me indicó que estabas aquí ¿estás herida?- Asomó su cabellera plateada por la puerta, pero se encontró con un no tan amable rostro

-Hola Akane-

-Hola Yahiko…estoy bien- le correspondió algo cohibida

El joven miró a Ranma seriamente y luego con una gran sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo a su amiga

-¿qué dices celebramos?- tenía una sonrisa pícara que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma

-Nosotros- se señaló Ranma y luego a Akane –vamos a celebrar con nuestra familia-

-exactamente, la señorita Kasumi me invitó muy amablemente-

-Claro, puedes venir con nosotros, nos vemos más tarde- fingió una sonrisa Akane llevándose a rastras a su novio por el pasillo

El restaurante no estaba nada mal, tenía un gran salón, la mesa en la que estaban daba hacia el jardín donde habían algunos árboles y una fuente de peces de colores, la familia comentaba de las peleas, los invitados participaban y se llevaban bien con todos, el único que parecía un poco incomodo era Ranma, quien había pegado su asiento al de Akane y tragaba de un solo bocado su comida.

-Akane- le susurro al oído Zhen

-Dime-

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-sí, claro-

-Después de la comida ¿podrías presentarme a tu compañero?-

-¿a Yahiko?- parpadeó rápidamente

-si no te importa…. Es que me parece muy guapo- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Claro que sí, hacen una linda pareja- la empujo con el codo con camaradería.

Ranma había comenzado una guerra de palillos con Yahiko, competían por quien cogía más rápido algún alimento

-compórtate- le decía apretando la mandíbula Akane

-Hmp…-

La comida continuó y pronto las familias anunciaron su partida.

-debemos darnos prisa papá, o perderemos el tren- lo apuraba Nabiki en la estación –además los tortolitos necesitan celebrar en privado-

-NABIKI-

-no lo niegues hermanita, ustedes dos solos en tu apartamento, no creo que se dediquen solo a hablar- le susurro al oído

Akane se había puesto roja hasta las orejas –¡NABIKI!... Ya vete- la empujó dentro del tren

Los hermanos Hashimoto también habían ido a despedirse en especial de la señora Nodoka, a quién les había alegrado ver muy bien de salud.

-Bueno regresemos al apartamento, de camino dejamos a Inari y Zhen en el hotel- sentencio Ranma quien había comenzado a caminar con las manos tras la nuca

-No seas aguafiestas, vamos al apartamento pero a celebrar, tengo un excelente sake que estaba guardando para mi triunfo pero bueno….- dijo Inari golpeando en la espalda a Ranma

-no se…¿qué dices Akane?- la miro de reojo

Akane vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer de cúpido, Zhen le regalaba miraditas a Yahiko y se sonrojaba un poco

-por mi está bien, igual ya terminamos los exámenes, mañana regresaremos a casa y ustedes a China, lo justo sería una despedida-

El joven de la trenza se sorprendió de la actitud relajada de su novia, pero aceptó

-Vamos entonces- sonrió Yahiko

-y a ti ¿quién te invitó?- le gritó Ranma tan fuerte que el chico tuvo que taparse los oídos

-yo lo invito- sonrió Zhen tímidamente

-umm- Ranma miraba a Yahiko y luego a Zhen como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong, hasta que Akane lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo rápidamente por la estación hasta la salida

-¿qué haces Akane?-

-¿qué haces tú? no seas imprudente- lo miraba seriamente

-no me digas que….-

-si-

-no sé qué le ve a ese, pero ese no es asunto mío-

-déjamelo todo a mí-

El apartamento de Akane de nuevo fue escogido para la reunión, en los pasillos iba y venía gente, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían tenido esa idea

-Akane, ¿qué haces con él?- se le acercó Yuka al verla llegar cogida de la mano de Ranma

-luego te explico no te preocupes-

En poco tiempo el apartamento ya estaba lleno de compañeros, algunos en el pasillo y lo demás en la sala, Ranma y Akane se encontraban en una esquina sentados en el suelo, Akane reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, él le había pasado el brazo por los hombros, de vez en cuando Yahiko los miraba un poco celoso, a lo que Ranma respondía apretándola más.

-no me digas que a ti también te gusta Akane- se sentó Zhen ofreciéndole una copa al peli gris

-yo sé que eso es una causa perdida, esos dos están más que enamorados, pero disfruto molestando un poco al salvaje ese-

-ajajaj, que malo eres Yahiko-

-bueno, al menos yo no besé a Akane-….- si, ya se tu historia- se rió de medio lado

-yo..etto…. no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca- se tomó de un sorbo el sake

\- perdona la pregunta pero….¿todavía te gusta?-

-solo somos amigos- miró hacia donde se encontraba Ranma sonriendo

\- ¿y a ti Akane?-

-creo que solo me lo estaba negando, pero ella solo tiene ojos para Ranma, así que….- se encogió de hombros

-¿de qué tanto hablaran esos dos?.. ojalá resulte todo- miraba intrigada Akane

-yo creo que ellos quieren hacer esto- se giró un poco para besarla tomándola por sorpresa –pero no se qué tan bien lo tome Inari- señaló al joven que se encontraba en una butaca hablando con algunos compañeros de Akane y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada que daba miedo a donde estaba su preciada hermana.

-¡Ranma!, ¿será posible que se interponga?- lo miraba con preocupación

-era solo una broma, él es sobre protector, pero Zhen es testaruda, si es lo que ella quiere, nada se interpondrá, no te preocupes-

Ya casi amanecía y la fiesta llegaba a su fin, Yuka se había perdido hacía horas con su novio, Inari dormía en el sofá con la cabeza por fuera, Yahiko y Zhen charlaban aún en las gradas.

-parece que va a resultar con una lesión en alguna vertebra- lo miraba, mientras caminaba alrededor del sofá –Ranma, llevémoslo a la habitación para que descanse mejor-

Entre los dos jóvenes lo cargaron dejándolo al fin en la cama, Inari se acurrucó abrazando la almohada de Akane

Ranma buscó a Zhen para decirle que su hermano estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero se encontró con una escena romántica, su amiga y Yahiko a punto de besarse, no quiso hacer lo mismo que siempre les hacían a él y Akane, así que regresó silenciosamente

-¿la encontraste?- lo miraba Akane desde la cocina

-mmm si pero, solo digamos que tu plan funcionó-

-wow qué rápidos-

-bueno supongo que no todo el mundo se demora 3 años en declararse-

-tonto-

-boba-

Se rieron con complicidad

\- ¿Y mi hermano?- regresó al tiempo buscando con la mirada la joven de la coleta

-profundamente dormido, en el cuarto de Akane- señaló Ranma

La joven suspiró por aquél comportamiento habitual en las fiestas de Inari, supongo que regresaré al hotel y más tarde llamo a ver si vive.

-Yo te llevo, tengo el carro en el parqueadero- mostró las llaves Yahiko

-gra..gracias-

De pronto el silencio reinó y había una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza a Akane - _y ahora donde dormiremos-_

-Akane, vamos- le tomó la mano Ranma, llevándola fuera del apartamento

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿pues que no es obvio?, a mi apartamento, puedes descansar en mi habitación-

El sol hizo al fin su aparición mientras Akane seguía a Ranma por el pasillo, ella se detuvo un momento a contemplarlo, al sentir que no avanzaba Ranma también paró y le dedicó una mirada al amanecer y otra a Akane para darle luego un pequeño beso.

La almohada de Ranma olía a él, aún así la joven Tendo no podía conciliar el sueño, contrario a lo que se había imaginado Ranma la dejó allí y se fue a dormir al sofá cama, tal vez por no apresurar las cosas pensó ella, resignada suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

-etto.. Akane- una voz ronca la distrajo de su intento

-Ranma- se giró para mirar hacia la fuente de ese sonido

-después de todo lo que pasó ayer no he podido dormir, debería estar tranquilo, pero no se….tal vez sean bobadas mías… perdona- se rascaba la cabeza en el umbral de la puerta

-espera- se sentó en el borde de la cama indicándole que el también lo hiciera, lo cual Ranma obedeció de inmediato, allí permanecieron sin saber que decir, el corazón les latía con fuerza

-te extrañé…todo este tiempo peleados..yo…no quiero dudar más de ti - soltó al fin Akane

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió, por un momento olió los cabellos de su amada y después comenzó a besarle el cuello, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su boca, se besaron apasionadamente lo que llevó a Ranma a irla recostando, quedaron uno al lado del otro, el joven rompió el beso un poco acalorado

-yo te extrañé más…puedo quedarme aquí contigo- le acariciaba la mejilla

Ella se limitó a asentir. Eso era lo que necesitaban para quedarse al fin dormidos en un abrazo que duró hasta media mañana cuando la luz comenzó a ingresar intrusa a la habitación, Akane apretó los ojos y se pegó más al pecho de Ranma, quién por su parte seguía profundamente dormido. Finalmente ella se despertó y estuvo mirando a su prometido quien lucía tan apacible, parecía estar soñando algo agradable, de pronto giró dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

-Ranma, Ranma!- lo empujaba por el pecho, sin poder salir

-mmmmm..A.. kane- se giró nuevamente quedando de lado

-por poco me aplastas- recuperaba el aliento – qué tanto soñabas

-lo siento, lo siento- comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los brazos y la cara, haciendo que Akane se olvidara y comenzara a reírse divertida

-para Ranma, me haces cosquillas- trataba en vano de detenerlo

Toc toc toc

-ejemmm, perdón por interrumpir pero te …los buscan – hablaba exageradamente duro al otro lado de la puerta Haru

-gracias, ya salimos-

Akane había dado un brinco y se dirigía al baño, así que Ranma fue a atender la puerta

-Ranma, buenos días-

-buenos días Yuka-

-Tú amigo Inari despertó esta mañana temprano, me pidió que te dijera que el vuelo de ellos sale en la noche… ¿Akane está contigo?-

-ejmmm si, bueno, es que Inari se quedó en la habitación de ella y pues yo…ella..vinimos-

-tranquilo, no soy tú mamá, solo quería saber si estaba bien-

-sí, gracias Yuka-

El resto del día los jóvenes se la pasaron limpiando los apartamentos y haciendo las maletas para el regreso a casa, en la noche acompañaron a sus amigos al aeropuerto, Zhen no paraba de suspirar, hasta que lo vio aparecer

-Yahiko- saludo amablemente

-lamento la demora, pero estaba arreglando unos asuntos-

-al menos llegaste justo para la despedida- su voz sonaba apagada

-¿pero que acaso ustedes no están invitados a la boda?-

-bueno si, pero para eso faltan tres semanas y pues la universidad nos programó vuelo hoy, no podremos acompañarlos-

-si no hay inconveniente, pueden quedarse en mi casa, mis padres casi nunca están y hay bastante espacio-

-¿y él vuelo?- preguntaba Ranma intrigado

-por eso no hay problema, mi padre es socio de la aerolínea, les cambió el vuelo para dos días después de la boda- -¿qué dices hermano?- le hablo a Inari

-¿cómo que her-ma-no?, ¿tienes algo que decirme Zhen?- la miró y en sus ojos se veían llamas

\- es que …Yahiko es un bromista- le dirigió una mirada fulminante al peli gris

Así los hermanos se quedaron en la casa de Yahiko durante las siguientes semanas, mientras que Ranma y Akane regresaron a su hogar.

La mansión Tatewaki nunca estuvo tan hermosa, en el gran jardín se habían dispuesto varias sillas de madera a lado y lado de la alfombra roja que estaba enmarcada por un camino de velas y varios arreglos de rosas blancas, los arboles de los alrededores estaban vestidos para la ocasión con pequeñas luces blancas y lámparas chinas colgando, el lago sobresalía por los reflectores de colores que lo iluminaban, para la llegada de los novios se había dispuesto un arco de flores y una pequeña plataforma para que todos los pudieran apreciar durante la ceremonia.

Ranma, Akane, Nodoka, Genma, Soun habían llegado temprano para ayudar en lo necesario, sin embargo los empleados de la familia Tatewaki ya tenían todo listo.

Los hombres se dirigieron donde los novios y las mujeres donde las novias. Akane no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a sus hermanas Kasumi con el tradicional shiramuko y Nabiki con un vestido moderno de escote corazón, corte sirena con un poco de cola, en seda. La menor de las hermanas no se quedaba atrás se veía muy hermosa con su vestido salmón.

En el salón de los hombres había un ambiente tranquilo, uno que otro consejo y recomendación entre lágrimas del señor Tendo hacia los novios y una que otra broma de Genma.

Los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, las parejas de siempre Ryoga y Akari, Shampoo y Mousse, Ukyo y Konatsu, las nuevas Yahiko y Zhen, los amigos y familiares Inari, Haposai, Cologne, Kodachi con su padre, Taro, entre otros, se fueron acomodando en sus puestos.

Los novios aguardaban bajo el arco de flores, Kuno con un elegante esmoquin y el Dr. Tofu con un montsuki, Ranma esperaba a un lado de los novios vestido con un traje negro y corbata a juego con el vestido de Akane.

La primera en desfilar fue Akane, tras ella un orgulloso Soun iba en el centro y llevaba a sus hijas del brazo a cada lado, al entregarlas a los novios no se hicieron esperar las lagrimas, Akane se ubicó junto a Ranma y la ceremonia dio inicio

-estas hermosa- le susurró al oído Ranma

-tú también estas muy guapo-

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en media hora, proclamándolos señor y señora Tatewaki y señor y señora Tofú. Entonces se trasladaron al salón para la recepción, el cual estaba igual de decorado que el jardín, mesas redondas vestidas de blanco, rosas en toda partes, luces de colores, velos y lámparas en el techo y finalmente una amplia pista de baile donde hicieron los honores los recién casados, para darles paso luego a los invitados.

-Ranma-sama, bailamos- lo apretó con un listón la rosa negra

-oye pero quién te crees- rompió de un solo tirón el listón, una furiosa Akane

-no te metas plebeya, Ranma-sama es mio-

-Ya basta Kodachi, ¿no respetas ni el matrimonio de tú hermano?, Además con la única que quiero bailar es con mi novia- le dio la espalda cogiendo Akane de la mano para llevarla a la pista.

Kodachi se quedó helada, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-señorita disculpe los modales de mi alumno, me concede usted esta pieza- dijo Inari

-por supuesto que n….- giró para ver quién decía ser maestro de su Ranma, sorprendiéndose al ver al apuesto castaño –si, sería un honor- le aceptó la mano

La velada estaba animada, hasta la señora Nodoka se había animado a bailar con su marido. Ranma regresaba del bar con algo refrescante para Akane pero no lograba encontrarla

-ohe Ryoga, has visto a Akane?-

-no me digas que ya se pelearon, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- lo sostenía por la camisa

-ya cálmate cerdo, solo la perdí de vista- lo sentó en su puesto poniéndole la mano en la cabeza

 _\- pasaría algo…Akane donde estas-_ repasó mentalmente la lista de las ex-prometidas y las buscó entre la multitud, todas parecían estar ocupadas, al igual que los ex-enamorados de Akane

Buscó en el jardín, y en algunos salones pero nada – _maldita mansión es igual de retorcida que sus dueños-_ Para colmo había visto el celular de Akane sobre la mesa y el suyo estaba sin batería

-Akane.. Akane- llamaba por los pasillos

-¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú?- se escuchó a lo lejos –

Continuó llamándola hasta que creyó estar cerca

-Akane ¿estás ahí?- llegó a una gran biblioteca, detrás de ella parecía escucharse la voz de su angustiada prometida, por más que buscaba no hallaba una puerta

-Rayos- golpeo los libros, para su sorpresa una compuerta se abrió y el entró

-no dejes que se cierre- corrió Akane hacia él pero era demasiado tarde

-¿estás bien, cómo llegaste aquí?- la recorría con los ojos en busca de alguna herida

-mi hermana me pidió que le guardara el velo y me perdí en esta casa tan grande, cuando me recosté en esta biblioteca, se abrió y pues aquí estamos, exhaló.

-ya veo…que será esta habitación-

-parece una habitación normal salvo por el pasadizo, me pregunto si Kuno o Kodachi sabrán de su existencia- empujaba con el hombro para ver si se abría la puerta por la fuerza, pero nada.

Había un ventanal que daba justo al salón de la recepción – _en el peor de los casos tendremos que romperlo-_ pasó la mano por el vidrio Akane – _sería una lástima parece antiguo-_

-pero que cama más cómoda- se dejó caer cuan pesado es –se nota que es costosa- acariciaba el edredón

Akane se acercó a tocarlo también

-Vamos no seas tímida, ven- la halo de la mano ocasionando que cayera sobre él

-¡Ranma¡- se sobresaltó la chica al sentirse sobre él

-lo…lo siento- tartamudeaba

Akane se levantó solo un poco, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de él, Ranma elevó la cabeza para quedar pegado a su frente y luego la beso, así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que él calor comenzó a propagarse por sus cuerpos, la respiración se les entrecortaba de la emoción. El joven no se contuvo más y se dio vuelta para quedar sobre ella pero apoyado en los antebrazos, los besos continuaban ahora en el cuello, ahí se detuvo para aspirar su aroma, olía a perfume pero también a ella.

-ya sé que quieres esperar al matrimonio, es solo que yo….me deje llevar-

Akane miraba al techo tratando de recuperar la cordura, respiraba profundo y olía el cabello azabache

-no…no quiero que pares Ranma- le susurro al oído

-e…estas segura?-

Ella respondió besándolo en el cuello y aferrándose a su espalda, ocasionando que soltara un gemido. Ranma se arrodillo en la cama quitándose la chaqueta, Akane le ayudo a desabotonar la camisa, que en segundos voló lejos dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y hombros anchos, la joven no dudo en pasar la yema de los dedos por el pecho y luego los brazos, para después abrazarse a él dándole permiso de bajar el cierre de su vestido, el mensaje fue captado y en segundos la tela cayó suavemente hasta la cadera de ella, Ranma la separo un poco de su cuerpo para observarla mejor, los dos se sonrojaron porque aunque no era la primera vez que se veían en ropa interior, nunca antes habían estado en esa situación tan íntima. Las manos del joven acariciaron el abdomen y torpemente subieron a los senos tocándolos con movimientos circulares por encima del sostén de encaje blanco , aún así las sensaciones para ella eran indescriptibles, reanudaron los besos y regresaron a la posición de antes, lo que facilitó deslizar el resto del vestido y los pantalones de él.

A pesar del calor del momento Ranma quiso tomarse su tiempo en el juego previo, la beso desde el cuello pasando por el escote y bajando hasta llegar al ombligo, sus manos mientras tanto le acariciaban las piernas hasta el borde de los pantys, ella se estremecía por las caricias, pensó que no quería quedarse atrás, dejando la vergüenza un poco a un lado , se dio la vuelta quedando sobre él y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, el pecho, pasó la lengua por el abdomen, esto no duró mucho porque Ranma recupero el control y de un solo tirón se deshizo del sostén, ningún marimacho, ningún pechos planos, era la vista más hermosa que podía imaginarse, los tomó en sus manos sintiendo el contacto piel a piel, se le antojó también probarlos

-¡Ranma¡- gimió Akane enterrándole las uñas

Más besos apasionados, el roce de sus cuerpos y por fin la última pieza de ropa que les quedaba fue a hacerles compañía a las demás en el suelo, Akane pudo ver lo que ya había sentido durante este tiempo, que él estaba más que listo para lo que seguía, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida. Ranma trazó un camino lentamente esperando para ver si Akane lo detenía pero no lo hizo, llegó a su intimidad encontrándola húmeda, acarició un poco por fuera, ella se acomodó permitiéndole llegar más allá, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, lo estaban volviendo loco

-¿segura?- volvió a preguntar

-si…amor-

Mirándola a los ojos, él entró suavemente y permaneció inmóvil, Akane sintió un poco de dolor, pero le sonrió dándole a entender que podía continuar, sus cuerpos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, destinados para estar juntos, el roce los hacía perder la noción del tiempo, iniciaron suavemente hasta que empezaron a necesitar más y más, la intensidad de los movimientos aumentó y con ella el placer, Akane fue la primera en llegar al éxtasis, no pudo acallar un pequeño grito de placer, minutos después las pupilas de Ranma se expandían haciéndole por poco perder el azúl de sus ojos, él también llegó a su punto máximo de placer, cayendo rendido sobre ella

-te amo-

-te amo-

Permanecieron abrazados, regalándose caricias y besos, hasta que algo los sobresaltó

-Ranma, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-

 **Como ven las parejas?, les gustó el lemon, espero que no se me haya ido la mano.**

 **Gracias por leer, a los que comenten o pregunten en este capítulo prometo responderles en el próximo. besos**


	18. Chapter 18

un poco demorado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, tuve todo tipo de comentarios acerca del lemon, lo siento si herí susceptibilidades, pero la votación dio ganador el lemon, así que yo fui obediente jajaja.

Se viene más romance, más miel, pero no hay lemon, suficiente polémica por ahora jajaja

Anteriormente

-te amo-

-te amo-

Permanecieron abrazados, regalándose caricias y besos, hasta que algo los sobresaltó

-Ranma, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-

-no sería tan malo quedarnos así- se sonrojó el azabache, acariciándole el brazo

-Ranmaa, no digas bobadas, nos deben estar buscando-

Se levantaron un poco apenados, Akane corrió al baño a vestirse y Ranma lo hizo en la habitación.

-¿estás bien?- se acercó al verla salir del baño

-sí, no te preocupes-

Ranma se acerco dejándola contra la pared, puso las manos a los lados de su cabeza y comenzó a besarla, ella pasó las manos por el cuello de su amado, de repente él notó que la pared se hundía bajo su mano, se alejó de Akane y miró alrededor

-¿qué pasa?-

-mira, parece que encontramos como salir- señaló el lugar por donde llegaron donde se había abierto nuevamente una puerta a la biblioteca

-vamos antes que se cierre- lo tomó de la mano apresurando el paso

De regreso al salón nadie parecía haber notado mucho su ausencia, regresaron a su mesa y Ranma se sirvió un banquete que bien podía alcanzar para 3 personas

-quién diría que "eso" da más hambre que el ejercicio al que estamos acostumbrados- le susurro al oído, haciendo que Akane se pusiera de todos los colores, ella se limitó a comer de su plato sin responderle nada

-hermana, cuñadito, los estaba buscando para que dijeran algunas palabras, pensé que se habían perdido, entonces los busqué con las cámaras, ¿saben? …Kuno tiene cámaras por tooooooda la mansión- señaló con su mano alrededor

Ranma que sostenía un trozo de alimento con sus palillos lo dejó caer sorprendido, Akane tragó saliva.

-etto…hermana…yo-

-A qué no adivinan que fue lo que vi- levantaba una ceja mirándolos con malicia

-Oye Nabiki, disculpa, no…fue algo planeado, yo…Akane-

-Tampoco es para tanto cuñadito, vayan por mi velo, lo dejaron tirado en la biblioteca-

Los jóvenes se miraron aliviados – _nos salvamos-_

-Ya mismo vamos por él- se levantó de un brinco Akane, tomó a Ranma de la mano y lo arrastró

Nabiki los observó salir con una sonrisa enigmática – _es una lástima que en la habitación secreta no haya cámaras, que tanto estarían haciendo estos dos durante 1 hora-_

-Nabiki, mi bella esposa, veo que encontraste tu hermanita, ahora si podemos continuar con la fiesta-

-Seguro Kuno baby, no había porque preocuparse- lo llevó a la pista de baile donde se mostraron muy cariñosos

-Ranma, ¿tú crees que Nabiki nos haya visto?-

-No creo, ya nos estaría extorsionando con mostrarlo a nuestros padres o algo así-

-eso espero… me moriría de vergüenza- se tapó el rostro con las manos

Ranma regresó solo por el velo e inspeccionó cuidadosamente la habitación secreta, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, pues al parecer no había cámaras en ese lugar. Se quedó observando el lugar, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido allí. Se dirigió hacia la recamara principal dejando el dichoso velo sobre una silla, para poder regresar al salón, a lo lejos pudo divisar una escena inquietante, sus ex prometidas sentadas a la mesa con Akane, quien estaba un poco incomoda, sus miradas se encontraron y ella parecía pedirle "sácame de aquí". Ranma se acercó quedando de espaldas a Shampoo quien hablaba en ese momento por lo que pudo escuchar la última frase de esa conversación

-Mousse y Shampoo cuidarse, no querer hijos tan pronto-

La joven Tendo y su novio se miraron con preocupación abriendo los ojos tan grandes como pudieron

- _como pude haber sido tan tonta, después de todo lo que he aprendido en la universidad, es el colmo-_

 _-no me imagine que esto pasaría hoy, es que ella me vuelve loco-_

-Akane me acompañas- su voz interrumpió a las chicas –Nabiki nos necesita-

-claro, eeemm, permiso chicas-

Detrás de ellos se escucharon murmullos y algunas risitas, a lo que no prestaron mayor importancia

-¿para qué nos necesita Nabiki?-

-Era una excusa pensé que querías salir de ahí-

-Gracias- suspiro aliviada –esa Shampoo no para de hablar de las mmmm habilidades como esposo de Mousse- agachó la mirada apenada

Ranma rió y en el resto de la noche no se habló más del comentario de Shampoo, ni de lo sucedido en la habitación secreta, se dedicaron a bailar y conversar de otros asuntos.

Dos semanas después…..

-ya ábrelo Akane, quiero saber-

-no puedo verlo- apretaba el sobre en sus manos con fuerza

Se encontraban en el tejado de la casa, Akane miraba hacia el patio y Ranma estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados

-pásamelo, yo lo hago- se lo arrebató desde atrás

-¡Ranma!- gritó Akane pero él fue más rápido y lo abrió, ella se cubrió el rostro como si eso fuera a cambiar el resultado

-creo que le podemos poner Naoko si es niña o Ranma si es niño-

-¡qué! presta acá- inspeccionó el papel asegurándose del resultado

NEGATIVO

-Eres un tonto, como juegas así con eso, hizo una bolita y se la tiró al a cabeza-

-no sería tan mala idea- la abrazó por la espalda, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello – aún si tuviera el mal genio de la mamá, la amaría mucho-

-no digas bobadas, hemos sido unos completos irresponsables-

-no me vayas a decir que no quieres volver a ….hacerlo- se ruborizó completamente

-bueno..no es eso… pero hay que….cuidarnos-

-lo que tú digas- la giró para quedar frente a frente y poder besarla con mucho amor.

…..

El invierno había llegado a Japón, Las familias Tendo y Saotome, junto a los recién casados habían decidido pasar esas fechas en una posada de aguas termales muy acogedora, alquilada generosamente por Tatewaki.

-Que rápido pasan las vacaciones, dentro de poco tendremos que regresar a la Universidad- decía Akane hundiéndose en el sofá, tiritaba un poco a pesar que llevaba blusa, suéter, abrigo, medias, pantalón, gorro, guantes y bufanda

-No seas aguafiestas Akane, disfrutemos de la navidad- frunció el seño Saotome – _además lo bueno es que volveremos a tener nuestros apartamentos lejos de nuestra loca familia-_ sonrió un poco

Akane se abrazó para darse algo más de calor, entonces Ranma se acercó más y la abrazó por los hombros, ella sintió su cuerpo que emanaba un agradable calor y posó la cabeza en su hombro, el fuego ardía en la chimenea y en el otro extremo de la habitación un árbol de navidad con bastantes regalos daba un ambiente festivo

-Bueno familia, vamos a hacer la entrega de regalos, anunciaba escandalosamente el nuevo miembro de la familia-

-¿no te parece mejor cenar primero Kuno?-

-Pero Nabiki , mi hermosa esposa, me muero por darte mi regalo-

-Por mi está bien hijo- le hizo una seña con la mano el señor Tendo

Kuno le dio a cada uno algo extravagante y costoso

-Gra..gracias Kuno- trataba de sonreír Akane mientras veía unos aretes de oro enormes que para nada eran de su gusto, pero no quiso ser irrespetuosa

Cuando llegó el turno de Nabiki, le entregó una caja negra pequeña, las miradas de todos se dirigieron expectantes

-Kuno Baby, que gran sorpresa- le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

-lo mejor para mi bella flor-

Una llave de un auto que obviamente era último modelo, relucía sobre el terciopelo negro

-Anda hermano, sigues tú- le lanzó un regalo al aludido para que lo entregara

- _Claro, ahora voy a quedar mal delante de todos, después de semejantes regalos tan costosos, Kuno idiota-_

-después se lo entrego en privado- miró a Akane –Además ya te dije que no me llames hermano- una vena sobresaltaba en su frente

Kuno pareció no prestar atención, ya se encontraba bajando hacia la entrada de la posada para enseñarle el auto a su esposa

La joven Tendo se quedó en su puesto –Entonces si prefieres yo te doy el mío después también- le susurró. El chico se limitó a asentir y apretó el abrazo.

A pesar que el joven Tatewaki había insistido en contratar cocineros esa noche, Kasumi se negó rotundamente y junto a la señora Nodoka prepararon un banquete con sabor a hogar que todos disfrutaron con una sonrisa.

Al retirarse todos, el par de novios quedaron nuevamente en el sillón junto al fuego

-aquí tienes feliz navidad- le extendió un paquete envuelto en papel rojo con cintas amarillas. –Anda destápalo-

Él lo tomó y haló de uno de los extremos del moño, este se deshizo dejando ver el regalo

-esta vez la he hecho mejor no crees?-

-está perfecta, gracias amor- se puso la bufanda, que esta vez no parecía una malla de pescar rota, a excepción de dos o tres puntadas no tan bien hechas, se notaba que se había esmerado mucho en hacerla.

Le dio un tierno beso que pretendía convertirse en apasionado, pero el celular de ella los interrumpió

"Llamada entrante de Yahiko"

\- ¿Es en serio Akane?, otra vez ese pesado, ya sabes que no me lo paso-

-Cálmate Ranma, no te acuerdas que él está enamorado de Zhen-

-como Zhen regresó a China, tal vez quiera regresar a su antiguo amor- la miró de reojo

-Como crees- se levantó del sofá y contestó el celular

-Hola Yahiko, feliz navidad-

-Hola Akane, feliz navidad, etto, yo quisiera saber si puedo hablar con Ranma-

-EEE?- Akane alejó el celular para verificar que efectivamente estaba hablando con Yahiko

-Bueno, es acerca de Zhen y él es su amigo no?-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No, solo quiero preguntarle algo-

-Claro, dame un segundo, él está aquí- Akane giro mirando hacia el sofá donde hace un momento se encontraba su novio, busco en la habitación, pero nada –Yahiko, parece que Ranma salió, te llamo apenas lo ubique ¿vale?-

-está bien gracias-

- _ese Ranma, y luego dice que no es celoso, ahora ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_

Buscó por la posada, pero no encontró a nadie, - _de seguro está en el techo, y con este frio-_ frotándose las manos decidió subir, pero para su sorpresa, nada, llegó a la entrada de la posada e intentó nuevamente llamarlo al celular, cuando el timbre sonó detrás de ella

-se puede saber por que cuando me llamas dice BAKA- se escuchó la voz ronca detrás de ella, haciendo que pegara un brinco y dejara caer el aparato

-e..je je, es que …puse eso la vez que me di cuenta que Shampoo estaba contigo en China y después me pareció gracioso y lo dejé-

-pues a mí no me parece gracioso- se puso serio

-Lo siento, si quieres lo cambio, pero entremos, tengo frio, se abrazaba para darse calor-

El celular de nuevo sonó, Yahiko impaciente había vuelto a llamar, Ranma tomó aire y dio media vuelta para marcharse nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche

-espera, Ranma, él quiere hablar contigo, es sobre Zhen- extendía la mano con el teléfono en ella

-¿Conmigo?-

Ella insistió en pasarle el celular, él lo tomó resignado y de un brinco llegó al tejado, Akane no soportó más el inclemente frio y regresó junto a la chimenea, allí permaneció bajo una manta esperando a que regresara, al fin sintió hundirse el sofá con el peso de él a su lado

-¿y?-

-¿qué?-

-¿Qué te dijo Yahiko, Ranma no juegues-

\- Está enamorado perdidamente de Zhen, la extraña mucho y quiere darle una sorpresa, está en China y quiere saber cómo llegar a su casa-

-WOW, esa sí que va a ser una gran sorpresa-

-¿te afecta?- preguntó celoso Ranma

-No seas bobo, me alegra por ellos dos- sacó las manos de debajo de la manta atrayéndolo con un abrazo

Unos minutos después estaban besándose apasionadamente, la manta había caído al suelo y Akane por fin empezaba a sentir un poco de calor, después de aquella vez, no habían tenido oportunidad de ponerse románticos.

-Akane—hizo acopio a su fuerza interior para romper el beso

-umm- lo miraba un poco confundida

Ranma se incorporó pues prácticamente ya estaba en posición horizontal, ella también se acomodó en el asiento peinando sus cabellos revueltos

-ejemm, etto, yo- jugaba con sus dedos

-¿qué pasa amor?, me pones nerviosa.-

- _no tanto como tú a mí-_ es que yo no te he dado mi regalo-

-bueno pues dámelo- le extendió la mano

Ranma buscó debajo del árbol y le entrego una caja mediana, que Akane destapó de inmediato

-¿pelotitas de colores?- ladeo la cabeza confundida

-no, boba, busca en medio de ellas-

Akane metió la mano revolviendo las bolitas de colores, al fin cogió algo que parecía diferente

-ummm son dulces, gracias- le sonrió

-qué no…sigue buscando-

-ummmm, más dulces- vio que tenía cara de impaciente ..-no me digas, sigo buscando-

De nuevo realizó la acción y esta vez palpo algo pequeño de forma cuadrada, lo sacó, era una caja de color rojo, lo miró buscando alguna explicación.

-ese si es ábrelo-

Akane hizo lo que le pedía y encontró un hermoso anillo de oro media caña con una piedra brillante, sus miradas se encontraron

-¿qué dices?- tomo la cajita el chico

-¿qué digo?, gracias Ranma, está muy lindo el anillo-

-¿ehhh?- la cara de decepción del joven se hizo evidente, pero luego recordó algo – _claro que torpe soy-_

-no me has entendido- se levantó del sillón y se puso de rodillas, con el cofre en la mano

-Akane Tendo, eres una celosa, peleas por todo, no sabes cocinar, pero yo te amo, porque eres valiente, inteligente, arriesgada, hermosa cuando sonríes, desde aquél día en que nos prometieron supe que eras una persona diferente a todas y no tardaron en nacer en mí grandes sentimientos por ti, sé que soy un bobo, celoso, que siempre te ofendo, pero te amo… te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, porque tú me haces un mejor hombre, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que merecemos ser felices, no tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar a terminar la Universidad, pero quiero que seas mi prometida oficial, porque tú así lo quieres y no porque nuestros padres lo decidieron. …Akane Tendo ¿te casarías conmigo?-

En los ojos color chocolate de la chica, habían comenzado a brotar algunas lágrimas que limpió con sus guantes, entonces miró su mano y se deshizo de ellos, estirándola hacia donde estaba él

-Claro que sí quiero ser tu esposa, baka-

Ranma deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular, le quedó a la perfección, ella no tardó en darle la mano para que se incorporara y se colgó del cuello del chico, Él respondió el abrazo y permanecieron así

-de verdad no te importaría esperar a terminar la Universidad-

-por supuesto que no, me casaré con la doctora Tendo- le sonrió

…

El campus de la Universidad estaba ya casi vacío, solo los estudiantes de último año estaban ocupados con sus últimas diligencias.

-¿cómo que "no se pueden graduar"?- gritaba ofuscado Ranma al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa

-shhhhh- la bibliotecaria se llevó el dedo índice a la boca –silencio joven, los demás están estudiando… ya le dije que usted y la señorita no pagaron los impuestos, derechos de grado y diploma

-pero cómo es posible, si nosotros tenemos una beca completa desde que ganamos el torneo de artes marciales el primer año

-eso es cierto, pero eso solo cubría las matriculas, nada más…. En todo caso debe hablar con el coordinador para poder solucionar algo, de lo contrario no podrán asistir a la ceremonia…. Si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada- se ajustó las gafas y regresó a ver el computador

- _maldita momia, podía habérmelo dicho hace una semana cuando traje los otros papeles-_ salió refunfuñando de la biblioteca hacia las instalaciones.

…..

-ohee Ranma… Ranma, como te decía vamos a ser padres, creo que será una hermosa niña como su madre obviamente-

-ajá-

\- y tal vez sean mellizos, ¿no crees?-

-ajá-

-y de pronto me case con Ryoga o Kuno-

-¿Qué?, de que hablas Akane-

-Al fin aterrizas-

-¿Cuáles mellizos, estás …estás…..?- le señalaba el estomago con la mano temblorosa

-ja j aja ja …si te pudieras ver la cara…, no tonto, es que desde hace rato que no me estas escuchando, por eso te dije todo eso….¿qué te pasa?-

-Boba, por un momento me alegre, o me asuste, no se….pero no me pasa nada-

-¿Seguro?-

Ranma asistió con la cabeza, ocultando sus preocupaciones

-Mira lo que mandó Kasumi- dijo sacando del armario dos cajas

-¿Ropa?-

-Un vestido para mí y un traje para ti, son para el grado.-

-qué atenta, Kasumi es la mejor-

Destaparon sus obsequios, Ranma había pensado usar el mismo de su grado de Furinkan pero definitivamente no entraba en él, a sus 24 años ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo de adolescente, solo con ponerse la chaqueta supo que estaba en problemas, su amplia espalda le impedía ajustar la chaqueta, probablemente la hubiera roto con intentarlo un poco más, y el pantalón ni hablar, le quedaba demasiado corto y apretado en las musculosas piernas. Akane por el contrario aún cabía en su hermoso vestido pero Kasumi insistió en hacerle otro.

-her..mo…sa- dijo Ranma boquiabierto al ver a su amada salir del baño

Esta vez se trataba de un vestido largo, con cuello alto con un aplique que simulaba un collar, con cintura natural, color fucsia, que resaltaba con su piel blanca.

-bueno, ahora si ya no tenemos, más de que preocuparnos, la familia llegará directo a la ceremonia, ya pronto seremos profesionales- dijo dando un saltico de emoción

- _ojalá, pero de donde rayos sacaremos 30000 yenes-_ suspiro recostándose en la cama de Akane, recordando las palabras del coordinador

"señor Saotome, no hay nada que pueda hacer, este dinero debe ser consignado a la cuenta de la Universidad en menos de dos semanas, de lo contrario tendrán que esperar a la ceremonia del próximo año o graduarse sin ceremonia, solo recibir el diploma de manos de la bibliotecaria"

De pronto sintió un peso sobre él, levantó un poco la cabeza para verla, ella se había sentado sobre él y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Ranma Saotome, ya dime qué rayos te sucede o ya sabes que te va a pasar-

-nada nada- movía los brazos tratando de persuadirla de hacerle cosquillas – además vas a romper el vestido que con tanto esmero hizo tu hermana-

-hmp- se levantó Akane para cambiarse

-Nos vemos más tarde voy a dejar el traje en el apartamento- gritó Ranma ya en la puerta

- _y a este que le pasa-_ asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación sin alcanzar a verlo

….

El joven Saotome decidió tomar todas las clases que pudo en el Dojo y en la Universidad, no solo de artes marciales, también de natación, se hacía cargo de grupos grandes y como había adquirido tanto respeto en estos años, estaba juntando rápidamente el dinero necesario para él y Akane, regresaba de la última clase de Natación y decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente, entró al baño de su apartamento pero al mirarse en el espejo algo lo sobresaltó, se llevó las manos al pecho y sacudió la cabeza

-¡Ranko¡- después de parpadear y comprobar que seguía siendo hombre la imagen del espejo desapareció

-creo que necesito descansar- cayo profundamente dormido, pero en sus sueños de nuevo algo lo atormentaba

"¿en serio crees que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?"… regrésame o me llevare lo que más amas…..

 **Notas**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaan (música de suspenso)jajajaja**

 **FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES**

 **Esa Nabiki, ¿se imaginan donde los hubiera visto?, capaz que pone un proyector en plena boda jajajaja**

 **Maldita momia ineficiente, déjalos graduar, pobres…**

 **La propuesta de matrimonio es un caso de la vida real…el mío, aún tengo la cajita, aunque no sé donde quedaron las pelotitas, el anillo si jajjaa.**

 **En repuesta a los comentarios**

 **Paula y joaqui gracias por leer, tus comentarios me animan mucho, un abrazo**

 **Falkita: fue una buena reconciliación. Gracias por leer**

 **Vane: gracias mi fiel amiga por seguirme la corriente con la historia, una abrazo**

 **Crs852456: gracias por leer, lástima que no te agrado el lemon, como dije antes, hubo una votación y ganó. Un abrazo**

 **Marian: qué bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Ranko¡- después de parpadear y comprobar que seguía siendo hombre la imagen del espejo desapareció

-creo que necesito descansar- cayo profundamente dormido, pero en sus sueños de nuevo algo lo atormentaba

"¿en serio crees que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?"… regrésame o me llevare lo que más amas…..

CAPITULO 19

Se despertó sobresaltado, con miles de gotitas de sudor en la frente y la respiración agitada, tomó un poco de agua para calmarse y entonces recordó que en su sueño se veía frente a la pelirroja, pero está no era tan parecida a él, tenía los ojos de un color extraño, como si no tuviera alma, le señalaba el estanque de Yusenkyo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Miró entonces el reloj, apenas habían pasado 3 horas desde su llegada al apartamento 11:20 pm

-¿ _Akane estará despierta aún?-_

Se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta cuando escuchó una voz en la cocina

-Saotome, ¿una visita nocturna a la joven del 2c?- levantaba las cejas divertido

-Cállate Haru- le lanzó un cojín de la sala, que dio directo en la cara del muchacho y se marchó dando un portazo

Toc toc toc, golpeo en la ventana tratando de agudizar la vista para poder distinguir la silueta de Akane en la oscuridad. La chica se levantó un poco adormilada, no hace mucho que se había acostado, encendió la luz y se acercó a la ventana

-Ranma, pensé que dormías, últimamente no te he visto mucho- dijo en bostezo

Pero no hubo respuesta, Ranma estaba colgado de los pies, se podía ver de un color pálido, el chico tenía una expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sin previo aviso se dejó caer al suelo estruendosamente

-¡Ranma!-, gritó Akane saliendo Rápidamente al balcón, se cercioró de que solo era un chichón y no había perdido la conciencia, pero él seguía sin pronunciar palabra, lo ayudó a entrar en la habitación y recostarse en la cama.

-¿qué te pasa?- dijo con vos dulce acariciándole la cabeza

-lo siento, he estado muy distraído esto días, te he extrañado, solo quería quedarme a dormir aquí-

-claro si estás haciendo como mil clases diarias, cómo quieres que nos veamos- le hizo una mueca

-tampoco es para tanto, quiero aprovechar para ponerme en forma antes de reinaugurar el Dojo, no seas tonta- la haló de un brazo para que se acostara a su lado, ella se dejo llevar y posó la cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, notando el batir acelerado de su corazón, que poco a poco se fue normalizando.

Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en el motivo de su espanto, en cuanto Akane encendió la luz, la silueta que se reflejo en la ventana, tuvo tiempo de reconocerla muy bien, lo extraño es que no era Ranko de 16 o 19 años que tenía cuando se quitó la maldición, parecía de la edad de él, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿le estaría pasando factura el cansancio?

-Ranma, no quieres….ummm….- le acariciaba el abdomen a su amado, sin atreverse a invitarlo a algo más -¿Ranma?- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero el pobre había caído rendido. La joven lo besó en el pecho y se arrullo con los latidos de él.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de la trenza se revolvía en la cama tratando de encontrarla, hasta que de golpe abrió los ojos

-AKANE- dio un vistazo a la habitación pero ella no se encontraba, entonces corrió por el apartamento, Yuka casi cae de espaldas al verlo en medio de la sala solo con el bóxer, optó por taparse el rostro con las manos.

-Akane me pidió que te dijera que ya venía, fue a comprar algo para el desayuno-

-gracias Yuka- salió corriendo hacia la puerta y por poco choca con el motivo de su angustia

-¡Ranma! Que haces corriendo semidesnudo por ahí- se sonrojó

-¿semidesnudo?, pero si yo me acosté con ropa- se miró con asombro

-que no recuerdas que a mitad de la noche empezaste a refunfuñar por el calor y te la quitaste- meneaba la cabeza, en desaprobación por su mala memoria

-lo siento, cuando desperté no te ví…..es que ….tuve un mal presentimiento-

-estás loco, ve a vestirte para desayunar, de lo contrario vas a causarle una hemorragia nasal a Yuka- señaló a la chica quien todavía se tapaba el rostro, o más bien fingía hacerlo, porque bien que se recreaba con el espectáculo.

Ranma se metió al baño y se puso la sudadera del equipo de natación tan rápido como pudo, la noche anterior no había tenido más sueños raros pero ese sentimiento extraño estaba presente, se lavó la cara tratando de despejarse y se observó en el espejo, para su alivio Ranko no estaba ahí, entonces decidió regresar a desayunar

-¿dormiste mejor?- le sonreía Akane pasándole una taza de té con panecillos

-definitivamente-

\- es que te hacía falta mi compañía- soltó una pequeña risita

-claro que sí- rodeo la barra para quedar junto a ella y la abrazo fuerte, besándole la coronilla

-que romántico que amaneciste Saotome-

Él no le respondió la burla, solo se limitó a apretarla contra su pecho

-prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo- le dijo casi como una suplica

-Ranma.. que pasa, me asustas- se alejó un poco para verlo a la cara

-solo promételo-

\- te lo prometo, pero dime ¿porque has estado tan raro últimamente?- se separó por completo, sentándose en un banquillo con él té. El chico la imitó y dio un largo suspiro.

-hay una razón por la que he estado dando todas esas clases….-

-es por todas esas chicas que van a verte en esa diminuta pantaloneta de baño ¿cierto Ranma?- le comentó Yuka guiñándole el ojo mientras iba de salida

-¿ya te vas?- la fulminó con la mirada

-no hay remedio, las chicas te asechan en todas partes- suspiro con resignación

-si bueno…soy irresistible, pero no es eso lo que te iba a decir-

-TONTO, ENGREÍDO, PRESUMIDO- le tiró una rosquilla que Ranma interceptó con la boca y comió rápidamente

-la verdad es que, hace unos días que fui a hablar con la momia-

-Ranma, ten más respeto con la señora de la biblioteca-

-Bueno, es que no sé cómo se llama, ¿cómo se llama?-

-ejemmm, yo tampoco se- se rascaba la cabeza

-En fin, la señora me dijo que no nos podíamos graduar por que la beca no cubría los derechos de grado y no sé que otro poco de cosas más, eso suma 30000 yenes-

-¡quéee!, tenemos que hablar con el coordinador o el decano o no se-

-Cálmate, ya me falta poco para reunir el dinero de los dos, por eso he trabajado tanto- dio un sorbo a su bebida

-Ranma, ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?, yo hubiera podido ayudar- se cruzó de brazos molesta

-no quería que te preocuparas por nada-

-ahg, siempre es lo mismo, tú me ocultas las cosas y después vienen los problemas y malos entendidos…-

-tienes razón- dijo en voz muy baja

-¿Qué acabas de decir Ranma Saotome?- retrocedió sorprendida

-que tienes razón-

La joven sacó su celular rápidamente y lo puso cerca de la boca de él, lo que ocasiono que una vena saltara de la frente de Ranma

-se puede saber qué rayos haces-

-nada, tu solo repítelo, me encantaría tenerlo de ringtone-

-hmp- se cruzó de brazos girándole la cara

-no seas amargado, pero… ..amor, somos un equipo, tenemos que apoyarnos- se paró frente a él, lo tomó las muñecas separándole los brazos y ubicándolos en su cintura, el chico permanecía indiferente, entonces ella lo provocó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, pero nada, a ella le pareció un reto así que lo beso en el cuello y se pegó más a él, el chico permaneció sentado con los ojos cerrados. – Ya veo, te haces el difícil- caminó en círculos como estudiando la situación, lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que sus pechos quedaran contra la espalda de el chico, lo besó en la mejilla y con sus manos trazo un camino por debajo de la sudadera desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre…nada, ni una mirada –ah sí, con que esas tenemos- regresó a su posición anterior y se encajó perfectamente entre las piernas del muchacho y lo beso, él ni siquiera se molestó en mover la boca. Ahora sí comenzó a molestarse, se apartó refunfuñando, no sin antes lanzar su último ataque

-supongo que iré a nadar un poco a la piscina del campus, tengo un nuevo bikini, de pronto a los chicos de tú clase les agrade, tal vez le pida a alguno que me ayude con el bronceador-

Ranma movía las orejas y algunas venas más aparecieron en su frente, pero permaneció como estatua en su lugar

Akane entró roja de la ira a su habitación y buscó el bikini más provocador que tenía, en realidad se le había quedado en alguna ocasión a Nabiki, se lo puso y salió casi empujando a Ranma, quien quedó frío, abrió la boca y la siguió con la mirada embobado, hasta que se decidió a detenerla

-Ah no, eso sí que no, este espectáculo es solo para mí- se rindió finalmente, esta batalla la ganó ella sin duda

La llevó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente mientras llegaban al cuarto, depositándola suavemente en la cama

-de verdad pensabas irte así a la piscina-

-puede ser- se sonrió

Ranma se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, la tomó de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y se retiró un poco dejando que su frente rozara la de ella –ahora ya no puedes irte-

-¿no tenías una clase a las 9:00 am en el gimnasio?-

-que esperen media hora- se sonrió de medio lado

-¿solo media hora?- dijo con voz quejosa

\- ¿es un reto?- volvió a besarla, soltándole las manos

-mejor vete ya a trabajar- se dio la vuelta acostándose de medio lado, mirándolo por encima del hombro

-ja… estoy trabajando en algo importante- la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, lo cual le ocasionó una descarga eléctrica, le besó el cuello, mientras sus manos la recorrían. Esa mañana los alumnos del Sensei Saotome, se quedaron sin su clase preferida.

A la hora del almuerzo el comedor universitario estaba casi vacío, Ranma como siempre después de realizar actividad física, se había servido el doble de la ración, Akane estaba frente a él.

-Chicos, hola- se acercó el peligris

-Yahiko, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

Desde la boda de las hermanas Tendo el pobre Yahiko se la había pasado yendo y viniendo a China cada que tenían un tiempo libre, afortunadamente esto no había afectado mucho su desempeño académico y se graduaría junto con ellos.

-Bueno, les traje una sorpresa-

Ranma y Akane se miraron con intriga, dejando sus alimentos en el plato

-Hola- salió detrás del chico, la joven Hashimoto

-Zhen, que bueno verte- la saludaron al unísono, todos se sentaron a continuar almorzando

-Me alegra que todo este marchando bien entre ustedes- le susurraba Akane a su amiga, durante estos años habían mantenido contacto telefónico, dejando atrás los malos entendidos

-si bueno, mira lo que me dio en su última visita- enseñó el anillo –por eso estoy aquí, después de la graduación nos casaremos, Yahiko solicitó un empleo en Beijin y empezaremos una vida allá- se sonrojó un poco

-Qué felicidad- gritó emocionada Akane, haciendo que los jóvenes voltearan a verla

-veo que ya te contaron las buenas nuevas-

-¿umm?- dijo distraído Ranma

-Ranma que poco observador, se nos casan- sostuvo la mano de Zhen para que el chico la pudiera ver.

-felicidades, pero ¿no me digan que tendremos que ir hasta China?-

-De hecho, como mi familia es más numerosa, nos casaremos aquí en Japón y luego regresaremos a China a vivir-

-Qué bueno, felicidades nuevamente-

Charlaron amenamente de sus vidas, Ranma y Zhen se quejaban de los turnos médicos tan largos que les tocaban en ocasiones a sus parejas, a lo que ello respondían con otra queja de sus largos entrenamientos, de vez en cuando se burlaban del enamoramiento de Zhen por Ranma o de Yahiko por Akane, demostrando que se había quedado en el pasado. Ranma sintió un poco de sed y se dirigió a un dispensador de agua, -yo también quiero un poco-, lo acompañó Zhen

-¿tu tu, ves algo raro en el agua?- señalaba el tarro y abría los ojos con desconcierto

-¿Qué?, no me digas que está sucia, guacala- se acercó al botellón –yo no veo nada-, regresó despreocupada a su lugar

-Regresaré junto a ti- le decía el reflejo aterrador de la pelirroja

-¿qué quieres?- le dijo en voz baja para que los demás no se dieran cuenta

La silueta se desvaneció y apareció una imagen de la poza de jusenkyo

-pero que….-

-Te digo que el agua está limpia, regresa a la mesa ¡Ranma!- lo llamaba Zhen

-si..ya..voy- regresó despacio sin dejar de regresar la mirada cada tres pasos.

Los siguientes días la tortura aumentó, las clases de natación se le hacían interminables, lo sorprendía el dichoso reflejo de Ranko en el fondo de la piscina; el grado de angustia era tal que le había causado migrañas constantes, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por Akane, en ocasiones tenía que aplicarle algunos medicamentos para que mejorara. La buena noticia era que ya había podido cancelar su deuda con la universidad.

-qué raro, antes no sufrías de migraña, tienes que revisar tu alimentación- le aconsejaba mientras le ponía un paquete frio en la frente

-no es eso….Akane.. tengo que contarte algo- se incorporó dejando caer el paquete frío en la cama

-espera- la tetera sonó en ese momento y Akane corrió a la cocina.

-Akane, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde al grado, luego te cuento- se levantó alisando con las manos su traje

-tenemos todavía un …-

-¿un qué?...Akane…¿AKANE?-

La tetera se encontraba aún en el fuego, Ranma la apagó en inspeccionó el apartamento temiendo lo peor.

El suelo se encontraba bastante mojado y había unas huellas de barro, un pie bastante pequeño, a menos que Akane se quitara los tacones, no eran de ella. Sintió angustia, ahora además de la migraña le dolía el estomago.

- _rayos, que debo hacer-_

Llamó al celular pero solo para descubrir que se encontraba dentro del bolso en la habitación, llamó también en vano a su casa en Nereima, pero al parecer todos ya se encontraban en rumbo a Tokio. Entonces tomó aire profundamente, con paso decidido llegó al baño

-Ranko, Ranko- gritaba frente al espejo

Después de unos minutos la pelirroja apareció

La chica negó con la cabeza bsin mostrar expresión facial alguna – Mizuko, me llamo Mizuko –

Él se había acostumbrado a llamar a su parte femenina como Ranko, nunca se preguntó cuál sería el nombre de la persona que había caído en el pozo.

-como digas Mizuko, Ranko, Pelirroja ¿Dónde rayos está Akane?, ¿qué le hiciste? Responde-

La pelirroja se giro y detrás de ella apareció la imagen de Jusenkyo, Akane se encontraba con su vestido de graduación, atada de pies y manos, no tenía señales de lucha, pero se había desmayado.

-¡Akane¡ Akane, despierta- , golpeaba el espejo desesperado

La joven se situó nuevamente de frente y la imagen de atrás se desvaneció

-¿qué es lo que quieres? Responde de una buena vez-

-regresar-

-pero si tú eras yo, solo que en versión femenina y esa maldición se fue cuando recibí el agua del hombre ahogado-

De nuevo negó con la cabeza y otra imagen apareció, era ella a los 16 años, pero en una época pasada, junto a una señora.

-Hija te hemos comprometido con Osamu, dentro de un mes te casaras-

La joven Mizuko asintió y agachó la cabeza con resignación

Una nueva escena se dibujo, esta vez la chica pelirroja se encontraba junto a otra joven de su edad, que tenía el cabello largo de color azul y ojos cafés por lo que resultaba muy parecida a Akane.

-No quiero casarme con ese hombre- lloraba amargamente en el hombro de la joven

-es lo que tus padres decidieron- respondía con tristeza

-pero no es lo que yo quiero, yo te quiero…. Te quiero a ti Jun- la tomó de las manos

-sabes que eso no puede ser, nunca nos permitirían estar juntas-

-escapemos, vamos lejos donde nadie nos juzgue-

La joven peliazul asintió con lágrimas en los ojos –voy a traer mis cosas, nos vemos en la salida del pueblo- salió corriendo rumbo a su hogar

-¿prefieres a una mujer, en vez de un hombre como yo?, degenerada- se oyó una voz grave saliendo de unos arbustos

\- Siento que te enteres de esta manera, pero es que yo….discúlpame-

-como te atreves- su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira y comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera, hasta quedar al borde de un pozo profundo.

-yo la amo- las lágrimas brotaban copiosas de sus ojos

Tal vez nunca debió haber pronunciado esas palabras, por que aquel hombre que era su prometido sin reparo alguno la empujo dentro del pozo y la mantuvo dentro hasta que dejó de moverse, fue entonces cuando tomo conciencia de la magnitud de sus acciones, sacó pluma y papel del interior de su traje y escribió una nota de suicidio donde evidenciaba que Mizuko amaba a una mujer y que por eso había decidido terminar con su vida.

-oye Ranko, digo Mizuko, me da mucha pena tú historia, no debieron hacerte nada de eso, pero ¿qué culpa tenemos Akane y yo de eso?- le habló al espejo esperando que regresara la pelirroja-

-Ninguna, ninguna culpa, pero a través de ti puedo volver a amar a Jun, bueno a Akane, pero no me puedes negar que son prácticamente la misma, de hecho Jun también tenía ese carácter violento y poco femenino, yo creo que es su reencarnación- se limpió una lagrima solitaria, por primera vez denotando tristeza –no te preocupes, solo tienes que saltar al pozo y regresarme-

-¿Estás loca?, esa no es ninguna solución, solo volvería a transformarme pero seguiría siendo yo-

-siempre he estado presente en tu interior, aunque no te dieras cuenta, sentí cada beso que le diste a Akane, cada caricia…..-

Ranma no podía disimular su desconcierto, comenzaba a irritarse y la conversación no aportaba una solución clara.

-Hare lo que me pidas, pero primero necesito saber cómo está Akane-

-ella está bien, ya te dije que yo también la amo- se acercó a ella y le soplo un polvo de la palma de su mano, Akane comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos.

-¡Akane¡, ¡Akane¡ ¿estás bien?- gritaba sacudiendo el espejo

-Ranma- miró a su amado a los lejos y se removió tratando de soltarse –¿Ranko?, que pasa…suéltame… _¿qué es esto, un sueño?-_

 _-_ como puedes ver, Jun está perfectamente, solo quiero que vengas y saltes al pozo por tu propia voluntad-

-¿qué?- Akane reconoció Aquel lugar donde terminó la batalla con Safron, -¡no Ranma no lo hagas¡-, gritaba desesperada.

-y si me rehúso ¿qué?-

-Me llevaré a Jun conmigo, al mundo de los espíritus-

-A-ka-ne, ella es Akane…..saltaré, pero tienes que esperarme, debo coger un avión y en unas horas estaré allá-

-no es necesario, solo pasa- del espejo salió un haz de luz que se alargo hasta tener un poco más de la altura de Ranma

Ranma tragó saliva y pasó por el portal, tras parpadear un poco pudo ver claramente que se encontraba en Jusenkyo. La pelirroja se encontraba de pie junto al pozo y detrás en el suelo Akane.

-No intentes nada raro, si te acercas, me la llevare, no tardaré ni un segundo en extraer el alma de Akane-

-Ni se te ocurra Ranma Saotome, tanto que me costó conseguir el agua del hombre ahogado- continuaba tratando se zafarse de los lazos que la ataban

-Salta ya, todo volverá a ser como antes- sonrió un poco la pelirroja

Una voz casi imperceptible se escucho detrás de un árbol –no lo haga honorable huésped, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de esa chica, además hay un eclipse, las condiciones necesarias para que ella reviva, se apoderará de su cuerpo, su mente se perderá para siempre y la de ella ocupará ese lugar-

- _Rayos, que debo hacer, no me importa perder la vida por Akane..pero no puedo estar seguro que Ranko no le hará nada-_

Ranma se dirigió a la orilla del pozo, dando un brinco rápido lanzó una patada a Ranko, pero ella lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás

-Ja.. no te das cuenta que tenemos las mismas habilidades….el mismo poder- se situó más cerca de Akane sosteniendo cerca a su cuello un pequeño cuchillo

-No serías capaz-

-tienes razón- tiró lejos el cuchillo –solo necesito mi mano para extraer su alma-

-NOOO, déjala en paz- -no me contendré Ranko, ni porque seas mujer, espíritu chocarrero o duende-

-Salta ya, no lo repetiré o ella perderá la vida aquí y ahora- amenazó poniéndole la mano sobre la frente.

Ranma se lanzó sobre la chica, forcejearon un poco hasta que ella se pudo soltar y quedó frente a él.

-está bien luchemos, a diferencia tuya yo no necesito descansar o reponerme, así que aunque tengamos el mismo poder, yo tengo una ventaja….anda…empieza- adoptó pose defensiva

La pelea comenzó con algunos puñetazos y patadas lanzadas a gran velocidad, Mitzuko comenzó a preocuparse – _que pasa que no puedo esquivarlo tan rápido-_ , Ranma le lanzó una patada en el costado que la hizo desestabilizarse

-la última vez que nos vimos tenía 19 años, ¿de verdad piensas que soy el tipo de hombre que se la ha pasado sin entrenar todo este tiempo?- se limpió el sudor de la frente, mirándola con determinación.

Mizuko se abalanzó sobre Ranma, con una mirada de odio, por poco caen en una de las pozas, pero el joven reacciono y saltó sobre una de las ramas de bambú cercana, continuaron con el combate en tierra, hasta que Ranma pudo ubicarse sobre ella y darle un golpe que la dejó sin aire, la joven tosió y luego se desmayó.

-te dije que no me contendría- se levantó cansado Ranma

\- y yo te dije que solo tomaría un segundo quitarle el alma- abrió los ojos saltando rápidamente y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Akane

-déjala en paz….Saltaré… en serio lo haré-

notas

 **¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, no olviden dejar sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieran**

 **Mizuko significa niña del agua, me pareció apropiado.**

 **Pobre Ranko, digo Mizuko, era una incomprendida en su época, demasiado tradicionales las familias antiguas. (ojalá nadie se ofenda por este detalle :O)**

 **Gracias litapaz por la sugerencia en el capitulo pasado, ya lo edite**

 **Rose-fe: gracias por continuar leyendo mi fin y chachanchannnnn se resolvió lo Ranko jajaj**

 **Vanezl: al menos no fue rojo el vestido jajaja, pero ya ves que hasta se lo ensuciaría en Jusenkyo la pobre**

 **Flakita: ya vez lo que paso con Ranko, espero te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Cr852456: el título es porque en algún capitulo (no me acuerdo cual, disculpa) Akane le aclara a Ranma que no le importa que tenga maldición, que ella tiene amor para los dos, o sea Ranko y Ranma jeje. Gracias por leer**

 **Bueno no es más nos leemos en el próximo**


	20. Chapter 20

Wow capítulo 20, no pensé que llegaría hasta aquí, gracias a todos por su apoyo, en realidad creí que me dejarían máximo 10 review. Gracias de verdad, disculpen la demora, pero es que no me convencía el capitulo, tuve que reescribirlo, sin más aquí continuamos

Anteriormente

Mizuko se abalanzó sobre Ranma, con una mirada de odio, por poco caen en una de las pozas, pero el joven reacciono y saltó sobre una de las ramas de bambú cercana, continuaron con el combate en tierra, Ranma sentía miedo, no del espíritu en sí, si no de no poder volver a ver a cierta chica testaruda y agresiva. En un movimiento desesperado el joven pudo ubicarse sobre ella, impidiéndole defenderse le dio un golpe en el abdomen que la dejó sin aire, la joven tosió para luego desmayarse.

-te dije que no me contendría- se levantó cansado Ranma, no quería golpear a una mujer pero en su mente se había tenido que repetir cientos de veces que ella no lo era, era simplemente un alma en pena de una chica confundida y desesperada por encontrar el amor en otra joven.

\- y yo te dije que solo tomaría un segundo quitarle el alma- abrió los ojos, mostrando un rostro macabro, con una mirada de determinación, como un animal acorralado que no tiene otra salida, saltó rápidamente y puso la mano abierta sobre la cabeza de Akane, la joven peliazúl miró con desespero a Ranma, si eran ciertas las amenazas, su cuerpo caería inerte y su alma estaría condenada a permanecer junto a aquella pelirroja, quien físicamente le era muy familiar, pero en este momento desconocía.

Capitulo 20

-déjala en paz….Saltaré… en serio lo haré- Se situó al pie del pozo y contempló el agua apacible y transparente que pronto se convertiría en su tumba, sonrió por la ironía de pensar cuantas veces quiso regresar a ese lugar por su cura, y ahora sería empujado a la muerte por parte de su lado femenino.

-adelante, yo seguiré en tu cuerpo y tú salvaras a Akane, los dos ganamos- continuó con la mentira, sonriendo para sus adentros pensando que lo había convencido de tal cosa y que pronto se sentiría humana nuevamente, el cuerpo de Ranma no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, ni por un momento pensó que Akane no la querría, pero el recuerdo de Jun estaba fijo en ella y de ser necesario buscaría la forma de que el alma de su amada llegara al cuerpo de Akane.

Ranma le dedicó una última mirada a Akane cómo pidiéndole perdón por desperdiciar la cura que ella le había conseguido tras esa dura batalla con Turmek, sintió un vacio en el estomago, ansiedad, miedo, incertidumbre, pero no permitiría que ella diera su vida de nuevo por él, aún sabiendo que se perdería su alma, que su cuerpo sería un simple contenedor del alma de Ranko. La chica de cabellos azules cerró los ojos, no quería ver a Ranma sufriendo nuevamente, se sintió impotente, otra vez ella siendo secuestrada, otra vez él intentando salvarla, algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas no tanto por su transformación si no por todos los malos entendidos que esta traía consigo.

Ranma tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de lleno, como si se tratara de un acto suicida desde lo alto de un edificio, pudo ver pasar por su mente una vida sin Akane, para él no era vida, sin esa sonrisa que lo hacía perder el autocontrol, en otras ocasiones la solución había llegado en el último minuto, pero podía sentir como el agua como un latigazo sobre su piel, no había ninguna escapatoria, estaba perdido.

La pelirroja no pudo reprimir una sonrisa amplia, la victoria era suya, había vencido al gran Ranma Saotome, como tantas veces lo escucho proclamarse, desde su interior, ahora era todo suyo, al menos en cuerpo.

-Ranmaaa- un grito desgarrador emitió Akane, esperando ver unos cabellos rojos flotando en el pozo

* * *

….

-Ranma, abre los ojos, Ranma-

Lo movía con fuerza por los hombros, poco a poco fue volviendo en sí, estaba empapado, se palpó el pecho pero aún era un hombre, unas pequeñas gotas tibias caían sobre su rostro. Su amada le sostenía la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Akane, no llores, estoy bien- tosió un poco de agua

Una sonora bofetada acabó de despabilarlo –tonto, te dije que no te lanzaras- sollozaba la joven-pensé que te habías ahogado, y eso que la que no sabe nadar soy yo, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO SALIAS DEL AGUA, por un momento pensé que no te vería nunca más- dejó caer abundantes lágrimas sobre el rostro del chico.

Por un momento Ranma permaneció en silencio , esperando que Akane se calmara un poco , hasta que aterrizó en su realidad -¿y Ranko?- se puso de pie de un brinco tratando de proteger su persona más preciada, pero para su asombro se encontraban en el baño del apartamento, ella ya no estaba atada, tampoco se veía al guía de Jusenkyo. Después de mirar a todos lados, se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo, con el seño fruncido –qué no piensas decirme que pasó-, miró a Akane quien ya no lloraba, pero se veía algo preocupada.

-bueno, supongo que te contaré ya que no recuerdas nada- se encogió de hombros

 **Flash back**

Ranma se dejó caer al pozo que tanto odiaba, pensó que saldría de inmediato al igual que la primera vez, pero este parecía absorberlo hacía el fondo como un remolino de aguas turbias, contrario a lo que se veía por encima, en algún momento le faltó el aire y se desmayó – _Akane, perdóname…-_

La pelirroja se acercó a Akane y con el pequeño cuchillo la desató, justo antes que su silueta se fuera evaporando desde los pies hacia la cabeza, le dedicó una última mirada a la peliazúl, quien se frotaba las muñecas enrojecidas por el roce de las cuerdas, antes de desaparecer por completo.

La joven corrió y sujetando a Ranma por la trenza lo sacó del agua, contempló aquel cuerpo que hacía años no veía, el cabello rojo en aquel traje de hombre que le quedaba tan flojo

-¡Ranma!- despierta, comenzó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios, le daba respiración boca a boca, hasta el joven tosió expulsando el agua, pero continuaba sin reaccionar.

-Ranma, despierta… ¡ayuda!-

El pequeño hombre de uniforme verde y boina quien, tan solo asomó la cabeza cuando vio todo finalizado.

-es usted un cobarde, muévase- le espetó Akane, haciendo que el guía apresurara sus pasos

-perdonarme, pero almas de chicas violentas asustarme-

Ranma permaneció inconsciente pero respiraba con normalidad, por lo que la chica se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada, de la nada sacó una tetera y lo regresó a su cuerpo de hombre

\- Necesito el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, rápido, tráigala, antes que despierte y se lleve un disgusto – le indicó con el dedo,

-pero yo tener que decirle algo importante-

-acaso no escucho ¡RÁPIDO!- dedicándole una mirada que lo hizo temblar, el hombrecillo apuro el paso hasta el lugar opuesto donde se encontraba el estanque mencionado

Una luz enceguecedora apareció frente a la pareja que permanecía en el suelo, los absorbió tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes, dejando a un sorprendido guía con el cubo rebosante de agua en sus manos.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **-** Como verás no pude obtener la cura- escondió la mirada y lloró -Ranma, pero no te preocupes por eso, a mi no me importa de verdad, es parte de nuestras vidas, si no serían muy aburridas ¿no crees?- le sonrió con ternura –

Se hizo un breve silencio, que interrumpió el chico –si, tienes razón no es para tanto- le devolvió la sonrisa, ante lo cual Akane se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para poder disimular su expresión

- _jamás había escuchado a Ranma hablar así de su maldición, ¿será que además se golpeo la cabeza?-_

El azabache se levantó y tomando un poco de agua, la dejo caer en su cabeza para convertirse en mujer –Ya veo- se limitó a mirar su imagen en el espejo durante unos minutos

-¿Ranma qué haces?- le tocó el hombro haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos

-yo, solo comprobaba lo que me decías-

-¿seguro que estás bien?-

-sí, seguro-

–tenemos un grado al cual asistir- lo miró seria a través del espejo

-¿grado?- se giró para estar frente a ella

-Sí, grado, nuestro grado de la universidad- le hizo una señal con las manos abiertas indicándole lo obvio, para después salir de en busca de agua caliente

-Ranma, ven por favor- le gritó desde la cocina

La pelirroja apareció de inmediato y la joven de cabellos azulados le ocasionó la transformación nuevamente a hombre –listo, mucho mejor…ahora- Akane se quitó el vestido quedando solo en ropa interior, ocasionando como siempre que el joven se pusiera de mil colores.

-que haces, acaso, quieres que …nos perdamos el grado- tartamudeaba el chico

-madura ya Saotome- lo regañó -metamos la ropa a la secadora, ¿acaso no ves como quedamos después de nuestro corto viaje cortesía de Ranko?...no creo que se demore tanto-

Ranma la imitó y tras 15 minutos del ciclo corto de secado, se pusieron la ropa medianamente decente y corrieron apresurados. En el auditorio, solo quedaban unas pocas togas, la chica que ayudaba a escogerlas después de reprenderlos por llegar tan tarde los ayudo a ponérselas –deberían apresurarse desde hace rato que comenzó, de hecho ya están llamando a los graduandos de apellido por R, van en orden alfabético - Los jóvenes se miraron con sorpresa, Ranma cogió la mano de ella y apresuró el paso, se dirigieron agachados a los asientos que ya sabían desde el ensayo que les correspondían.

-pensé que no llegarían, ¿donde estaban?- susurro desde el asiento de atrás Yahiko

-lo sentimos, un tremendo lio, luego te cuento- le respondió con voz agitada Akane

-insisto, la vida de ustedes es muy particular- sonrió Yahikko recostándose nuevamente en su asiento.

Ranma tuvo tiempo de calmarse un poco, miraba alrededor buscando rostros conocidos, finalmente en la parte de atrás vio a sus familias dándoles apoyo, estaban un poco locos, pero les agradecía por haberlo comprometido con Akane, por permitirle conocerla, los patriarcas se abrazaban y lloraban, Kasumi tenía una mirada de orgullo y Nabiki sonreía por verlos llegar al fin. Frente a ellos un gran cuadro en honor a los fundadores de la universidad y una larga mesa presidida por los decanos de todas las facultades. Llegó la hora de llamar a los estudiantes cuyo apellido empezaba por S, Akane le apretó la mano a Ranma un tanto emocionada, sus miradas se encontraron.

"Llamamos ahora al señor y la señora Saotome, quienes se gradúan como Licenciado en Educación física y deporte y Medico cirujano respectivamente"

La melodía de grado sonaban al fondo, los esposos se levantaron ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros y familiares, recogieron su diploma, hicieron las respectivas reverencias y antes de ocupar sus asientos Akane levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Ranma, hacia la familia mostrando el anillo de matrimonio quienes se quedaron de una sola pieza.

-¿Nodoka, querida tú sabías de esto?-

-claro que no cariño- sonrió sin que la vieran

\- ¿Y tú hija?- miró Soun a Kasumi, quien como toda respuesta le dedicó una risita. –Mi hija es una rebelde se causa sin avisarle a su padre, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?- comenzó a llorar a mares ocultando su rostro entre las manos

-No es para tanto papá- lo consolaba Kasumi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Yahiko y cientos de estudiantes más recibieron su titulo, dando por terminada la ceremonia de grado. Los jóvenes esposos se acercaron a la familia a las afueras del auditorios, el señor Tendo no dejaba de reír junto con su amigo Genma, Nabiki se encontraba con una mirada de hielo, de brazos cruzados en una esquina junto a su esposo Kuno, Kasumi, su esposo y el pequeño de 2 años fruto de su amor se acercaron a darles un saludo, Haruto era muy parecido a su padre, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, había heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre.

-bueno cuñadito-, se acercó con decisión la señopraa Tatewaki, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo –ahora si dime ¿cómo es eso que están casados?-

-ejem..bueno - jugaba con sus dedos Ranma un poco abochornado

-cuéntales Ranma, como fue lo del matrimonio- lo miraba a la expectativa Akane

.ejmm…mejor cuéntalo tú, eres mejor con las palabras- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Está bien, la verdad es que ya llevamos algunos años casados-

-QUEEE- la cara de sorpresa de todos excepto Nodoka y Kasumi eran más que evidentes

-Bueno ya no me interrumpan- le saltó una vena en la frente a la joven, lo cual ocasionó que guardaran silencio todos

-Cuando pasamos la navidad en las cabañas de aguas termales, Ranma me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté con la condición de esperar hasta que nos graduáramos de la universidad, a lo cual el no puso reparos, continuamos como novios durante el siguiente año, pero poco a poco fueron aumentando los jóvenes que iban a las clases en el Dojo cuando yo estaba, algunos solo miraban , pero otros tantos se atrevían a pedirme que saliera con ellos, cuando les decía que tenía novio, habían muchos que simplemente parecía no importarles, hasta que un día uno de ellos, después de decirle que mi novio era Ranma se encogió de hombros diciendo que yo no estaba casada y que por eso era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, en ese momento apareció Ranma dándole una patada que lo mandó a volar lejos – Akane le dedicó una mirada de reojo para ver la reacción del chico, pero él se encontraba igual que la familia, esperando la continuación. – Después de ese incidente Ranma estuvo un poco enojado y al preguntarle que le pasaba finalmente me dijo que no quería esperar más para que nos casáramos, yo acepté y fue así como la semana siguiente con Kasumi y tía Nodoka de testigos ….no las culpen por no decir, les hicimos prometer que no lo harían…dimos el sí en el templo que se encuentra dentro de la Universidad, en una ceremonia muy sencilla, pero prometimos, realizar una boda con toda la familia y amigos al graduarnos, así que no se preocupen-

La familia que había permanecido atenta fue interrumpida por la voz del señor Soun, quien con los brazos cruzados dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.

-a pesar que lo hicieron a escondidas, tienen mi bendición, empezaremos los preparativos de la boda tan pronto regresen a casa-

-también tienen mi bendición, los perdonare por no contarme si realizan un gran banquete de boda- se rió Genma con soltura

Tras las fotos de grado y algunas despedidas de sus compañeros, los jóvenes esposos y sus familias comieron algo en un restaurante cercano, finalmente todos volvieron a sus hogares y Ranma junto con Akane a su departamento para empezar a empacar sus cosas.

Era ya de noche pero la luna llena estaba en lo alto iluminándoles el camino, caminaban tomados de la mano de forma lenta, cansados del extraño día que habían tenido

-dime Ranma,¿ qué opinas de lo que les dije de nuestro matrimonio? –

-Ehhh?, está bien, como dije eres mejor con las palabras-

Akane se detuvo, obligando a Ranma a que hiciera lo mismo -¿Cuándo caíste en el pozo en Jusenkyo te golpeaste la cabeza?- le tocaba introduciendo sus dedos entre el cabello para verificar lo que estaba preguntando

-pu..puede que sí, pero estoy bien ¿por qué lo dices?-

-no es nada…solo me preocupo por mi esposo- bajo las manos hasta le espalda de este y lo abrazó, el chico tardó unos segundos en devolverle el abrazo, ella subió la cabeza para encontrar sus labios dándole un beso corto

-¿to..to do bien?, se apartó un enrojecido Ranma

-sí, ahora todo está bien- se separó de él caminando nuevamente hacia el apartamento

Esa noche la pasaron en el apartamento de Ranma por petición de Yuka, quien tenía preparada una noche romántica para su novio y no quería interrupciones. Akane se dejo caer en la cama de su esposo, él se limitó a seguirla y se quedaron profundos en cuestión de minutos.

…..

* * *

-Ella es mía- una temerosa sombra con silueta de mujer se encontraba sobre Akane ahogándola con sus manos, la joven trataba de soltarse pero era imposible

-Ranma ayúdame- su voz se quebraba, casi inaudible

-Akane, despierta, Akane- la movía con preocupación Ranma

-Ranma- se sentó de un brinco en la cama respirando de forma agitada, -tuve una horrible pesadilla- tomó un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un solo trago, regresando a la cama, pero al recostarse sobre su esposo no sintió su torso si no más vale algo más redondo, fue entonces cuando reparó en la voz que había escuchado despertándola. –amor, se puede saber ¿Qué rayos haces transformado?- le tiró uno de los cojines a la cara

-etto…yo.. es que tenía algo de calor y pues me olvide de la maldición , al refrescarme un poco me convertí y me dio pereza ir por agua caliente así que…, mejor porqué no me cuentas ¿qué soñaste?-

-A no, no señor, primero lo primero- salió dando pisotones, poco después regresó con la tetera y sin mediar palabra la vertió sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

-¿Tanto te desagrado como mujer?- se recostó nuevamente en la cama mirando hacia el techo

-¿ehh?- la pregunta había descolocado a la joven –Ranma, mañana iremos al hospital para tomarte algunos exámenes-

-cómo dices, yo no estoy enferma, digo enfermo-

-aparentemente no, pero…..- dudó un momento – la historia que conté hoy no era del todo cierta, fui yo quien me puse celosa de todas la chicas que te perseguían a las clases de natación y en el Dojo, fui yo quien mande a volar a una entrometida y fui yo quién te dijo que no esperáramos más para casarnos… es como si tuvieras amnesia…Ranma, estoy preocupada por ti, tú sabes que a mí la maldición no me molesta, pero a ti sí y bastante, pero desde que regresamos te veo tan tranquilo- sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas ya habían hecho surcos en sus mejillas

-Amor, no quiero que llores, si es cierto que me golpee la cabeza, pero mi amor por ti está intacto, mañana vamos al hospital, verás que no hay porque preocuparse- le secó las lágrimas invitándola a recostarse de nuevo.

Akane se despertó temprano esa mañana, ya no tenían muchas cosas por empacar, partirían en la tarde, pero antes pasarían por el hospital donde ella había hecho sus prácticas que además le había ofrecido empleo, gracias a su buen desempeño.

-Al fin despiertas dormilón- le sonrió pasándole una taza de té

-Hace tiempo que no descansaba tan bien- se estiró, para luego recibir la bebida

-me alegro porque hoy nos espera otro día ocupado- se sentó frente a él observándolo como lo haría con uno de sus pacientes

-no me digas que sigues con la idea de ir al hospital, ya te dije que estoy mejor que nunca- le mostró una sonrisa amplia tratando de convencerla

-deja que yo decida eso…voy a alistarme- se retiro con expresión seria, Ranma se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada

-Rayos….-

* * *

…

El hospital donde empezaría a trabajar dentro de un par de meses la joven Saotome-Tendo, era enorme, ocupaba toda la manzana, un edificio de varios pisos en color blanco con líneas azules, ella entró saludando amablemente al portero, se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, algunos de los médicos también la saludaron por los pasillos, Ranma la seguía observando todo el ajetreo propio de un lugar como ese. Ingresaron al ascensor y Akane oprimió el piso 6.

-¿qué tanto me piensas hacer?, no me digas que me ti tienes que poner u u una in in yección-la miró suplicante

-no te preocupes solo tomaremos una tomografía para saber cómo está tu cerebro, además ¿de cuándo acá le tienes miedo a las inyecciones? –

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada, por algo soy el gran Ranma Saotome- se rio tontamente

-ja-

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, Akane cruzó algunas palabras con una de las enfermeras quien los acompañó hasta una habitación que tenía un casillero y otra puerta de salida

-toma- le alcanzó una bata –quítate la ropa y ponte esto, puedes dejar tus cosas Aquí, yo te espero afuera- le hizo una seña

Ranma obedeció sin decir nada, al ingresar a la habitación contigua lo primero que notó es que hacía demasiado frio, lo único que había en el lugar era una máquina grande, donde Akane lo invitó a recostarse.

-no te muevas por favor, trata de respirar despacio, esto no te dolerá para nada, solo es molesto el encierro, cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas bonitas- le aconsejo, para luego retirarse detrás de la ventana donde se podían observar las imágenes del examen.

Ranma no era ningún cobarde pero era una situación un tanto incomoda, la camilla se movió hacia adentro del aparato que solo se podía asimilar a un ataúd blanco, cerró los ojos como le indicó su esposa y trato de permanecer tranquilo

-Ranma no te muevas- le habló a través del micrófono la joven

El joven de la trenza apretó los ojos, permaneciendo inmóvil por unos eternos minutos, tras los cuales regreso la Dra Saotome.

-Listo, ¿no estuvo tan mal cierto amor?- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse

-solo si te gusta un entierro en vida- susurro un poco enfadado

¿cómo dices?-

-no nada, nada ¿qué cómo salió el examen?- movía las manos nervioso

-Pues no veo nada extraño, el golpe en la cabeza fue superficial, no tienes ningún trauma severo –

-te lo dije, estoy perfectamente, regresemos a casa-

* * *

…

El Dojo Tendo parecía después de todos estos años viviendo en los apartamentos universitarios un lugar enorme, como era de esperarse los patriarcas habían hecho algunas remodelaciones, la habitación de Akane era ahora más grande, con una amplia cama matrimonial

-para que puedan darme un heredero sin problemas- le dijo al oído Nodoka a su nuera, ocasionando que por poco se desmayara de vergüenza.

A pesar de la recomendación de Nodoka, Ranma y Akane no habían estado juntos desde hace algún tiempo, de hecho Akane notaba a su esposo un poco nervioso y distante, lo que la hacía dudar más de su estado de salud.

Akane llevaba un rato buscandolo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en el Dojo entrenando.

-Ranma, porque no me dijiste, yo también quiero entrenar- se acercó rápidamente al centro del lugar

El joven la invitó a iniciar un duelo amistoso, Akane sabiendo de las habilidades de su esposo no dudó en ir con toda su fuerza, lanzando puños hacia la cara que el chico esquivaba.

-¿Ranma, te acuerdas como se conocieron Yahiko y Zhen?-

-ehhh?, no te distraigas- continuaron con el combate

-Anda dime- insistió

-tú los presentaste ¿no?-

-¿Así es, pero recuerdas donde?- Ranma dio una patada dirigida a derriba a Akane pero esta saltó hacia atrás, quedando a salvo

-mmm en la Universidad ¿no?-

-Ranmaaa- se quejo la chica –estás adivinando, ¿de verdad no recuerdas?- abandonó la pose de combate

-Aghhh, que fastidiosa te pones Akane no querías entrenar, ¿para qué tanto interrogatorio?-

Una oleada de calor invadió a la joven de cabellos azules, apretó los dientes y con mayor facilidad de la que esperaba le dio una paliza que lo dejó con varios chichones en la cabeza.

-Eres un odioso, y además de todo te has vuelto débil parece que peleara con el Ranma de hace 5 años- Salió corriendo para alejarse de él, no quería que la viera llorando _-¿por qué te comportas así, acaso, ya no me amas?-_

Esa noche el lecho matrimonial estaba incompleto, la chica daba vueltas , hasta que al fin pudo quedarse dormida, pero de nuevo a la media noche, aquella sensación de ahogo que parecía tan real la sobresalto –aléjate de ella- escucho antes de despertarse, busco en la oscuridad a su esposo pero nada…..

continuará

 **Notas**

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero sus comentarios que con gusto responderé?

Parece que hay pingüinos en la cama de los esposos jajajaj, ¿quién lo diría?

Se acerca el final, eso creo, luego me emociono y escribo más jejeje

Un abrazo, gracias por leer


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos, gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, voy a aclarar unas dudas ya que veo que los confundí un poco. 1. El único que escucho al guía de jusenkyo decir que el espíritu de Ranma desaparecería y quedaría el de Ranko (Mizuko) fue Ranma, Akane no escuchó nada de nada 2. Cuando regresaron al apartamento fue obra de Mizuko/Ranko que ya se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ranma, obviamente lo hizo rápido para que no alcanzaran ni a arrojarle el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado ni a decir que ella no era Ranma. Bueno creo que ahora si queda claro y continuamos con el capitulo 21. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESTA VEZ SI FUE LARGA LA ESPERA, PERO TENIA MUUCHO TRABAJO.

Anteriormente

Esa noche el lecho matrimonial estaba incompleto, la chica daba vueltas , hasta que al fin pudo quedarse dormida, pero de nuevo a la media noche, aquella sensación de ahogo que parecía tan real la sobresaltó –aléjate de ella- escucho antes de despertarse, busco en la oscuridad a su esposo pero nada…..

Continuación

El sueño se le había escapado así que decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, al pasar por el baño escucho la voz de Ranma, casi en susurro pero se notaba enojado

"que ya no me molestes, vete de una vez"

Akane abrió sigilosamente la puerta del baño, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la figura femenina de Ranma –¿Con quién hablas Ranma? Y ¿ por qué estas como chica otra vez?-

-A ..Akane, no hablo con nadie, es que fui a dar un paseo y cayó una ligera lluvia, solo vine por agua caliente, discúlpame por lo de hace rato- decía mientras la empujaba suavemente de los hombros conduciéndola fuera del baño.

La joven se sintió reconfortada por saber que su esposo estaba arrepentido o al menos eso parecía, se dejó llevar hasta el pasillo sin darse cuenta que Ranma hombre se encontraba dentro del espejo y trataba de llamar su atención, pero sus gritos eran inaudibles.

Ranma regresó a ser hombre y sin decir nada más se fue a la cama, Akane también, pero a diferencia de él no pudo conciliar el sueño si no hasta casi el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente la joven esposa se despertó temprano para salir y organizar algunos documentos que necesitaba para empezar a trabajara en el hospital.

-Ranma, despierta, acuérdate que hoy empiezas con el Dojo- lo movió un poco antes de irse

-mmm?, cuál Dojo Jun, déjame dormir otro poquito?-

-RANMA¡, despierta ya- lo movió de forma violenta haciendo que abriera los ojos molesto

-¡¿qué pasa?, Akane –

…..¿cómo van tus recuerdos de la época de la Universidad?-

-ehh?, buenos días a ti también- se estiro para acabar de despertarse

Akane se paró de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

-no, aún no recuerdo nada, lo siento amor- se levantó abrazándola y descansando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, para su sorpresa Akane no le correspondió el abrazo, por el contrario lo apartó y se despidió escuetamente, dejándolo solo en la habitación. –que, que tengas un buen día- dijo vacilante el joven de la trenza.

El primer día de clases en el Dojo Saotome-Tendo, pasó sin novedad, Ranma como siempre guió a sus discípulos, hasta dejarlos exhaustos pero con ansias de la próxima clase.

-Ranma ya está listo el baño- gritó desde la casa la señora Nodoka

-Gracias mamá-

El agua estaba tibia y relajante el joven se sumergió dejando solo por fuera la cabeza, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, la puerta se azotó dando paso a la figura de su mujer.

-A .. Akane- se tapo con las manos apenado

La chica levantó una ceja – que no te acuerdas que somos esposos, y ya te he visto así-

Ranma salió envolviéndose en una toalla rápidamente –¿por qué entras así tan deprisa?-

-Hemos sido unos tontos, la solución está en nuestras narices- levantaba el índice como indicando lo obvio, sin embargo su pobre esposo estaba perdido.

-no entiendo de qué hablas, explícate por favor-

-pues que tú cura es la misma, solo debemos ir a la montaña, poner las tres vasijas, bajar a donde está el estanque y arrojarte un poco de agua-

-qué dices, pero si ese estanque ya no tenía agua del hombre ahogado-

-antes no, pero cuando yo regresé y pelee con el primo de Zafron, conseguí la cura para ti, sé que no lo recuerdas, pero te aseguro que es cierto, el ahora está en forma de huevo, así que no hay peligro, solo tenemos que ir-

-yo..yo..no sé qué decirte.. Pensé que me amabas tal y como soy-

Akane se había imaginado a Ranma saltando y bailando o corriendo así fuera sin ropa para poder ir por la cura, así que esta reacción la había tomado por sorpresa –yo te amo…pero tú siempre has querido la cura – le dijo con voz suave acercándose a él , para luego besarlo

-ejmmm perdón por la interrupción, ustedes sigan con lo de mi nieto, yo cierro la puerta- la madre de Ranma quien hacía unos segundos veía la escena, se retiró rápidamente cerrando como había indicado y poniendo además un letrero de no molestar

-ni ni nietosss?-

-Ay calmate Ranma, no es la primera vez que tú mamá insinúa esas cosas, además no cambies de tema, ¿qué dices, vamos a las montañas?-

, si, solo que será mejor el fin de semana, porque tengo que dictar las clases en el Dojo esta semana-

Dejando todo en claro para el fin de semana, Akane pudo fijarse más en la posición en la que se encontraba su esposo envuelto solo en una toalla, lo miró de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, se acerco a él, entrelazando sus manos tras el cuello

-no es mala idea lo que dijo tú mamá- le susurro al oído y sin esperar a ver la reacción lo beso apasionadamente, él se dejo llevar por unos minutos, hasta que vio a su esposa empezar a quitarse la blusa

-A..Aka..ne, yo no…nunca…yo- tartamudeaba alejándose de ella

-mm? No me digas que después de todo este tiempo no quieres que... bueno tú sabes-

\- es que tengo otra clase en este momento -

-pero si papá dijo que no había más por hoy-

-es una clase para un Dojo cercano-

-ummm ya veo, entonces nos vemos más tarde, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias- se acomodó un poco la ropa

-si amor, nos vemos más tarde-

* * *

 _-Pero que rayos estás haciendo Ranma Saotome –_ El aura de enojo que emanaba de la joven, hacía que la gente que pasaba por la calle se alejara de ella y susurraran cosas. La chica no se daba ni por enterada ya que su mirada estaba fija en su esposo quien charlaba amigablemente con cierta china de cabellos morados muy conocida por todos. Se encontraban sentados en una cafetería, mientras una extremadamente celosa Akane los observaba a una distancia prudencial

- _que descarados, es que acaso no se acuerdan que están casados o qué?, pero ya verán –_ escuchaba los latidos ensordecedores de su corazón y se le dificultaba respirar, a su alrededor todo era bruma, lo único que veía claramente era a ese par, se dispuso a confrontarlos, cuando algo capto su atención, Shampoo se llevo la mano al pecho y de ahí sacó un sobre rojo que le pasó en la mano a Ranma, él al parecer le agradeció y acto seguido pidió la cuenta, Akane espero para ver la despedida, pero, no pasó a ser más que una pequeña reverencia y cada uno tomó su camino, lo cual hizo que ella se calmara un poco, si él se hubiera atrevido a besar a esa chica, la joven esposa estaba segura que iría tras esa amazona para dejarla hecha polvo y luego se encargaría como fuera de él. Tomó aire profundamente y regreso a la casa para esperarlo. ¿Por qué Ranma no le había dicho nada? ¿Se habían encontrado de casualidad? ¿Sería ese sobre una trampa de Shampoo? , muchas interrogantes le rondaban por la cabeza, pero no sabía si preguntarle directamente, porque lo único que tenía muy claro es que desde el día del grado Ranma no estaba portándose como siempre.

Akane entro a la casa y decidió ayudar con la cena, su suegra siempre tan amable la dejo hacer la ensalada bajo su estricta supervisión, para no decepcionarla la chica tuvo especial cuidado de no ser violenta a la hora de picar los vegetales.

-¿tú también lo has notado verdad hija?- le dijo sin quitar la mirada del guiso que estaba por hervir frente a ella

-¿a qué se refiere tía Nodoka?- dejó el cuchillo a un lado para no ocasionarse una herida

-A Ranma….él, no es él, se comporta de manera extraña desde hace un tiempo…desde…-

-el grado- completó Akane quien sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba

-exacto, ¿sabes que es lo que sucede?-

L a peliazúl negó con la cabeza –pero lo averiguaré, puede estar segura de eso- empuñó el cuchillo enterrándolo con fuerza la tabla de picar ocasionando que el tomate saliera volando por los aires, -lo siento, lo siento lo siento- se inclinó a recoger todo, mientras la señora Saotome la miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Durante los siguientes días Akane no pudo averiguar nada sobre el comportamiento de Ranma, solo parecía que en realidad tuviera 18 años o quizás menos, ocasionalmente le daba un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose del color de su camisa china y eso era todo el contacto que tenían.

Era ya viernes por la tarde y el sábado temprano partirían en busca de la cura. La joven estaba algo nerviosa ya que dos o tres veces se había despertado con aquella voz espeluznante y esa sensación de ahogo, salió del cuarto que ahora compartía con Ranma rumbo al dojo para despejarse un poco, al pasar por el cuarto que pertenecía a Nabiki pudo escuchar a su esposo, acercó el oído a la puerta para entender lo que decía

-no te preocupes, ya pronto ella estará contigo y yo estaré con Jun, todos ganamos no crees?-

- _jun? Otra vez ese nombre ..con quien habla-_ no pudo contenerse y abrió despacio la puerta, de espaldas a ella se encontraba Ranma en su forma femenina de cuclillas en el suelo, a un lado se encontraba el sobre rojo al parecer vacio, pero lo que la impresionó al punto de hacerla emitir un pequeño grito que reprimió con su mano, fue ver a Ranma hombre en el espejo del tocador golpeándolo desde adentro, este levantó la mirada hacia Akane suplicándole que se marchara, pero Ranko lo alcanzó a ver y giró rápidamente, arrojó un polvo en la cara de la chica ocasionando que se desmayara.

-Bueno me he ahorrado tener que ir a buscarla- se reía de medio lado mientras amarraba de pies y manos la joven –no me malinterpretes Akane es hermosa, pero no es mi Jun, eso lo tengo muy claro, gracias a este ingrediente que muy amablemente me dio Shampoo pesando que era para hacer una medicina, podré traer de vuelta el alma de Jun y ponerla en el cuerpo de Akane, así viviremos felices en la tierra y ustedes allá en el limbo o como se llame, espero que Así dejen de molestar-

-¡déjala en paz!, Akane reacciona-

-veo que ya te regresó el volumen, al parecer no puedo dejarte mudo por siempre, pero eso no importa ya pronto estarás tranquilo-

En una vasija roja, revolvió el polvo del sobre rojo con otros ingredientes hasta que empezó a salir un humo de color morado, que poco a poco fue tomando forma de mujer

-se puede saber que haces con esa…..- se escuchó una voz aún más temerosa que la de Mizuko.

-¿Ju…ju Jun?- la pelirroja se frotó los ojos y al corroborar que se trataba de ella se puso de color casi azúl, el miedo la dominaba, se podía notar como temblaba y sudaba, tomó valor y avanzó hacia el humo.

-yo esperándote durante miles de años y tú, tú PERVERTIDA, ya estabas buscándome reemplazo- sacó un mazo que estaba envuelto también en un aura peligrosa, ahora al espíritu de Jun se le había levantado la cabellera y los ojos los tenía rojos de ira.

-te te equivocas..ella…yo…no…ella, solo quería que tu también regresaras a la vida en este cuerpo.

-pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo quiero tomar el cuerpo de otra chica? Estás loca o qué, no será que estás enamorada de ella.

Akane poco a poco estaba despertando al escuchar la conversación

-No, no, ella se parece a ti en su carácter y hasta en el físico, pero no eres tú, además ella tiene esposo-

\- y se puede saber ¿dónde está él?- Vociferó Jun.

-¿ _acaso Mizuko no había dicho que nos parecíamos?, pues no veo tal parecido con esa salvaje -_ no pudo evitar pensar Akane quien ya había recobrado la conciencia

-Aquí- sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al espejo, atravesándolo en busca de Ranma, lo haló de la mano y salieron, aunque él se encontraba en forma de espíritu, sus pies no eran visibles, era como una ilusión borrosa que atravesaba todo cuanto tocaba. El joven Saotome intentó en vano desatar las cuerdas, al ver cuál era su condición permaneció al lado de su esposa.

–mira, mira Jun, lo ves, aquí está el esposo de la chica, tarannn- le decía de forma muy nerviosa, esperando su reacción

\- ¿de veras?- miró la chica peliazúl a Akane, normalizando sus facciones

-sí, yo lo amo, por favor suéltenme para poder irme con él

-segura que no quieres tomar el cuerpo de esta chica-

-QUE NO, solo quiero descansar en paz, junto a ti, así que sal de ese cuerpo de inmediato-

-Claro, claro- sonreía mirando a Jun mientras soltaba las ataduras de Akane

-¿Entonces?, Jun…. Te extrañé- se sonrojó la pelirroja

-y yo a ti boba-

El alma de Mizuko salió del cuerpo de Ranma, y al abrazarse con Jun comenzaron a desaparecer.

El alma de Ranma de inmediato tomó su cuerpo, el cual había regresado a su forma de hombre cuando el alma de Mizuko lo abandono para siempre.

-Ranma, despierta, ¿estás bien?- lo movía un poco Akane, ya que después de retornara a su cuerpo había perdido la conciencia

-si, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado…..entonces Ranko..-

-Mizuko-

-Eso Mizuko se fue con tu gemela-

-¿CUÁL GEMELA? SI NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADAAA- le gritó casi en el oído a Ranma quien tuvo que taparse para no quedar sordo

-Esta vez estuvo cerca, pero sabía que te darías cuenta-

-Ranma- se abalanzó sobre él llorando como una niña pequeña, él le correspondió el abrazo hasta que se pudo calmar

-solo fue un capítulo más de nuestra interesante vida, al final todo salió bien-

-sí, menos mal-

-pero hay algo que me preocupa demasiado-

-¿qué es?-

-dime la verdad- la tomó por los hombros obligándola a sostenerle la mirada –hasta donde llegaste con Ranko Mizuko o como se llame-

-Ranma¡- se sorprendió Akane sonrojándose y aparatándole la mirada, lo que ocasionó que su esposo pensara en el peor panorama

-bueno, supongo que igual era mi cuerpo…entonces…no hay problema- trató de sonar convencido de sus palabras, aunque por dentro le carcomía la ira de solo pensar que Mizuko le tocara un solo cabello

-ja j aja , Ranma eres tan fácil de engañar, no paso nada, te lo juro, solo algunos besos, pero en mi defensa, yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo-

-hmp, te voy a enseñar a no engañar a tú esposo- se rio maliciosamente

-Ahora mi turno…. ¿dime como fue que nos casamos sin decirle a nadie?-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- arrugó el seño

-tú solo respóndeme-

-pues fue un impulso de celos tuyos porque algunas mujeres iban a mis entrenamientos-

-¿cómo que algunas?, eran cientos…en fin, me alegra que estés de regreso.

Ranma no entendió muy bien de que hablaba Akane, pero la beso apasionando y poco a poco la llevó a recostarse en el suelo sin romper el contacto, la ropa comenzó a estorbarles después de un rato, pudiendo sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo. Sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, se entregaron el uno al otro, después de ese tiempo separados.

* * *

-Akane, ya es hora, Ranma te está esperando-

-Ya voy-

La joven de cabello azulado se miraba al espejo, no podía creer que después de todo ese mar de problemas, al fin había calma. Su vestido era sencillo y elegante, largo hasta el piso, con encaje y escote ilusión, llevaba realmente poco maquillaje, así que su belleza natural era la que hablaba por sí sola. Recogió el pequeño ramo de rosas y azucenas y se dirigió a la entrada del Dojo Saotome-Tendo donde se celebraría en compañía de sus familiares la boda. Afuera de la habitación la esperaba el señor Tendo, quién como siempre lloraba por la emoción, la tomo del brazo, para acompañarla hasta donde se encontraba Ranma.

-mi pequeña niña, te ves tan linda- sollozaba

-gracias papá-

El salón había sido dispuesto para la ocasión con adornos de flores blancas, la familia estaba ya en las primeras filas Nabiki con Kuno, Kasumi con el Dr Tofú y su pequeño hijo, el maestro Japosai, mientras que la señora Nodoka y Genma, esperaban de pie junto a Ranma, los amigos de toda la vida también los acompañaban, Ryoga, Akari, Shampoo, Mouse, Ukyo, Konatsu, Pantymedias Taro, shinoshuke, Inari, Zhen y Yahiko también habían venido desde China, habían también algunos viejos conocidos, rivales, compañeros de Furinkan y de la Universidad, finalmente todos se podían alegrar de esta unión tan esperada.

Los nervios de Ranma eran evidentes, se sonrojó al ver a su esposa tan elegante y hermosa, el corazón se le aceleró, tanto que por un momento no escuchaba todos los susurros de los invitados elogiando a la novia.

-Ranma, no sobra decirte que cuides bien de mi mayor tesoro- decía con lágrimas el suegro de Ranma

-eso, lo puedo jurara por mi vida señor Tendo-

-hija, ten mucha paciencia con mi hijo, ya sabes que a veces dice muchas cosas sin pensar y es un poco indelicado, pero él te ama-

-gracias tía Nodoka, lo sé-

Con esto se quedaron los dos frente al altar, Akane se detuvo un momento a mirar a su esposo, se veía muy bien con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbatín, tan diferente a la ropa que acostumbraba usar, no pudo evitar pensar que ahora sería algo oficial y contuvo la respiración deseando que ya nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

La ceremonia fue oficiada por el señor Tendo, de forma rápida, como si aún temiese que llegara alguna otra prometida, monstruo o gente loca como de costumbre.

-Akane, yo escribí unos votos- frenó el ritmo acelerado de su suegro, quién ya iba a terminar con un "puede besar a la novia", sacó un papel de la solapa del traje

-yo también- sonrió desenvolviendo un rollo de papel que se encontraba entre las flores del ramo

-Akane, a veces no entiendo como aceptaste ser mi esposa, discúlpame por todas las veces que te insulté, como ya sabes era solo una forma de tratar de ocultar la realidad, siempre te he amado y como no hacerlo si llegaste a casi dar la vida por mí. Con tú sonrisa haces que mi mundo de vueltas, quiero despertarme viendo esa sonrisa todos los días de mi vida, me haces el hombre más feliz hoy y siempre. Te amo- El joven puso el anillo en la delicada mano de su esposa, mirándola a los ojos le sonrió.

Los invitados soltaban algunos suspiros, otros más sentimentales una lágrima, Akane no pudo evitar dibujar una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y perderse en el mar de los ojos de su amado.

-Ranma, eres un tonto, eso es indiscutible, pero eres el tonto que yo amo, el que me lleva a miles de aventuras inimaginables, el que siempre está ahí para cuidarme y defenderme, aunque yo no lo necesite, por eso quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti y amarte con todo mi ser- Ahora ella también deslizó el anillo en la fuerte mano de su esposo.

Ranma puso sus manos en el rostro de su amada, atrayéndola suavemente para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, Akane lo abrazó con ternura, mientras los invitados se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la feliz pareja y desearles lo mejor.

FIN

 **Quien lo diría se acabó, espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, me encanta Ranma, siempre me va a gustar, espero pronto escribir otra historia que anda rondando en mi mente y escribir claro, el epilogo de esta, gracias infinitas a todos los que siguieron la historia, a los que comentaron, los que me aconsejaron y a los lectores anónimos también. Ya me puse sentimental, espero que algún día Rumiko se apiade de nosotros y nos deje ver un final con unos personajes más maduros en edad y en sentimientos, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde jejjee y la fé es la certeza de lo que no se ve .**

 **Gracias especiales a Vanessa, Marcela Romero, Andrea Guadalupe, Liss Arias, lita paz, rose-fe, Luz lozano, paula y joaqui, crs85456, flakita, ranmayakanesiemmpre, znta, elisa lucía, Nancy ricoleon, maritza559, si me olvide de alguien lo pongo en el epílogo**

 **Besos y abrazo**


End file.
